The Abyss
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: A year has passed since Yami went into death The Rare Hunters have returned lead by a new and mysterious leader. Can Yugi reunite the gang and solve the riddle of this mystery before the world is plunged into darkness again? Complete
1. Prologue Seeing You Again

**Author's Note: Welcome to the Abyss, Can't say much without giving away the plot but things should be explained in the first couple of chapters, Also no OC's and this takes place about a year after the end of the Anime.**

**Note: This is how Yu-Gi-Oh! – Shadow Rising was meant to be done.**

**Prologue – Seeing You Again**

**Mai Saviour**

**Location: Domino Japan, Motou Games Shop Date: May 30 2005**

A man with spiky Tri-colour hair sighed leaning his arms on the top of a counter in his games shop, not many customers today, but Yugi Motou mused that it was winter and people didn't really want to come to a Games Shop in the snow.

Yugi fiddled absently with the Millennium Puzzle that hung from a strong steel chain around his neck, these days it was a relic of a happier time that Yugi wore out of habit. Yugi sighed again and looked up at the clock on the wall.

'It's only four thirty.' Yugi thought, he wondered what he'd have been doing this time a year ago, Yugi guessed that the gang would have been here they'd be just hanging out, talking about school, complaining about homework, he missed those days.

Yugi decided to take a walk and clear his head, he grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger behind the door to the living area. Yugi put the jacket on and wondered if he'd be warm enough out in the cold wearing a dark grey shirt and black pants plus the jacket, he grabbed his deck belt and secured it around his hips loosening his neck belt slightly stepping out into the cold placing the closed sign on the door before locking up.

Yugi wandered down the streets of Domino having no idea where he was going, the only thing that disturbed his thoughts was the sound of his own feet crunching on the snow, Yugi let his mind wander, it finally settled on running Crawling by Linkin Park through his head,

'Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal.' He sung mentally hoping he wouldn't get stuck on a line not realizing he'd begun humming the music quietly.

Men followed him, they were dressed in black cloaks with the Millennium symbol on the top of the hoods, at first only one or two followed, but it slowly but surely became more every block one or two more joined they came from both directions until they became a total of ten.

Yugi was so lost in thought that he bumped into one of them, "Oh sorry." He mumbled turning to go around the person he'd bumped into but was blocked by another.

"Hand over your deck and money to us kid." The person he'd bumped into ordered.

Yugi backed up slightly realizing he was surrounded, "Or what?" Yugi questioned.

The guy smirked pulling a switch blade from his cloak, "Or things are going to get really ugly." He said.

Yugi put up his fists glaring a hole through the man with the switch blade, "Well then?" He asked.

Meanwhile a Black Alfa Romeo Spider GTV pulled into the neighbourhood the woman behind the wheel was going to visit someone she saw a large group of people descending on what appeared to be another, fists rose and fell onto another person below, the woman wondered what was going on when she heard a yell of pain, the voice was familiar to the woman, she sped up.

"Grab his deck." The guy in the cloak yelled kicking Yugi in the side, another of the goons ripped Yugi's deck belt from his waist, Yugi had gotten off several good blows onto the people that were attacking him, but the numbers game was to much for Yugi, for once Yugi found a game he couldn't win.

"Time to finish the job." The goon with the switch blade said smiling.

Yugi felt he was about to bite it, he glared into the face of the person that was about to either kill him or wound him with cold defiance, "Well what are you waiting for are you afraid?" Yugi questioned with unwavering confidence.

"No." The man said about to plunge the switch blade into Yugi when the roar of a car engine drew his attention seconds later the car hits him screeching to a halt next to Yugi, the car door opened a female voice yelled "GET IN?!" at him and Yugi didn't need to be told twice grabbing his deck belt that had dropped from the hand of the goon moments before he got hit Yugi threw himself into the car, the person behind the wheel floored it out of the area the speed at which she took off slammed the door of the car shut.

Yugi winced as he placed himself in the passenger seat properly, he guessed that he'd bruised a rib or two during the fight, "Hey thanks for saving me…" Yugi began to say turning to look at the person who'd saved him, then he stopped seeing the person who'd saved him.

"MAI?!"

**Next – Things Changed**


	2. Chapter 1 Things Changed

**Author's Note: Thanks to SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Depressed Pixie and dontmesswithYami, Sorry about the Snow thing I realized it while writing the third chapter I hope everyone can allow me this little Adlib I promise I won't have to many more, and just a warning there will be duelling later in the story at least three so if your bored by the duels I just warned you.**

**Warning: This contains spoilers for the end of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 1 – Things Changed**

**One Year Past**

**Location: Domino Japan Date: May 30 2005**

"MAI?!" Yugi exclaimed looking into the face of the bountiful blonde beauty.

"Hello Hon, long time no see." Mai responded smiling.

"Ah, yeah." Yugi said still getting over the shock of seeing Mai again.

"What are you doing in Domino?" Yugi asked.

"Looking up some old friends, saving certain spiky haired duellists from thugs." Mai said with a playful smile.

'Wow, Mai looks radiant smiling like that.' Yugi thought then blushing snapping back to reality.

"You look good Yugi." Mai said giving him the once over with her eyes.

"Ah thanks, so do you." Yugi said glancing at Mai he felt for a second that he was greatly understating the point, in his opinion she looked fantastic, her hair was slightly longer than when he last saw her almost descending all the way down her back, she was wearing a amethyst coloured jacket with a white corset underneath Mai wore the same colour short skirt and thigh high stiletto boots, Yugi blushed trying not to stare at her legs.

"Here." Mai said handing Yugi a damp towel so he could wipe his face, Yugi gratefully accepted having other peoples blood on his fists and blood mixed with dirt on his face, Yugi stifled several yelps of pain as he wiped his face not realizing he'd gotten a black eye in the fight.

"Look at the state of you, Solomon's going to kill you if he sees you." Mai scolded looking at the condition of Yugi's clothes which were a mess, Yugi looked away sadly.

"Ah, that might be a little difficult Mai, Grandpa died a couple of months ago." Yugi said sadly, Mai immediately felt bad for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry Yugi." She said placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It's ok Mai, you didn't know, besides I know that Grandpa's in a better place now." Yugi said brightly.

"I was sorry to hear about Yami." Mai said quietly, Yugi looked up a pained expression came over his face for a moment but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"He's with his people now." Yugi stated.

The drive to the games shop was quiet after that Yugi invited Mai inside making tea for the both of them, once they were both comfortable Mai grabbed some cotton buds and iodine from the medicine cabinet.

"Oh come on Mai I'm fine." Yugi protested as Mai tried to put the iodine soaked cotton bud on a wound on Yugi's forehead.

"Yugi you've got to... let me... do this... OH COME HERE YOU BIG BABY... MEN?!" Mai exclaimed tackling Yugi to the ground sitting on top of him applying the iodine as Yugi was trying to get away from her.

Several minutes later Yugi was sitting glaring at Mai after the iodine incident, Mai was sitting grumbling about men being "Dumb Macho Baka's," trying not to blush realizing that Yugi was looking at her.

"So where's Joey, I thought he'd be at his apartment but it's empty?" Mai asked.

"Joey's in Tokyo with Tristan at college." Yugi explained looking away slightly knowing that Mai would be hurt by the next part.

"And?" Mai asked sensing there was more.

"Well he's dating someone, a girl he met at college named Shizuka." Yugi explained, he saw Mai nod but she didn't look that broken up about it as Yugi had expected.

"What about Tristan?" Mai asked.

"He's not having as much luck, or so Joey tells me." Yugi said a small grin creeping onto his face despite his best efforts.

"And where's Téa, are you two still dating?" Mai asked.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked.

Mai smiled, "I have my sources." She said her smile turning into a smirk.

"Ah, well no we're not." Yugi said sadly.

"Oh?" Mai asked.

"We broke up a couple of months ago, I was just to much a relationship carried over hundreds of thousands of miles to New York." Yugi explained.

"Did she dump you?" Mai asked gently.

"We dumped each other, its ok though she's dating a new guy she met over there named Nick and she sound's really happy with him." Yugi said smiling.

"You speak often?" Mai asked.

"Not as much as either of us would like but we try to speak every couple of weeks." Yugi explained.

"And what's up with the rest of them?" Mai asked changing the subject slightly.

"Well, Ryou's back in Brittain I think he kind of misses his Yami, but he got into Oxford and is doing well there." Yugi explained.

"What's he studying?" Mai asked sipping her tea.

"Archaeology." Yugi answered.

"What about Serenity?"

Yugi laughed, "You're going to laugh at this, she's dating Kaiba." he said before cracking up again, Mai watched him in confusion then realized what Yugi would be laughing at the look on Joey's face realizing that his sister is dating his worst arch nemesis.

"So this means, you've been alone for all these months?" Mai said calming down realizing that if Joey and Tristan were in Tokyo and Téa was in New York all Yugi's friends had left.

"It's cool Mai I didn't expect that having the gang around would last forever." Yugi said in a saddened voice his whole body slumping into a depressive state.

"Well Hon I'm not going anywhere for a while at least." Mai assured him.

"Thanks Mai that means a lot." Yugi said looking happier.

"I've got to go, I've got to find a place to stay." Mai said getting up.

"You could stay here if you want." Yugi offered.

Mai thought for a moment, "Ok Yugi, but if you try anything." Mai said giving Yugi a glare Yugi smiled and led Mai up to the spare room.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the world a man with dark eyes smirked at the assembled group before him,

"Begin." He said smirking at what was to come, killing all though who helped defeat him.

'They will pay with there blood, and this time the Pharaoh won't stand in my way.'

**Next – Old Enemies**

**Author's Note: Before anyone points it out to me yes I know Serenity's name in the Japanese is Shizuka BUT its not his sister the characters full name is Shizuka Kujyaku just to clarify, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	3. Chapter 2 Old Enemies

**Author's Note: Thanks to SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, DBZ Warrior1, AniMes18, dontmesswithYami and kvun for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2 – Old Enemies**

**The Attacks**

**Location: Tokyo/Yokohama, Japan Date: May 31, 2005**

"AWWWWW man I hate dis." A man with blonde hair and brown eyes dressed in a green jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans complained to his friend with brown hair and an abnormal spike at the front dressed in a black shirt and a tan trench coat and black jeans, they rode the bus from the college of Tokyo back to their dorms.

"Well you're the one who wanted to take economics at college, so don't complain to me if you're having problems I did warn you." His friend reminded.

"TRISTAN dis is different how da heck am I supposed to do a five thousand word essay on da development of the Japanese Economy since 1945 in two days?" Joey complained.

"Do what you always do Joe, get Shizuka to do it for you." Tristan suggested sarcastically.

"Tristan I don't get Shizuka ta do any work for me she helps me." Joey said proudly.

"Whatever man, at least I don't have to do that sort of stuff." Tristan said looking through his schedule.

"Well look at you Mr. Japanese history major, I wish I had a babe for a teacher that had the hots for me." Joey shot sarcastically as the two got off the bus at the last stop walking back to their dorm rooms for a long night of study.

Tristan was about to retort when the bus they'd just gotten off exploded throwing the two to the ground with the force of the explosion.

"Tristan you ok man?" Joey almost yelled at his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tristan responded as the two rolled over to look at the bus.

The bus was now a blazing inferno burning debris littered the ground luckily none of it had hit Joey and Tristan.

"Tristan dat explosion, dat wasn't meant for us was it?" Joey asked.

"I don't know man why?" Tristan asked getting up brushing himself off as Joey answered.

"Because I just did da math in my head, da bus was about a minute early to da last stop."

**Location: Osaka, Japan Date: May 31, 2005**

The soft laughter of a girl in love filled a restaurant in Osaka, her brown eyes filled with joy as she stared into the cold cobalt blue eyes of her companion absently threading her fingers through his as they talked, the girl was dressed in a blue dress that her companion said magnified her beauty a thick choker of diamonds sat neatly on her neck as her long red hair was tied in a bun on top of her head. Her male companion was dressed in a black pin strip dress suit with a blue under shirt a dark blue trench coat was draped over the back of his chair.

"You look radiant tonight Serenity." He complimented her.

"It would be hard not to when I'm around you Seto." Serenity replied.

The screech of tires cut into the conversation, Seto looked outside the restaurant window angrily wanting to locate anyone who had cut into his romantic moment with Serenity, he found the people he was looking for and his eyes widened in fear.

"SERENITY GET DOWN." Kaiba yelled knocking over the table tackling his girlfriend to the ground.

Serenity's confusion for Kaiba's actions were answered moments later when the window of the restaurant exploded in gun fire the shattered glass covering the area by the window landing on Kaiba's back but not on Serenity whom he was covering with his body, the gun fire continued plates, tables and even some people exploded into pieces as the assault continued, after a few more seconds of gunfire the assault stopped, laughter was heard as the people who did it roared away.

"Serenity are you ok?" Kaiba asked looking into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Seto, thanks to you." Serenity said smiling up at him.

Kaiba looked around, the restaurant was a mess of blood, bullet holes, broken furniture and destroyed dinnerware. Some unfortunate people that got caught in the shooting were draped over table's blood pouring from the wounds sustained, Kaiba knew they were dead and he also knew that the person who did this wanted Serenity and he dead, and Kaiba was going to find out why.

**Location: New York City, New York Date: May 31, 2005**

A girl walked down the busy streets of Manhattan her short brown hair messy from a full day shopping in New York's finest boutiques but her blue eyes radiated the fire of life, she was in love with life the girl had only been this happy one other time in her entire life, the few precious weeks she'd spent dating Yugi Motou.

Téa Gardener smiled sadly, she would have given anything to make their relationship work but Yugi couldn't leave Domino, and Yugi wasn't willing to let Téa give up her dreams for him, that was one of the things she adored about him, now Téa was happy again she had found someone who made her as happy as Yugi did, and he was going to regret letting her go out with his credit card Téa thought evilly smirking.

A commotion drew her attention several men were behind her dressed in black cloaks forcing their way through the crowded side walk towards her, Téa's senses told her that these guys were after her.

Téa broke into a sprint the men behind her did the same, she ran towards Fifth Avenue and what she hoped would be safety inside Calstrom Towers but the men behind her were gaining quickly they were taller than Téa and therefore had longer legs making for greater distance gained when the ran.

Out of nowhere a dark blur descended upon the men knocking each of them cold with calculating efficiency, Téa didn't notice because she was still running, until she was grabbed by the front of the waist throwing her around a corner with the momentum, Téa was ready to defend herself until she looked into a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"NICK!?" Téa exclaimed embracing her boyfriend tightly.

"Hey Téa thought I would surprise you, those guys over amorous admires of your's?" Nick joked.

"Very funny, did you get them?" She asked looking around the corner.

"Yep, brought you something, now you can never say I don't get you things." Nick said handing Téa something her eyes widened recognising it, she instantly knew what to do next.

"I've got to get back to the Penthouse and call Yugi he has to know about this."

**Location: Domino, Japan Date: June 1, 2005**

Yugi wandered the games shop; it was about three in the morning, since Yami had passed into the next life and Grandpa had died Yugi hadn't slept well, Yugi really didn't want to take pills for it he knew what those kind of things could do to a person. So Yugi wandered sometimes he'd sweep the games shop, he'd done that already, other times he'd do dishes, he'd done that already as well, he'd done laundry already as well and he'd payed all the bills, so Yugi was simply wandering.

As Yugi went back up to the second level of the Games Shop he heard screaming emanating from Mai's room the pitch and tone of the screams gave Yugi chills as he rushed into her room, he saw Mai thrashing about in bed still screaming at the top of her lungs now Yugi realized that she was screaming words.

"NO YUGI, JOEY DON'T ABANDON ME PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!?" Mai pleaded.

"TÉA, SERENITY HELP ME DON'T LEAVE ME HERE?!" Mai screamed again.

Yugi grabbed Mai by the shoulders pinning her back on the bed, "its ok Mai, I'm here, I won't abandon you I promise." He whispered in her ear after a few seconds Mai stopped thrashing about settling into peaceful sleep.

Yugi watched her, a fresh wave of anger coursed through him, not towards Mai but towards Marik he was the person who did this to her, he'd sent her to the Shadow Realm, Yugi of course was able to free her but not before he'd done this, and Yugi hated himself for letting it happen and he hated Marik for making it happen.

Yugi walked out of Mai's room; suddenly feeling very tired finally deciding to go to bed he fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, the first deep sleep he'd had in months, Meanwhile in Mai's room her nightmares of abandonment and loneliness had been replaced with dreams of Yugi's warm embrace.

**Next – Reunion- A Rare Revelation**


	4. Chapter 3 Reunion A Rare Revelation

**Author's Note: Thanks to DBZ Warrior1, Lady Jupiter, Insanity-Rose-Sparkles, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's my Yami, dontmesswithYami and SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix for reviewing, to answer Insanity-Rose-Sparkles question no Ryou won't be appearing in this fic its not that I have anything against him its just I have found that I don't have much use for him in my fic's unless Bakura is around and since this follows the continuity at the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! The spirit of the Ring has passed on to the next world like Yami. Speaking of the 'Ahem' Pharaoh it would ruin the story at this point to say whether he will appear or not.**

**Chapter 3 – Reunion- A Rare Revelation**

**Return of the Gang**

**Location: Domino, Japan Date: June 1 2005**

Yugi woke up to realize he'd slept right through his alarm, muttering curse words in several different languages he rose quickly had a very quick shower and changed clothes.

'This is not a good start to a day when all my friends return home.' Yugi thought grabbing himself a piece of toast barely having time to leave a note for Mai of where he was going, Yugi walked out to the car the snow on the ground still fresh under his feet as he passed his motorcycle and climbed into the Jeep. Yugi looked into the back realizing that with seven of them it was going to be a tight fit... or fight depending on your point of view with regard to the feeling some had for others.

Not that Yugi wasn't glad the gang was returning to Domino he was just baffled as to why, he'd received calls from Joey, Seto and Téa in that order last night they were about to say something to him when they decided that it would be better said in person and quickly hung up telling him to meet them at Domino Airport this morning they'd be on the first flight, almost ever conversation had been the exactly the same, Yugi didn't even get to tell them that Mai had returned.

Yugi rolled into Domino Airport just in time to greet the first plane of the day from Tokyo/Yokohama, he saw two very familiar men disembarking, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor.

"YUGI!?" Both exclaimed giving him a bone breaking hug.

"Hey guys, been a while." Yugi said trying not to exclaim in pain his ribs still hurting from the attack of the people in cloaks yesterday.

"Yeah man how ya been?" Joey asked as the three men walked over to a near by bench.

"I'm good, how's college life?" Yugi asked.

"Aw ya know lota work sleepless nights..." Joey explained before Yugi cut him off.

"Is that from the work, or from the girl you're dating." Yugi asked Tristan cracked up laughing next to him.

"Ha ha, very funny Yug I get enough of dat from Tristan, has he told ya about da teacher dat has da hots for him?" Joey said with a smirk as Tristan glared at him.

Yugi shook his head, "You never change Tristan." He muttered dryly giving Tristan a glowing look.

"Ah, yeah so anyway Yugi aren't we gonna get going?" Tristan asked eager to get away from the accusing looks of his friends.

"No, not yet we've got some other people to wait for." Yugi stated.

"Who?" Joey asked.

"Just some people." Yugi said looking around waiting.

"_The flight arriving from Osaka Japan is now disembarking from gate two." _A metallic intercom voice said above them.

Yugi got up, "That's the flight." He said walking towards gate two with Joey and Tristan tailing behind.

After a several minute wait Yugi saw Kaiba and Serenity walking down the ramp Serenity waving enthusiastically at the three men while Kaiba glared at Joey, even though Yugi wasn't looking at Joey he knew he was glaring right back.

For the second time in a day Yugi was tightly embraced by one of his friends Serenity hugged him tightly for several seconds before Kaiba came over, "That's my girlfriend you're holding onto Motou." He said smirking as Serenity got off Yugi.

"Yeah I know how are you Seto?" Yugi asked shaking Kaiba's hand.

"I am well Yugi." Kaiba said stiffly still not taking his gaze from Joey.

Serenity timidly approached his brother, "Hi Joey." She said quietly looking into his eyes the fact that he disproved of whom she was dating had hurt Serenity deeply.

"Hello Wheeler." Kaiba said walking up to Joey.

Joey's response was swift and clear, he deck Kaiba punching him right in the face, Kaiba almost collapsed on top of Yugi as he fell, "SETO." Serenity exclaimed running to her boyfriend's side glaring at her older brother.

"Is dis everyone Yugi?" Joey asked coldly still glaring at Kaiba down on the ground.

"No one more person is due to arrive in a few minutes." Yugi said feeling apprehensive he hadn't seen her since they'd broken up.

Several minutes later the five so-called friends waited for the last plane to arrive, _"The flight arriving from New York City now disembarking from gate ten." _The metallic Intercom voice announced again Yugi and the gang walked to the gate.

After several seconds the girl they were waiting for entered the terminal, she was dressed in a pale purple jacket and a teal button up sleeveless shirt with tight blue jean and a strong belt which had a deck box attached to the right hip completing the outfit, she slowly approached Yugi as they looked into each others eyes. If a stiff wind could have blown it would have one waiting to see what the other would do both hesitant considering they'd broken off a very loving and passionate relationship only a couple of months ago.

"Hello Téa." Yugi said.

"Hello Yugi." Téa responded.

The two were quiet for several minutes before Yugi broke it, "So..." He said desperately grasping for a topic of conversation as the rest looked on impassively.

"Yeah..." Téa responded.

"How's your boyfriend?" Yugi asked.

"He's great." Téa said brightly.

"Does he make you happy?" Yugi asked finding no other way to ask the question.

"Yes Yugi he makes me very happy." Téa answered smiling.

"Then I'm happy for you." Yugi said giving Téa a warm hug which she happily returned the tension broken.

"Now can we get outta here?" Joey asked exasperated.

"Yeah." Yugi said leading the group back to his jeep Téa walked up beside him.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the funeral." Téa said quietly.

Yugi placed a hand on her arm, "Its ok Téa I understand I know you were here in spirit." He assured her smiling.

"So Yug how's life been?" Joey asked as the entire group climbed into the Jeep, Téa got to sit up front with Yugi, Joey and Serenity sat in the middle while Kaiba and Tristan sat in the boot area with everyone's bags.

"It's been ok." Yugi said starting the Jeep.

"Been dating anyone Yug?" Tristan asked from the back making Téa shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I ah dated Rebecca for a while." Yugi said.

"YOU DATED THAT FREAK?!" Everyone in the Jeep exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, I tried to, but every time I spoke to another girl she would always think I was cheating on her, it got really old really quickly, so I dumped her, I think she put a curse on me." Yugi explained sweat dropping everyone else shook their heads.

"Yugi what did we tell you about dating that freak." Tristan said from the back shaking his head.

"Not to." Yugi answered from the front trying to concentrate on the road.

Tristan shook his head again and let the matter go as Yugi drove them back to the games shop still having no idea why they back in Domino, on some level he didn't care at the moment he was just glad to have his friends back.

After another ten minute drive the gang pulled into the driveway of the Games Shop the gang piled out as Yugi let them in, once inside Yugi indicated they should sit down and rest Yugi went to get something to drink when he was stopped by someone coming down the stairs.

"Yugi is that you?" Mai's voice asked as she walked bare foot down the stairs into the living room dressed in a violet robe.

"Whoa, ah hi Mai." Joey said slowly getting up as the rest of the group stared.

"Wait," Joey said the reality suddenly sinking in.

"YUGI?!" He exclaimed looking at his best friend.

"MAI?!" He exclaimed again this time looking at the girl not to long ago he had a giant crush on.

"Ah, Yugi was their something you forgot to tell us." Téa asked slightly in shock.

"Huh, WHAT NO, I mean no Téa, Mai just stayed here last night." Yugi exclaimed.

"Look man it's cool you don't have ta protect my feelings." Joey assured him.

"No Joey, Mai had no where to go and I offered to let her stay here for the night that's all." Yugi explained not noticing the slightly hurt expression on Mai's face.

"Uh huh sure Yug." Joey said nodding not really believing him, 'MAN dis blows Yug gets da girl of my dreams all because I wanted ta study in Tokyo.' He thought angrily and sadly.

'This is so great for Yugi, he's found a really beautiful girl to care about, and I knew he wouldn't be broken up about us for long, still...' Téa thought as Tristan complimented Yugi on scoring with such a hot chick causing Yugi to sweat drop as Mai went upstairs to change.

Once Mai returned now wearing a black corset and dark coloured pants and simple shoes a jacket draped over her shoulder Yugi looked around, Kaiba was wearing his usual attire black shirt and pants under a white sleeveless trench coat, Yugi wondered for a moment if Kaiba just had several closets full of the same clothes because no matter when Yugi saw the guy hey was always dressed in the same outfit, meanwhile Serenity was wearing a white top with short sleeves and black leather pants under another of Kaiba's trench coats this one blue and on the collar instead of SK it had SW.

"So what was so important you guys had to come all the way back to Domino to tell me in person?" Yugi asked looking around the group Mai now sitting on the arm of the Yugi's chair.

Joey started, "Last night as Tristan and I were goin' back to our dorms I think someone tried to kill us." He stated everyone looked at him.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"The bus we'd just stepped off exploded." Tristan explained.

"I don't need to think someone tried to kill me, I know they did." Kaiba spat.

"How da heck do we know dis I connected to us at all, it wouldn't take much for someone to want to kill you Kaiba." Joey spat.

"Because they tried to kill your sister as well Mutt." Kaiba spat earning a glare from both Serenity and Joey.

"WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed angrily.

"Kaiba why don't you explain it to us?" Téa asked to stop Joey going on a rampage.

Kaiba nodded, "I was on a date with Serenity when we were attacked by men in a car shooting up the restaurant." He explained Yugi saw a vein in Joey's forehead pop out angrily when Kaiba said the word date and Serenity in the same sentence.

"Did you get a look at who they were?" Yugi asked.

"All I saw were some black capes." Kaiba answered.

"What about you Téa?" Yugi asked the brunette.

"I had a similar experience I got chased through New York by some thugs in capes luckily Nick took care of them." Téa said with a rueful smile.

"Ok den, it sounds like we're being targeted, da real question is who?" Joey asked looking around; no one had a definitive answer for him.

"All of us have been targeted except Yugi." Kaiba spat accusingly.

"I have been targeted." Yugi said defensively.

"When?!" Joey and Téa exclaimed.

"Yesterday I got attacked by some thugs in capes Mai saved me from them." Yugi said giving a warm smile to the blonde making her blush.

"Ok dat returns us ta the question of whom?" Joey said looking around again.

"I think I can answer that Joey." Téa said reaching into the backpack that she'd brought in with her.

"Nick took this off one of the thugs that were chasing me." Téa said placing the item on the table, it was a cape the hod sitting neatly on top.

"Da Millennium Symbol." Joey said.

"That can mean only one thing." Yugi observed as the group spoke at the same time.

"The Rare Hunters?!"

**Next – Attacked in the Night**

**Author's Note: Just to make it easier for everyone the attire that the gang are wearing right now is the attire they'll be wearing during the rest of the fic, it saves you the boredom of me describing what each person is wearing every time a new day begins, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	5. Chapter 4 Explosive Consequences

**Author's Note: Thanks to DBZ Warrior1, Silver Moon Phoenix, anime-ruthless v.1, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Depressed Pixie, Anime 09, Me-Ik's my Yami and Ani-mes 18 for reviewing, to answer some things from reviewers, To DBZ Warrior1 I know I said it was snowing in June (Which wouldn't be surprising in the Southern Hemisphere) but I just felt it fit Yugi's mood at the beginning of the fic, to Ani-mes 18 I can't say yet as it would ruin the story however I disagree with your point of view that Yugi's to innocent to be paired with Mai.**

**Chapter 4 – Explosive Consequences**

**Attacked in the Night**

**Location: Domino Japan, Motou Games Shop Date: June 1, 2005**

The Games Shop was quiet Téa, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity and Kaiba sat quietly watching Yugi who was deep in thought pondering the events of the last day or so, in less than that time all of Yugi's closest friends and associates with the exception of Mai had been attack and had their lives threatened by the Rare Hunters. Yugi was now pondering the group's next move.

"I think," Yugi began, "I think we should stay put for the moment, there will be plenty of time tomorrow for us to find out who's behind this." Yugi decided.

"Good call Yug." Joey agreed as Tristan and Téa nodded their heads.

"I also think we should all stick together, so I guess that means you guy's are staying here for a while." Yugi surmised further again Téa, Tristan and Joey nodded glad Yugi had said that realizing that in their rush to get to their friends side to make sure he was safe they'd forgotten to find a place to stay.

"Yugi I have a company to run I don't have time to hang around with you and your cronies." Kaiba growled.

"Kaiba do you want Serenity to get hurt?" Yugi asked getting up to face the CEO.

"No of course not." Kaiba growled defensively.

"Then listen to me for once and STAY HERE." Yugi yelled in Kaiba's face making everyone in the room stare in shock knowing Yugi had crossed a line with Kaiba and the results wouldn't be pleasant.

"Fine Yugi." Kaiba said stalking off and sitting down.

Yugi turned and sat back down next to Mai leaving his old friends staring in shock for a moment before Téa snapped back to her senses saying,

"I guess we should go get our bags." She suggested to the other two.

"Yeah, come on crony two." Joey said leading Tristan out.

"Ok crony one." Tristan said walking out.

"Hey I'm not going to be crony number three." Téa said following the other two giving a warm smile to Yugi as he sat with Mai.

What none of them knew was that they were being watched several cars now parked around the block from the Games Shop waited for a signal from an observer who was watching events at Yugi's with great interest. He to, like his boss, wanted revenge on the people that ruined his life especially Yugi, the man smirked at what was to come as a murderous glint came into his eyes.

Meanwhile Tristan, Téa and Joey were unloading the bags from Yugi's Jeep, Tristan was eyeing the Kawasaki motorcycle that sat just inside the Game Shops garage with envy knowing Yugi had worked double time to save up for it during the last months of high school, the Jeep had been Solomon Motou's before he passed away.

"Dis really screws thing up." Joey complained to Tristan.

"It's like we're there and then something like this happens." Tristan agreed.

"We'll get there eventually guys don't worry." Téa said from the front grabbing her and Serenity's bags the heaviest with the exception of Kaiba's who had what seemed to be every duelling card known to exist with him, you know just in case.

The three re-entered the shop with the bags as the sun was beginning to set the day having gone quickly, the man observing Yugi's smiled again picking up a small cellular phone that sat next to him and dialling the number.

"_Your orders sir?"_ The man on the other end questioned.

"Kill them all." The man said in an American accent, he wished he was giving the orders but he was just a messenger.

"And don't screw up this time; I want to see their charcoaled skulls in the rubble so we can present them to the master." The man said angrily.

"_What if Violet is in there?"_ The man on the other end asked, the one with the American accent frowned but smiled again.

"Kill her as well, we'll show her the price of doing what she did." The man said as he began to walk away wishing he could stay for the fun but he knew other things must be accomplished before the world became the property of the Rare Hunters.

The gang enjoyed the night, pizza was ordered and before anyone could stop him Joey had ordered every pizza on the menu and charged it to Kaiba. After much coaxing from Serenity Kaiba did pay glaring at Joey the whole time as he held up victory signs to the others as they sweat dropped.

Yugi and the gang relayed the tale to Mai and Serenity of their trip into Yami's memories and painfully the tale of Yami and Yugi's final battle for Yami's fate, even though Mai already knew having been contacted by Ishizu before it began. However every time the question of where Mai had been after the Orichalcos had been defeated was brought up she avoided it and finally the gang gave up asking.

Before long it was late and everyone turned in, Joey slept on the couch in the lounge room while Tristan and Kaiba slept on the floor of Yugi's room both having lost the coin toss to Joey, Mai, Serenity and Téa slept in the spare room with Mai allowing Téa and Serenity to sleep on the two separate beds in the room.

A knock on the door heralded Yugi's arrival about one am waking Mai from her light slumber, "Yugi what are you doing up?" She whispered stepping out in to the corridor.

"Couldn't sleep." Yugi whispered in reply.

"So you decided to wake me up, thanks Yugi." Mai said sarcastically.

"No Mai, I wanted to tell you both Tristan and Kaiba have gone down to the lounge so if you wanted to sleep on my bed instead of the floor you could." Yugi explained.

"Where would you sleep?" Mai asked.

"I was thinking in bed with you." Yugi joked; it almost earned him a slap from the blonde until she realized he was kidding.

"I probably won't sleep Mai, but if I do I'll sleep on the floor in the lounge with the other guys." Yugi said.

"Are you sure Yugi?" Mai asked concerned for Yugi's welfare and the fact he wasn't sleeping she felt he hadn't slept the previous night either.

"I'll be fine Mai." Yugi assured her before letting Mai enter his room and walking away.

At precisely three am it began, a Molotov cocktail was thrown through the door of the games shop; Yugi ran into the front and was about to call fire when a small explosive device went off throwing Yugi back towards the couch the explosion woke the boys and drew the attention of the girls all arriving within seconds.

"YUGI?!" Mai screamed like a banshee as he collapsed to the ground rushing over to him.

"Mai, I'm ok." Yugi assured her getting up as the others rushed down and Joey and Kaiba went to get water to put the fire out.

They didn't get far as a large group of Rare Hunters burst in from both upstairs and from the back door of the shop, "Kill them." One yelled the gang backed up slowly ready to defend themselves.

The biggest and ugliest one came at Mai, she drew a gun from somewhere aiming it at his head but the Rare Hunter kicked it out of her hand throwing several punches at her which she dodged. Mai rolled behind him unfortunately he anticipated the move kicking her in back forcing Mai into a wall, the Rare Hunter grabbed Mai by the collar of her jacket she being fully clothed having not slept since Yugi had woken her.

The Rare Hunter drew a knife, "Buh bye Princess." He said smirking about to drive the knife into her stomach.

"LEAVE HER ALONE RARE HUNTER." Yugi exclaimed kicking the knife out of the man's hand catching it and severing his arm from the rest of his body.

The man screamed in absolute agony withering on the ground the others who were in the middle of there own battles with the Rare Hunters stared in shock at Yugi's actions as a look of absolute hatred came into his eyes, he removed the now dead arm from Mai's jacket throwing it towards the Rare Hunter before heading back into battle.

Téa was attacked by one of the most agile of the Rare Hunter goon squad, luckily she was agile as well dodging blow after blow from the guy with intercepting the one's she couldn't dodge with her fore arms.

"Come here you little witch." The Rare Hunter growled in a female voice from under the hood.

"No." Téa responded as she was spun around by blow from the Rare Hunter Téa retaliated with a side kick to the Rare Hunter's gut followed up by multiple kicks to both sides of her head before knocking the girl out with a good old fashioned punch to the face.

Meanwhile Kaiba and Joey much to both their annoyance were going four on two protecting Serenity as Tristan went three on one and was losing badly, Yugi continued to fight off several opponents, the leader watched this realizing that they were losing and it couldn't happen they couldn't know about the Rare Hunter's plan... not yet.

"NOW!?" He yelled placing something large on the wall behind him before running out the door with the other Rare Hunters in close pursuit, the one's that weren't still fighting in the well alight Game's Shop, Mai ran back down the stairs carrying six bags on her shoulders, she saw the thing the Rare Hunter had placed on the wall and figured it out instantly.

"YUGI WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!?" Mai yelled jumping over the railing to the floor pulling Yugi out of his fight with the Rare Hunter grabbing Joey's bag on the way through.

"COME ON WE'VE GOT TO GO!?" She yelled watching the timer the gang broke away from there fights rushing into the night just before the Games Shop imploded with such force it threw them all to the ground, Yugi used his body to cover Mai, while Kaiba did the same with Serenity and Joey protected Téa.

Once the debris had stopped flying the gang got up and looked back on the raging inferno that once was Yugi's home, Mai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Mai said sadly.

Yugi placed a hand over hers, "It's ok Mai, the games shop contained things, things can be replaced, as long as my friends are here and I've got my memories I'll be ok." He said smiling at her.

"Well said Yug." Joey said still watching the Games Shop burn with grim satisfaction, 'Dis wasn't part of da plan, but it'll work out.' He thought.

"What now?" Kaiba growled placing his arms around Serenity protectively.

"I think I've got an idea." Joey spoke up and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think old Mutts could learn new things." He growled.

"I'm gonna ignore dat Kaiba because dis ain't da time, one of dose guys we were fighting, I recognised him from Yokohama he was part of a gang dere." Joey explained glaring at Kaiba.

Yugi thought for a moment knowing what Joey was getting at, "We should go to Tokyo, maybe we could find some information that could help us track down the rare hunters leader." Yugi said.

The others nodded; Téa looked around and realized someone was missing,

"Hey guys where's Tristan?" She asked.

They looked around not seeing him they could only reach one conclusion, Yugi dropped to his knees staring into the fire tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, he was shaking, not in fear, but in anger he wanted to find out who was behind this, now.

"WHAT DA?!" Joey exclaimed looking up.

A helicopter flew over head tied to one of the rungs that sat below the choppers cockpit hung Tristan unconscious but alive.

"BRING BACK OUR FRIEND YOU CREEPS!?" Yugi yelled he would have used stronger language if Téa Serenity and Mai hadn't have been present.

The chopper flew away towards the outskirts of Domino and in the general direction of Tokyo; the gang knew what came next.

"We've got no choice but to go to Tokyo now, they've got Tristan and we've got to rescue him." Yugi stated the others nodding in agreement.

"We could be there in about an hour if we used one of my planes Yugi." Kaiba offered but Yugi shook his head.

"We can't stay together Kaiba we've all got to split up into teams, it will be a lot harder to get rid of us all if we're going separate directions." Yugi said.

"What happened ta Divided we fall?" Joey asked.

"Sometimes Joey we must stand divided or we will fall." Yugi said sagely.

"Where are we going too met in Tokyo?" Téa asked still standing near Joey.

"We'll meet in the Kaiba Corporation offices in two days." Yugi determined after getting a nod of approval from Kaiba.

"So the last thing ta determine is who's going with whom?" Joey said looking around hoping he could get some time alone to talk with Mai, but fate had other plans.

"Mai do you want to come along with me?" Yugi asked slightly hopeful.

Mai smiled and nodded, "Sure Yugi." She responded as the face fault of Joey when unnoticed.

"Kaiba you and Serenity can go together." Yugi said making up his mind.

"I guess that leaves me and Joey to go together." Téa said brightly.

"Yep, take the Jeep." Yugi said throwing Téa the keys as Mai handed Joey his and Téa's bags that she had retrieved before the games shop blew up.

"In two days we'll be in Tokyo I expect all of you to be there." Yugi said as the gang went there separate ways.

Meanwhile a being with cold eyes watched this grinning,

"It will be so much easier to destroy them now, go my Rare Hunters bring me the Pharaoh of light so I can plunge this world into DARKNESS."

**Next – On the Run with Mai and Yugi**

**Author's Note: The next three chapters will involve duels I won't say who yet but don't expect the decks any of the three duelist use (No double duelling I've been driven to the point of insanity writing those) won't really be similar to the decks from the Anime, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	6. Chapter 5 On the Run with Yugi and Mai

**Author's Note: Thanks to Insanity-Rose-Sparkles, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix (they reviewed this chapter twice), Silver Moon Phoenix, Me-Ik's my Yami, DBZ Warrior1 Depressed Pixie, dontmesswithYami, Ksaturn and kobear91 for reviewing, Just to let my reviewers know something I learned recently Yugi is actually among the oldest of the characters he's older than Joey if that's any indication, if you don't like the pairings in this story you don't have to read the story it ain't my problem.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 doesn't own the rights to the character Raven he is property of the creators of Zoids – Chaotic Century.**

**Chapter 5 – On the Run with Yugi and Mai**

**Duel for the God Monsters**

**Location: Somewhere Between Domino and Tokyo/Yokohama Date: June 2 2005**

After stopping at a local motel so both Yugi and Mai could have a shower and change leaving the keys for Téa and Joey, they were off, Yugi was now in his old duelling attire blue Jacket black leather sleeveless shirt black pants and his usual neck and deck belts, which now after years of being at least a couple of sizes to big for him fit perfectly since he'd had a growth spurt which made him at least three or four inches taller, and Mai had noticed, Mai was wearing a long sleeve shirt that exposed her stomach under a black leather jacket with black form hugging pants that showed off her figure, and Yugi had noticed this as well.

Yugi sat staring out the window of the car watching the other vehicles as they went by casting side glances at Mai every once and a while.

'Mai's so beautiful; maybe I should come right out and say I like her I mean what could possibly go wrong? Well I guess she could throw me out of the Alfa between Domino and Tokyo leaving me to either walk or get run over, or she could fling herself into my arms telling me she feels the same way, yeah right.' Yugi thought.

While Yugi was musing Mai watched him out the corner of her eye, 'He's so cute when he's thinking, I should say something, I've always found him attractive but, something's just different since I came back, he's different, I'm different... I knew that, would he even feel the same about me? He's always been hung up on Téa, lucky girl, even if he felt the same would he still like me if he knew... what I've done during the last year?' Mai questioned herself.

"Yugi." Mai said.

"Mai." Yugi said simultaneously.

"I wanted to tell you something." They said again simultaneously.

"You go first." They said a third time in unison.

Mai held her hand up, "Yugi why don't go first." She said trying not to sound anxious.

"Ok well." Yugi began but didn't get any further because almost immediately Mai had slammed on the brakes a wide eyed expression was cast on her face.

"Mai what's wrong?" Yugi questioned before following her eyes.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed seeing what Mai saw.

Mai's Alfa Romeo Spider had pulled onto a barren and empty stretch of highway where there wasn't another car for miles about five hundred metres away a Rare Hunter was aiming something at them, a rocket propelled grenade launcher.

"HIT THE DIRT?!" Yugi yelled grabbing Mai and their bags throwing the bags Mai and himself out of the car as the Rare Hunter launched the rocket at the car.

It exploded the car turned into a burning wreck within seconds, debris flying on to the ground around them.

"Are you ok Mai?" Yugi questioned from above her.

"I'm fine because of you, are you ok?" Mai said blushing realizing Yugi had used his body to cover her again like back at the Games Shop.

"As long as you are." Yugi said smiling getting up.

A large group of Rare Hunters surrounded them, Yugi stood in a defensive stance over Mai even though Mai felt this was unnecessary since she knew how to fight.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." Yugi said confidently the fire of a competitive challenge gleamed in his eyes and Mai knew he really had changed since she'd left Domino.

"We don't want to fight you Yugi Motou." A Rare Hunter said the circle parting to let him in.

"Who are you?" Yugi questioned still not moving from his position protecting Mai.

"My name is Raven I believe you have something I want." The Rare Hunter said observing Yugi carefully, the Hunter wasn't dressed like the others he had a sort of fighter pilot jumpsuit on that had brown straps shaped in an X coming around his torso stopping at a steel right that sat in the middle of his chest he had two grey coloured shoulder pads that covered a majority of his shoulder, Raven's shoulder length black hair waved in a slight wind that came over the area his dark eyes still watching Yugi carefully.

"I don't have anything you want." Yugi spat moving slightly over to block Mai from view.

"I challenge you to a duel Yugi Motou, if I win I claim all three Egyptian God Cards for my master." Raven said placing a duel disk on his arm.

"And who is your Master?" Yugi questioned placing his deck in the duel disk Mai had given him.

"That's something I might consider telling you if by some fluke you can beat me." Raven said allowing the duel disk to activate.

"Oh I'll beat you Raven." Yugi said.

Raven began laughing, "I know without the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle you don't stand a chance in a duel." He said confidently until Yugi smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Raven questioned angrily.

"You've made your second mistake today Raven and this one was a real amateur mistake, the first was blowing up my friends car, the second was not doing your homework before challenging me to a duel." Yugi said as the duel began.

The holographic coin toss went in Raven's favour.

**Raven LP – 6000**

**Yugi LP – 6000**

**::Raven::**

"I draw,

"1. I summon the Command Knight (Warrior/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/1900) in defence mode and play one card face down."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (Warrior/Effect ATK/1400 DEF/1200) in defence mode,

2. I add this Horn of Light (Equip/Spell) this card increases the defence points of my Celtic Guard by 800 points (DEF/2000),

3. I also add this Wicked Flamberge – Baou (Equip/Spell) this card increases the attack of Celtic Guard by 500 points (ATK/1900),

4. And since I summoned a Warrior monster to the field your Command Knight's effect activates increase the attack of both out monsters 400 points,

5. Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK/2300),

6. Command Knight (ATK/1600),

7. I end my turn by playing two cards face down,

8. Which allows me to activate the special ability of the card in my hand Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (Warrior/Effect ATK/2300 DEF/2100) in attack mode,

9. I can summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight to the field without sacrifice if it is the only card in my hand,

10. And of course the special ability of Command Knight increasing the attack of Swift Gaia by 400 hundred points (ATK/2700),

11. That ends my turn."

**::Raven::**

"Very impressive Yugi Motou but you still won't win, I draw,

1. I summon Dark Blade (Warrior ATK/1800 DEF/1500) in attack mode,

2. I equip it with Kiryu (Dragon/Union ATK/2000 DEF/1500) this is a special subset of monsters that can equip specific monster cards with special abilities like Dark Blade,

3. Kiryu can increase the attack and defence points of my Dark Blade by 900 points (ATK/2700 DEF/2400),

4. And the effect of Command Knight activates (ATK/3100),

5. Now I attack your Swift Gaia with Dark Blade."

Dark Blade's attack destroyed Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight.

**Raven – 6000**

**Yugi – 5600**

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I summon one monster face down in defence mode,

2. I play one card face down and that will end my turn."

**::Raven::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Blade Knight (Warrior/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1000) in attack mode,

2. Now I attack your face down card with Dark Blade."

"Big mistake Raven, I activate Magic Cylinder (Trap), this card negates the attack of your monster and deducts the attack of the monster from your life points." Yugi said smirking.

The effect of Magic Cylinder inflicted 3100 points of damage to the opponent's life points.

**Yugi – 5600**

**Raven – 2900**

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I play Pot of Greed (Spell),

2. Allowing me to draw up to more cards into my hand,

3. I now activate my other face down card Polymerization (Spell),

4. To fuse Summoned Skull (Fiend ATK/2500 DEF/1200),

5. With the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/2000) in my hand,

6. To summon Black Skull Dragon (Dragon/Fusion ATK/3200 DEF/2500) in attack mode,

7. Since I don't know what that card you have face down is I'll end my turn."

**::Raven::**

"I draw,

1. I sacrifice my Blade Knight to the graveyard,

2. To summon Freed the Matchless General (Warrior/Effect ATK/2300 DEF/1700) in defence mode,

3. Next I play Polymerization,

4. To fuse Spirit Ryu (Dragon/Effect ATK/1000 DEF/1000),

5. And Warrior Dai Grepher (Warrior ATK/1700 DEF/1600) from my hand,

6. To summon Ryu-Senshi (Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1200) in defence mode,

7. Command Knight's special ability activates,

8. Ryu-Senshi (ATK/2400),

9. Freed the Matchless General (ATK/2700)

10. That ends my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I place one card face down on the field,

2. Then flip Des Feral Imp (Reptile/Effect ATK/1600 DEF/1800) into face up defence mode,

3. Des Feral Imp's special ability activates allowing me to return one card from my graveyard to my hand,

4. This allows me to summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight back to the field in defence mode due to its special ability,

5. That ends my turn."

**::Raven::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Marauding Captain (Warrior/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/700) in attack mode,

2. Next I activate this Ultimate Offering (Trap) card I had face down,

3. By sacrificing 800 of my life points I can summon another monster to the field,

4. So I sacrifice Marauding Captain,

5. And Freed the Matchless General from the field,

6. To summon Sword Hunter (Warrior/Effect ATK/2450 DEF/1700) in attack mode, (**LP – 2100**)

7. Command Knight's special Ability activates (ATK/2850),

8. Now I add this Mage Power (Equip/Spell) to Sword Hunter,

9. This card increases the attack of the equip monster 500 points for every face up Spell/Trap card on the field (ATK/3850),

10. Now I attack your Des Feral Imp with Sword Hunter."

Sword Hunter's attack destroyed Des Feral Imp, Sword Hunter's effect activates (ATK/4050), Mage Power's effect activates (ATK/4550).

"Come on Yugi don't let this freak intimidate you, put this guy away Yugi style." Mai yelled in support.

**::Yugi::**

"Yeah, I draw," Yugi said and a big grin came over his features casting a side glance at Mai.

1. I play Harpie's Feather Duster (Spell) to destroy all your Spell and Trap cards on the field,

2. Which means your Sword Hunter loses the extra fifteen hundred point attack boost it gained from Mage Power and its special ability (ATK/2850),

3. Which also destroys Kiryu returning Dark Blade to its original attack and defence (ATK/2200 DEF/1500),

4. Now I switch my Black Skull Dragon to attack mode to destroy your Ryu-Senshi,

5. Next I activate Last Attack Orders (Continuous/Trap) this card switches all your monsters from defence to attack mode for the duration the card is activate,

6. I activate one of my other face down cards Contract with the Abyss (Ritual/Spell) by sacrificing a monster or monsters with enough level stars I can summon any Dark Attribute Monster,

7. So I sacrifice Black Skull Dragon with nine level stars,

8. To summon Dark Paladin (Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect ATK/2900 DEF/2400) in attack mode,

9. Its special ability increases its attack by 500 points for every Dragon type monster on the field and in both players' graveyards (ATK/4900),

10. Now I activate my final face down card Diffusion Wave Motion (Spell) by sacrificing half my remaining life points (**LP – 2800**) I can select one Spellcaster type monsters on my side of the field and have it attack all the monsters on my opponents side of the field,

11. GO DARK PALADIN ATTACK."

Dark Paladin's attacks destroyed Dark Blade, Command Knight and Sword Hunter.

**Yugi – 2800**

**Raven – 0**

"Great job Yugi." Mai congratulated walking over and in an unusual move gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek making the young man blush.

Yugi snapped out of it within seconds when he realized that the Rare Hunters were surrounding the two.

"Hey let us go NOW." Yugi growled glaring at them angrily.

Raven rose from the ground where he'd been thrown seconds before by the blow back from the destruction of his monsters glaring a hole through Yugi.

"I'm going to get those God Cards one way or another Motou." Raven vowed trying to rush him.

Mai leapt into action immediately kneeing Raven in the stomach before chopping him across the back of the head sending the man sprawling to the ground.

"You're not going to hurt Yugi while I'm around." Mai proclaimed angrily.

"Let us go." Yugi ordered.

Raven's right eyebrow twitched irritably glaring at the pair of them, "Withdraw." He ordered his men they disappeared into the Shadows like they had never been there.

Yugi sighed, "Shame about your car Mai." He said staring at the smoking cinder that once was Mai's Alfa.

"It's replaceable." Mai responded waving it off walking towards one of the vehicles left behind by the Rare Hunters grabbing her and Yugi's bags.

"Come on we don't want to miss the deadline." Mai said smiling as Yugi ran to join her.

**Location: Unknown**

"Master forgive me, Yugi Motou was a better duellist than anticipated." Raven begged from his master.

"SILENCE." His master yelled.

"We will get other opportunities to capture the Pharaoh Light." The man next to Raven's master offered.

"He is integral to our plans we must obtain him the puzzle and the god cards to succeed." The master complained.

"Time has taught me patience you two must learn patience we will obtain all the components for our victory but it will take time." The other said.

"Time maybe the one thing we do not have with Violet in their ranks as Raven has reported they may discover us before we are ready." The master countered looking out window to the world below.

"Time is linear, we are not linear, we plenty of opportunities left to destroy them all." The other said walking up beside the first.

"And when we do we will rule the world."

**Next – On the Run with Seto and Serenity**


	7. Chapter 6 On the Run with Seto and Sere...

**Author's Note: Thanks to Depressed Pixie, Silver Moon Phoenix, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, DBZ Warrior1, AniMes 18, Me-Ik's my Yami and dontmesswithYami for reviewing, to AniMes 18 please tell me your guess for who may be behind this I enjoy hearing peoples guesses, I'm not going to say whether your right or wrong but feel free to guess anyway, and to SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix I wouldn't say I hate Yami because hate is a very strong word, I would just say I strongly dislike the way he's always getting the limelight while Yugi gets shoved into the background when it's Yugi who puts himself on the line in the duels I mean if Yugi gets destroyed Yami can always find himself another body to inhabit Yugi doesn't have that luxury. (That's the short answer anyway.) Oh one thing, I forgot that May has 31 days not 30 so I've had to readjust the dates on the previous chapters its now June 2 not June 3 in the story, and to Depressed Pixie my apologies but Serenity won't be dying in this fic.**

**Chapter 6– On the Run with Seto and Serenity**

**Location: Somewhere between Domino and Tokyo, Japan Date: June 2, 2005**

Seto Kaiba drove his red Ferrari Enzo on the back roads towards Tokyo, knowing both Yugi and Harpy Woman, and the Mutt and Friendship Girl were taking the two highways, if it were anyone other than Yugi Kaiba knew he wouldn't have listen to a word of what the person had said, but Kaiba had respect for Yugi as a duellist and as a person. Kaiba however didn't have respect for the Spirit of the Puzzle, Kaiba didn't have respect for cowards and that's what he considered Spirit man, hiding in the body of a child and using his body as a vessel to fulfill some ancient prophecy nonsense that Ishizu was preaching about, foolish nonsense meant to scare children and idiots in Kaiba's opinion.

Kaiba glanced at his girlfriend who was staring out the car window Serenity had changed into a pair of denim jeans and a red long sleeved button up shirt for the journey. But Serenity had changed into a woman in the last year as well, not just physically but emotionally, she was no longer a clingy cry baby, Kaiba was dating a self confident, self motivated woman of the world and Kaiba was particularly happy about this he wanted a woman to date not a child that pretended to be a woman.

"You're thinking about... Joey aren't you?" Kaiba asked saying her brother's name despite how it pained him.

Serenity Wheeler sighed, "I guess it was too much to hope that he would accept it if he saw us together." She said before sighing again.

"Your brother always was slow on the uptake." Kaiba growled not wanting to insult Serenity brother in her presence.

"I don't want him to make me chose between the two of you, because for once he'll lose, he still thinks I'm a child, God look at me I'm talking about my own brother as if he were my father." Serenity said irately.

"He was the closest thing you had growing up if I remember what you told me correctly Serenity." Kaiba offered knowing that Serenity's father had died of alcohol poisoning when she was still young after he divorced her mother leaving Joey to defend for himself most of his life.

"Still that doesn't mean I should have to seek his approval about who I date, whether he likes it or not you're my boyfriend so he'll have to chose accept me having a boyfriend he loathes or losing a sister because I'm not choosing him over you." Serenity said smiling at Kaiba who was now smirking.

"You like having something over my big brother a lot don't you?" Serenity asked shaking her head.

"I am not smirking because of that Serenity." Kaiba said Serenity rolled her eyes muttering "Men" just loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

"I heard you Serenity." Kaiba said flatly.

"You were supposed to Seto." Serenity responded flashing him a quick smile as the car entered a ghost town, Serenity watched her boyfriend now dressed in a long jet black trench coat with a grey SK symbol on the collar it was just like his white one but black and long sleeved, underneath the coat was a black shirt and a pair of black jeans held up by a belt with a silver buckle, and this to Serenity was Seto's casual look, Serenity watched a worried look come into his eyes as black storm clouds gathered over head lightening flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Seto speed up I don't want to get caught in this storm." Serenity requested and Seto complied looking happy she'd suggested it first.

Several minutes later Kaiba slammed the breaks of the Enzo on hard spinning the wheel almost turning the car over as he brought it to a stop,

"SETO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US BOTH KILLED!" Serenity yelled at her boyfriend who ignored her looking past Serenity out the window, Serenity stopped in brief confusion wondering what he was looking at then turning to look closing her eyes.

In front of the stretching to both sides of the street completely blocking access were between ten and twenty Rare Hunters, Kaiba and Serenity stepped out of the car, Kaiba immediately coming around the car to stand in front of Serenity protectively, Serenity rolled her eyes and pushed her way passed Kaiba to stand beside him.

"What is the meaning of this, what do you want from us?" Kaiba growled angrily.

Two of the Rare Hunters parted to let a third in, this one was shorter than the others and from what Kaiba could tell female, several locks of long blonde hair draped down from under the hood of the cloak.

"Hello Kaibe." A female voice said from underneath, Kaiba immediately recoiled in disgust while Serenity looked on confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kaiba yelled.

"Oh Kaibe I thought you were supposed to be a genius?" The female voice said with a hint of humour.

"Hawkins I demand to know what you're doing with the Rare Hunters?" Kaiba growled.

Serenity's eyes widened as Rebecca Hawkins pulled back the hood to reveal her face to them.

"I've made a deal with them." Rebecca said smiling manically.

"What kind of deal?" Serenity asked she'd never met Rebecca but she knew of her from Téa, Joey and Seto's stories and of her fascination with Yugi, or Serenity should say obsession.

"I agree to help them by duelling you and I get my darling back when this is all over." Rebecca said her manic smile growing.

"Rebecca he broke up with you, I heard you were over possessive guy's don't like that." Serenity tried to explain.

"But girls have to keep a tight lease on their man I can't have some other slut like you drawing my Yugi away with your temptress ways." Rebecca argued indicating to Serenity, the only person who grew angrier than Serenity was Kaiba.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY GIRLFRIEND THAT!" Kaiba roared in a tone that made everyone but Serenity and Rebecca recoil.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Whatever Kaibe, I have to duel you then I can be reunited with my sweet darling again." Rebecca said proudly.

"Serenity go back and wait in the car this won't take long." Kaiba said smirking putting a duel disk on his arm.

"That's ok Seto I want to watch you ground her into dust." Serenity said leaning on the Enzo as the Duel began.

The coin toss went in Kaiba's favour,

**Seto LP – 6000**

**Rebecca LP – 6000**

**:Seto:**

"I draw, are you prepared for my newest assortment of card,

1. I summon the Armed Dragon LV3 (Dragon/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/900) in defence mode,

2. I play two cards face down."

**:Rebecca:**

"I draw,

1. I summon the Archfiend Soldier (Fiend ATK/1900 DEF/1500) to the field in attack mode, Isn't he a cutie,

2. I place two cards face down to end my turn."

**:Seto:**

"I draw,

1. The special effect of Armed Dragon LV3 activates,

2. I sacrifice it to summon Armed Dragon LV5 (Dragon/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1700) in attack mode,

3. I now summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (Dragon/Effect ATK/1600 DEF/1000) in attack mode and a card face down,

4. GO ARMED DRAGON ATTACK ARCHFIEND SOLDIER, GO HORUS DIRECT ATTACK!"

Armed Dragon LV5's attack destroyed Archfiend Soldier, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 inflicted 1600 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Seto – 6000**

**Rebecca – 3900**

**:Rebecca:**

"You big meanie, I draw,

1. I summon Opticlops (Fiend ATK/1800 DEF/1700) in defence mode,

2. That ends my turn."

**:Seto:**

"You should have attacked me that turn fool, I draw,

1. I activate Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 special ability,

2. To sacrifice it to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (Dragon/Effect ATK/2300 DEF/1600) in attack mode,

3. HORUS ATTACK OPTICLOPS, ARMED DRAGON DIRECT ATTACK!"

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6's attack destroyed Opticlops, Armed Dragon LV5's attack inflicted 2400 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Seto – 6000**

**Rebecca – 1500**

"Thank you Kaibe I've got you now." Rebecca said doing a little dance.

"I draw,

1. I play one card face down and activate Card Destruction (Spell) to send all the cards in both our hands to the graveyard,

2. I activate my face down card Monster Reborn to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (Fiend/Effect ATK/2450 DEF/1600) in attack mode,

3. Now I remove Archfiend Soldier, Lesser Fiend (Fiend/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/1000) and Opticlops from play,

4. To summon Dark Necrofear (Fiend/Effect ATK/2200 DEF/2800) in attack mode,

5. Next I equip Dark Necrofear with Dark Energy (Equip/Spell) to increase Dark Necrofear's attack and defence points 300 for the duration of the card being active (ATK/2500 DEF/3100),

6. Now I attack with Dark Necrofear and Dark Ruler Ha Des, since Dark Ruler Ha Des is on the field the effect of both Armed Dragon and Horus the Black Flame Dragon are negated."

Dark Ruler Ha Des's attack destroyed Armed Dragon LV5, Dark Necrofear's attack destroyed Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6.

**Seto – 5750**

**Rebecca – 1500**

**:Seto:**

"I draw,

1. I activate the Swords of Revealing Light (Spell) to stop you from attacking for three turns,

2. Next I summon X-Head Cannon (Machine ATK/1800 DEF/1500) in attack mode,

3. That ends my turn."

**:Rebecca:**

"I draw, **:Swords of Revealing Light Effect Turn: 1:**

1. I play Contract with the Dark Master (Ritual/Spell),

2. And sacrifice Skull Archfiend of Lightening (Fiend/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/1200),

3. And Darkbishop Archfiend (Fiend/Effect ATK/300 DEF/1400) from my hand,

4. To summon Dark Master – Zork (Fiend/Ritual/Effect ATK/2700 DEF/1500) in attack mode,

5. That ends my turn."

**:Seto:**

"I draw,

1. I summon Z-Metal Tank (Machine/Union ATK/1500 DEF/1300) in attack mode,

2. I remove both Z-Metal Tank and X-Head Cannon from play,

3. To summon XZ-Tank Cannon (Machine/Fusion/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/2100) in attack mode,

4. I equip XZ-Tank Cannon with Fusion Weapon (Equip/Spell) this equip card increases the attack and defence of a level six or lower Fusion monster by 1500 points (ATK/3900 DEF/3600),

5. Next I play 7 Completed to increase the attack of XZ-Tank Cannon another 700 points (ATK/4600),

6. I activate my other face down card White Dragon Ritual (Ritual/Spell) and sacrifice Luster Dragon (Dragon ATK/1900 DEF/1600) from my hand,

7. To summon Paladin of White Dragon (Dragon/Ritual/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/1200) in attack mode,

8. I equip Paladin of White Dragon with Ritual Weapon (Equip/Spell) to increase its attack and defence 1500 points (ATK/3400 DEF/2700),

9. I activate XZ-Tank Cannon's special ability and send one card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy one face down Spell/Trap card on your side of the field,

10. I play one card face down,

11. HAWKINS NEVER MESS WITH THE KAIBA FAMILY NOW XZ-TANK CANNON ATTACK DARK RULER, PALADIN OF WHITE DRAGON ATTACK DARK NECROFEAR!"

XZ-Tank Cannon's attack destroyed Dark Ruler Ha Des, Paladin of White Dragon's attack destroyed Dark Necrofear.

**Seto – 5750**

**Rebecca – 0**

Serenity walked over to Kaiba glaring at the fallen form of Rebecca Hawkins with pity.

"Good duelling Seto." Serenity said kissing Kaiba on the cheek.

"Hrumph it was easy." Kaiba said glaring hatefully at Rebecca as she got up.

"You'll regret this Kaibe." Rebecca growled before she and the other Rare Hunters disappeared into the shadows.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I doubt it." He muttered before he and Serenity walked back to the Enzo.

**Next – On the Run with Téa and Joey**


	8. Chapter 7 On the Run with Joey and Téa

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix DBZ Warrior1, Depressed Pixie and Jerrie for reviewing again, those who missed it should go back to last chapter I updated this fic right before the upgrades began so some of you may have missed it. To SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix thanks for saying you think my duels are great but don't get yourselves down your duels are great and your duels are definitely not inferior to mine I've just had a lot of practise writing duels in my other fiction stories.**

**Chapter 7 – On the Run with Joey and Téa**

**Reloaded**

**Location: Somewhere between Domino and Tokyo/Yokohama. Date: June 2, 2005**

Joey sped down the main highway between Domino City and Tokyo, he knew this path well having visited his sister in Domino several times before she started dating Kaiba, Joey growled angrily at this he hated Kaiba, he hated even more the fact that he was dating his sister.

Joey glanced at Téa who was sitting beside him, she was dressed in a pink tube top that showed her stomach under a white jacket and white pants, Joey surprised himself by catching a glance at Téa in more than a typical Joey way more of a guy checking out a hot girl, which disturbed Joey to no end.

"I'm surprised at somethin' Téa." Joey said breaking the long silence that had hung in the air since they'd left Domino.

"What's that Joey?" Téa asked regarding her friend now dressed his old green jacket with a tight black undershirt and dark blue pants, Téa caught herself looking and quick stared out the window again.

"I'm surprised you just let Yug go like dat." He said.

"Well all I want is for Yugi to be happy and he looked really happy with Mai around." Téa commented catching the slump in Joey's body language.

"Yeah I noticed." Joey said in a depressed manner.

Téa sighed, "So your still in love with her?" She asked.

"I guess, I mean I always had a thing for her." Joey said Téa rolled her eyes.

"Well dah Joey even Kaiba saw that." Téa commented sarcastically she saw him flinch at the mention of the CEO's name.

"Yeah but still I thought you'd be reactin' a little more." Joey commented.

Téa sighed again looking into the distance as dark cloud started forming, "It's difficult not to want him back Joey, I had a crush on him for so long but things just weren't working out." Téa explained depressed.

"I thought dis plan would be a good way to get things back, I guess not." Joey said angrily.

"It's not your fault Joey, Yugi knew things would change." Téa tried to reassure her friend.

"But don't ya feel we left him behind sometimes." Joey said looking at Téa for a moment.

"Constantly Joey." Téa answered.

"See what I mean." He responded.

"It'll work out, like things between you and Serenity." Téa said changing the subject.

"Don't talk to me about dat." Joey growled.

"She's your sister." Téa reminded him.

"SHE'S DATING DAT CREEP?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Do you know how hurt she is that you hate her boyfriend." Téa scolded him.

"It's her own fault." Joey growled, Téa forced Joey to pull over.

"Téa what da heck?" Joey asked before Téa slapped him hard across the face.

"I can't believe you of all people said that about Serenity, you know how much your little sister adores you…" Téa said before Joey interrupted her.

"But she's dating dat…" Joey said before stopping in fear that Téa would slap him again.

"I don't care who she's dating and neither should you, be her big brother and offer her your love and support don't give her the cold shoulder just because you can't stand Kaiba, she grew up without a father don't make her grow into a woman without a brother either." Téa growled at him angrily.

"Yeah, sure Téa." Joey said getting back into his seat as Téa did.

"Man what da heck has gotten into you?" Joey grumbled.

Téa didn't answer she simply looked out the window of the Jeep as Joey started driving again, several new cars pulled onto the highway two black SUV's pulled onto the highway one pulling up beside the Jeep the other pulling up behind them.

"Joey?" Téa warned.

"I know Téa." Joey said attempting to speed up.

It was to late, the SUV that was driving along side suddenly picked up a great amount of speed swerving in front of the Jeep, Joey swerved to avoid it sending the Jeep into a ditch both SUV's stopping to assess the damage to the Jeep.

"TÉA, you ok?!" Joey asked fearfully removing his face from the steering wheel.

"I'd be ok Joey if I didn't have a massive headache." Téa commented rubbing the bump on her head that had appeared from the crash.

Both got out and saw the two SUV's sitting on the highway above them, "WHAT DO YA THINK DA BIG IDEA IS YOU FREAK YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN MY FRIEND KILLED?!" Joey yelled Téa holding onto his arm to prevent him from doing anything rash.

At that moment several people stepped out of the SUV's all dressed in black cloaks, Téa recoiled hiding behind Joey slightly.

"You creeps better leave my friends alone or ya gonna have ta deal with me." Joey growled.

Another stepped out of the SUV, this one was short about Mokuba's height the glint of revenge could be seen clearly from under his cloak.

"Well Wheeler we meet again." A nasal voice said from under the cloak.

"But it can't be…" Joey said shocked.

"But it is Wheeler, this time I'm going to destroy you." Weevil Underwood cackled removing the hood from his cloak revealing his green hair and large glasses he grinned maliciously at them both.

"WEEVIL YOU CREEP." Joey exclaimed trying to rush the bug Duellist but he was stopped and elevated into the air emitting a high pitched scream that seemed to come from the depths so Joseph Wheeler's soul.

"JOEY?!" Téa exclaimed as Joey was held in the field of Shadow energy.

"Let him down you freak." Téa demanded.

"Is that the best you could come up with Gardener?" Weevil asked grinning.

"I would have used fouler language but there's a child present." Téa said smirking Weevil's grin turned into a scowl.

"HEY, I'm not a child." Weevil growled angrily.

"What do you want anyway?" Téa asked.

"To destroy you, I want to duel if you beat me I'll set your friend free if you lose he's going to the Shadow Realm." Weevil said grinning placing a duel disk on his arm.

"Fine." Téa agreed picking up the duel disk she was thrown.

"LETS DUEL!?" They yelled at the same time.

The coin toss went in Téa's favour.

**Téa LP – 6000**

**Weevil LP – 6000**

**::Téa::**

"I draw,

1. I play this, Commencement Dance (Ritual/Spell),

2. And I send my Gemini Elf (Spellcaster ATK/1900 DEF/900) from my hand to the graveyard,

3. To summon the Performance of Sword (Warrior/Ritual ATK/1950 DEF/1850) in attack mode,

4. Since that was a ritual summon I can sacrifice Performance of Sword,

5. To summon the Dark Magician Girl (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1700) in attack mode,

6. Then I add Axe of Despair (Equip/Spell) to Dark Magician Girl to increase her attack 1000 points (ATK/3000),

7. I play one card face down and end my turn."

**::Weevil::**

"I draw,

1. I play one card face down in defence mode,

2. I play a card face down and end my turn."

**::Téa::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Shining Abyss in attack mode,

2. I then attack your face down card with Dark Magician Girl."

Weevil cackled, "That's what I was hoping for Gardener, reveal Parasite Paracide (Insect/Effect ATK/500 DEF/300) by attacking it you flipped it face up and that activates its effect placing it in your deck face up that's when the fun begins." He explained smirking throwing the card to Téa she caught it placing the card face up in her deck before shuffling it ending her turn.

**::Weevil::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Petit Moth (Insect ATK/300 DEF/250) in defence,

2. I equip it with Cocoon of Evolution (Insect/Effect ATK/0 DEF/2000),

3. I play the Swords of Revealing Light (Spell) preventing you from attacking for three turns,

4. I end my turn but in six turns my ultimate monster will be unleashed Gardener and it will destroy you." Weevil cackled.

**::Téa:: (Swords of Revealing Light Effect Turn – 1)**

"We'll see Weevil, I draw,

1. I summon Jinzo (Machine/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1500) in attack mode by sending Shining Abyss to the graveyard,

2. I add Amplifier (Equip/Spell) this card negates the effect that makes Jinzo destroy Trap cards on my side of the field,

3. That ends my turn."

**::Weevil:: (Cocoon of Evolution Turn – 1)**

"I draw,

1. I activate the card Javelin Beetle Pact (Ritual/Spell),

2. I sacrifice Hercules Beetle (Insect ATK/1500 DEF/2000)

3. And Jirai Gumo (Insect ATK/2200 DEF/100),

4. To summon Javelin Beetle (Insect/Ritual ATK/2450 DEF/2550) in attack mode,

5. And now I play this Dark Designator (Spell),

6. This card forces you to draw a card of my choosing from your deck and add it to your hand Gardener and I choose the Parasite Paracide card so say good by to 1000 life points as it's summoned to my side of the field and all of your monsters become Insect types." Weevil cackled.

**Weevil – 6000**

**Téa – 5000**

**::Téa:: (Swords of Revealing Light Effect Turn – 2)**

"I draw,

1. I activate my face down card Dust Tornado (Trap),

2. I destroy you Swords of Revealing Light and that's not all I can do,

3. Dust Tornado allows me to play one more Spell/Trap card from my hand so,

4. I play this card face down,

5. Now I play Cost Down (Spell) this card allows me to lower the summoning level of all cards in my hand by two,

6. Next I play this card Injection Fairy Lily (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/400 DEF/1500) in attack mode,

7. And activate Triangle Power (Spell) this card increases the attack and defence of all level 1 monsters by 2000 points until the end of the turn (ATK/2400),

8. Next I activate Injection Fairy Lily's special ability and sacrifice 2000 of my life points (**LP – 3000**) to increase the attack of Fairy Lily by 3000 (ATK/5400),

9. But wait their's more I play Sword of Soul Eater (Equip/Spell) and sacrifice Dark Magician Girl to increase Injection Fairy Lily's attack another thousand points (ATK/6400),

10. For my last move I play Opti-Camouflage Armour (Equip/Spell) this allows a level one monster to attack your life points directly Weevil,

11. NOW ATTACK?!" Téa yelled.

"Not so fast Gardener, I activate Insect Barrier (Spell) this card prevents you from attacking me with any insect monster, and since all your monsters are insects thanks to Parasite Paracide you can't attack me." Weevil laughed.

"Sorry Weevil but I activate Solemn Judgement (Trap) by giving up half my life points (**LP – 1500**) I can negate and destroy the activation of a Spell/Trap card or an Effect Monster and this time its your Spell card." Téa said smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Weevil exclaimed.

**Téa – 1500**

**Weevil – 0**

"GREAT JOB TÉA!" Joey exclaimed running over to her.

"Thanks Joey." Téa said blushing slightly.

"Since when did you get so good?" Joey asked.

"Yugi taught me." Téa explained Joey nodded looking past her to Weevil.

"PLEASE DON'T MASTER I DIDN'T KNOW…" Weevil pleaded with some invisible force.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN BEAT THE CHEERLEADER AND YOU EXPECT FORGIVENESS, YOU GET NOTHING BUT PUNISHMENT." A voice yelled from Weevil's body before his eyes got the look of someone who's soul had been taken and he collapsed onto the ground, the Rare Hunters retreated into their vehicles and left.

"Good riddance." Joey growled.

"Yeah, come on we've got to push the Jeep back onto the highway." Téa said walking over.

"Hey Téa." Joey said looking at her.

"Yeah Joey?" Téa asked.

"Thanks for da save."

**Next – Feeling Revelation**


	9. Chapter 8 Feeling Revelation

**Author's Note: Thanks to Me-Ik's my Yami, Ani-Mes18 ::Glares at Yami Ani::, SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix, Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, dontmesswithYami and Depressed Pixie for reviewing, Just a couple of things I think I need a therapist because I'm going to write a story around everyone's most loathed CEO Seto Kaiba, I really need a therapist… And ah in Tristan's defence (Shoot me if I ever say that again) Joey was the one who asked if the bomb was meant for them not Tristan in that chapter of the story.**

**Warning: This may contain spoilers for the current season of Yu-Gi-Oh! In the United States.**

**Chapter 8 – Feeling Revelation**

**Location: Kaiba Corporation Yokohama Complex Tokyo, Japan. Time: June 3, 2004**

Tokyo/Yokohama, the capital of the Nippon state as it is known to the locals to outsiders it is simply Japan. The urban hub of Tokyo is populated by almost 27 million people. Dominating the skyline of this metropolis is the Kaiba Corporation's Yokohama Complex, the forty story building holds the Tokyo branch, and this is where six people all with stories to tell are heading.

First to arrive are Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler both smug after Kaiba's defeat of Rebecca Hawkins, "I wonder how Yugi will react to you defeating his ex, Seto?" Serenity asked.

Kaiba smirked, "Well he's just going to have to get used to it." Serenity smiled.

An hour later the second group of Joey and Téa arrived after there defeat of Weevil Underwood, "Did we really have ta bring him with us Téa?" Joey asked irritably.

"Yes Joey it's not like we could have just left him there." Téa said glancing back at the immobile form of Weevil Underwood in the back seat of the Jeep.

"I thought you would've been of a different opinion considering what happened on da train during dat whole thing with da Orichalcos when he ripped up dat card he claimed was Yugi's soul card." Joey reminded Téa shivered and withdrew slightly.

Joey gripped the steering wheel tightly 'Way ta go dimwit Téa's still depressed by dat whole thing and ya had to bring it up, idiot.' He thought.

"Hey look Téa sorry, ya know me just a big mouth idiot, I didn't mean ta bring up bad memories." Joey said trying to sooth his friend.

"Its ok Joey I'm just glad we were able to save everyone in the end." Téa responded as Joey pulled up to the Complex.

"Yug better be in dere, its bad enough Kaiba's dating my sis but now I have ta play nice nice with the creep in his own building." Joey growled.

"Just try to grin and bear it Joey, the sooner this is over the sooner you can get a far from Kaiba as you want." Téa offered.

"Yeah I guess." Joey agreed as he slung Underwood over his shoulder and headed inside.

"I thought Mutts brought in Fleas, not Cockroaches." Kaiba spat as he glared at the pair as they entered.

"Stow it Kaiba." To everyone's surprise Téa growled angrily to the CEO.

"Dis cockroach ran us off da road between Domino and Tokyo, den Téa duelled him." Joey explained unceremoniously throwing Weevil on one of the couches in the main lobby area of the Yokohama complex.

The Yokohama complex wasn't built for comfort, it was built of scientific research even the main Lobby was built out of metallic coloured steel two couches sat in the middle of the room, behind the couch on the left were a bank of lifts that lead to the other floors of the building, Parallel to the door was a small currently unmanned reception desk.

"Hrumph, if Gardener duelled him how did you manage to get here?" Kaiba asked smugly sitting on the arm of the right hand couch putting his arm around Serenity to further provoke Joey.

"Hey Téa did well she beat Weevil far and square." Joey spat defensively.

"Hn, what did Underwood do, steal that Japanese Championship." Kaiba joked.

"KAIBA…" Joey growled about to leap on Kaiba if Téa hadn't held him back.

"WHY don't we tell Joey and Téa about who we ran into Seto?" Serenity asked sweetly trying to stop a fight between her boyfriend and her brother.

"We were also stopped on our way here Wheeler." Kaiba explained.

"By who?" Téa asked.

"Rebecca Hawkins." Serenity answered.

"WHAT." Joey and Téa exclaimed together.

"It's true." Kaiba confirmed.

"What's true Seto?" A voice from the door asked.

"YUGI?!" The group exclaimed together as the last two people entered.

"Hey guys sorry it took so long for us to arrive we got…" Yugi started as he and Mai walked in but Joey cut him off.

"Ambushed right Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yes Joseph how did you know?" Mai asked sitting down next to Serenity with Yugi on the other side of her glancing at the immobile form of Weevil Underwood.

"We all had a similar experience." Kaiba said before explaining about Rebecca and Weevil.

Yugi stayed silent for several minutes glancing at Weevil deciding on a plan, "Ok, Mai, Joey I think you two should investigate this person that Joey recognized at the Games Shop and see if you can get any info on who the leader of the Rare Hunters is." Yugi said both Joey and Mai nodded and left immediately.

"Man its weird ta see Yug all in leader mode." Joey said as he and Mai climbed into the Jeep.

"I think it's sexy." Mai commented slyly, Joey rolled his eyes starting up the vehicle.

"Where are we going Joseph?" Mai asked curiously.

"Da Yami Oni Night club." Joey stated Mai nodded.

The journey was quiet until, "So Mai, how do ya feel about Yugi?" Joey asked.

Mai thought for only a moment, "I'm falling in love with him Joey." Mai said causing Joey to slump in his seat.

"But Mai I'm still in love with ya." Joey said sadly, Mai didn't look shocked instead a sad look came into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Joseph, I did feel that way for you once, maybe if I hadn't been drawn into darkness by the Orichalcos I might have told you how I felt, but I don't feel that way anymore, I'm in love with Yugi now." Mai explained gently Joey nodded.

"It's cool Mai as long as Yug makes ya happy I'm happy for ya." Joey said smiling which Mai returned.

"He does Joey, and don't get down on yourself there's a girl out there for you, but after me it would be difficult to find someone that can measure up." Mai said smugly.

Joey grinned, "Dat's da Mai I remember." He said as the Jeep pulled up in front of the Yami Oni Night club.

"Let's go." Joey said as black fog began to encompass the city.

And the Long Night began.

**Next – Tokyo Blues**


	10. Chapter 9 Tokyo Blues

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, dontmesswithYami, Depressed pixie, AniMes18 and Me-Ik's my Yami for reviewing, Ugh I hate moving house it has prevented me from updating and accessing the net so if anyone else reviewed last chapter before I posted this thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not Farther Away by Evanescence from the Origin Album, it is owned by Evanescence and the respective record label.**

**Warning: This chapter contains Mature Content, and contains spoilers for future episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 9 – Tokyo Blues**

**Farther Away**

_I took their smiles and I made them mine._

_I sold my soul just to hide the light._

_And now I see what I really am, _

_A thief a whore and a liar._

_I run to you, _

_Call out your name, _

_I see you there, farther away._

"Man dis fog's as thick as…" Joey began as he and Mai made their way from Yugi's Jeep to the Yami Oni Night Club where they hoped to get some information about the person leading the Rare Hunters, Joey was now dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves his dog tags sitting on top of the shirt.

"As your skull." Mai spat jokingly as they walked up the steps into the club, the fog felt very familiar to Mai for some reason and it gave her chills, she was wishing Yugi had come along if for nothing else then company, Mai was dressed in a black shirt underneath her regular purple jacket with black pants and black boots. The thought crossed Joey's mind after he thought she looked hotter than hell was that she looked ready to kick butt.

Joey and Mai walked through the imposing plate glass doors of the club, Joey noticed one of the Bouncers speaking into a microphone on his sleeve as Mai passed; the club was what they expected extremely loud music blaring something by Limp Bizkit that neither Joey nor Mai could identify the room was dark and full of cigarette smoke the dance floor was filled with people all moving to the music.

A short man in a dark pin striped suit approached Mai; Joey was surprised that she looked apprehensive at someone approaching her.

"Ah, Miss Violet good to see you, your usual table I presume?" The man who appeared to be the owner of the club judging by the number of bodyguards surrounding them.

"Ah, you've got the wrong girl." Mai said shortly before quick marching Joey out of that area of the club.

"Mai what da heck was dat all about?" Joey questioned.

"Nothing Joey." Mai snapped as the two walked through the club.

After a few minutes it seemed to Joey that nothing was definitely something seven different people came up to Mai calling her violet, all of them were men and Mai seemed very uncomfortable.

"Dat's it come on." Joey said grabbing Mai by the arm.

"Joey…" Mai protested.

"Don't argue Mai we need to talk." Joey said almost dragging Mai out of the night club.

"But we haven't found out anything." Mai protested angrily trying to break Joey's grip.

"I don't care about dat at da second Mai we've got ta talk." Joey said pulling Mai into a café that was located near the night club; Joey put Mai in a chair and sat across from her ordering two coffees.

"Ok Mai spill what da heck is going on, why were doe's people callin' you Violet and where have ya been for da last year?" Joey questioned angrily.

"Joseph I don't want to talk about it." Mai said quietly looking away.

"Mai ya gonna have ta talk about." Joey said.

"It's sweet for you to be concerned for me…" Mai began.

"It's not just you Mai it's Yug as well he's gotta thing for ya and I'm not seein' my best bud hurt by a secret your keepin'." Joey stated looking very serious.

Mai looked at Joey with admiration for trying to protect his best friend; she sipped her coffee and looked out the window.

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind._

_You give me all but the reason why._

_I reach but I feel only air at night._

_Not you, not love, just nothing._

_I run to you, _

_Call out your name, _

_I see you there, farther away._

"After I was freed from the control of the Orichalcos I had to get away Joey, I didn't know what had happened I had betrayed the people closest to me and it all most cost us Yugi, I got Ishizu's message saying that Yami's ceremonial battle was going to take place, It made me think of returning but I knew I couldn't." Mai explained.

"Why Mai?" Joey asked, Mai ignored the question and continued.

"I found myself in Tokyo about a month after that, I was broke I'd sold my car to get money but that only took me so far, I could have gone back to Domino I had money in my old life, plenty of it, but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't go back." Mai explained Joey nodded not bothering to ask why because he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"I became a thief picking pockets to survive, that is until I got caught, it was at a club called Tokyo Blues the owner offered me a choice, I could go to jail, or I could start working for him." Mai said.

"Wait, Tokyo Blues… DAT'S A STRIP CLUB!?" Joey exclaimed Mai hung her head.

"I began stripping under the name Violet, the work was degrading but I had money, one night someone recognised me and offered me a chance to get out of that job, but there was a catch, I had to join the Rare hunters." Mai said looking away from Joey.

"You didn't did ya?" Joey questioned stunned.

_Try to forget you, _

_But without you I feel nothing._

_Don't leave me here, by myself._

_I can't breathe._

_I run to you, _

_Call out your name, _

_I see you there, father away._

"Yes Joseph I did." Mai responded.

"Why?" Is all Joey could muster to ask.

"I felt safe with them, my crew protected me but, they used my duelling skills… and me." Mai said quietly.

"What do ya me, 'and me'?" Joey asked.

"Some of the male members used me, and then threw me away." Mai explained visibly flinching at the bad memory.

"What do…? Oh Mai." Joey said sadly as the realization of what she meant dawned on him he placed a hand on her shoulder trying his best to comfort her.

"After a while I started having dreams, vivid dreams about your group of friends, they'd found out what I had done, I would plead for them not to leave and not to abandon me but they would walk away, even Yugi." Mai said.

"The Rare Hunters made me duel to obtain rare cards, I won a lot of cards for them, but every time I won a card I felt my soul slipping away, all I could think of was what you, Yugi and the rest would think of me for doing this I tried to forget all of you but I couldn't, I couldn't think of anything else but what you'd say if you knew." Mai explained still in a quiet voice not looking over to Joey.

"It got worse and worse until I couldn't ignore it anymore, I had to go back, I wanted to be with my friends again, and with Yugi, about five weeks ago I got all the money the Rare Hunters had and ran." Mai finished looking up at Joey.

"Wheeler, you can't tell Yugi any of this." Mai said.

"But why Mai?" Joey questioned.

"Because it would hurt him if he knew, I can't bare to hurt him please Joseph promise me you won't tell him." Mai pleaded with Joey.

Joey brought his chair around to sit next to Mai staring straight into her eyes, "I promise Mai, but listen ta me you gotta trust us a little more we'd never walk away from ya over something like dis especially my best pal, Yug's a very good judge of character I mean its one thing ta be Yug's friend but Mai Yug's in love with ya and it takes a special kind of girl ta capture Yugi's heart." Joey says smiling.

"Thank you Joey." Mai says giving Joey a hug in gratitude.

"It's cool Mai." Joey said returning the hug.

Meanwhile a boy with violet eyes was walking, he needed some time to clear his head and think about what came next, he walked by a café and saw his best friend and Mai in a tight embrace, Yugi looked away sadly.

'Oh, I guess Joey and Mai patched things up, that's great.' Yugi thought sadly turning around to go back.

"Really, great."

_I run to you,_

_Call out your name,_

_I see you there, farther away,_

_Farther away,_

_Farther away,_

_Farther away,_

_Farther away,_

_Farther away._

_Farther Away – Evanescence – Origin_

**Next –A Little Chat**


	11. Chapter 10 A Little Chat

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, Me-Ik's my Yami, Depressed pixie, Ani-mes18 and dontmesswithYami for reviewing, and as for Yami appearing I CAN'T SAY unless I want to ruin the story, he might, then again he might not that's all I'm going to say but trust me I do know which it is.**

**Chapter 10 – A Little Chat**

**Advice from a Friend**

**Location: Kaiba Corporation Yokohama Complex, Tokyo Japan. Date: June 3, 2005**

Téa had just finished being shown the guest rooms made up for the gang when she saw the front doors of the building open, where once there was a happy and for the first time in a year cheerful Yugi Motou now there stood a down and depressed boy who looked like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Yugi are you ok?" Téa asked concerned now dressed in a simple blue shirt and jeans, her instincts both as Yugi's friend and as someone who cared very deeply for Yugi wanted to comfort him but she wasn't sure he would accept it.

"I'm fine Téa, just peachy." Yugi said sadly collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Yugi…" Téa said quietly brushing some of his bangs back so she could look into his eyes.

Yugi grabbed Téa's hand gently and looked up at her, "Really Téa I'm fine, just a little… down that's all." Yugi said quietly Téa nodded embracing her ex-boyfriend in a tight hug, she wished she'd never let go of there relationship like she had, but Téa knew it was far too late now.

Suddenly Kaiba walked in with Serenity trailing behind, "Yugi I think you should look at this." He said Yugi nodded and followed with Téa.

Yugi, Téa and Serenity followed Kaiba back to a small office built for him the plasma screen attached to the wall was turned on.

"Seto what's with the picture?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know it's like this on every channel." Kaiba responded turning up the sound.

The TV announcer was speaking in English it being the English edition of the evening news, _"Good evening, in the news today a strange fog has enveloped the Tokyo/Yokohama region communications blackouts and power outages are being reported through out the city, the Tokyo International airport has been shut down until further notice city officials are pleading with everyone to remain calm this phenomenon will pass soon."_

Yugi walked over to a window looking out, "This is no natural phenomenon." He stated he could feel it the cold grasp, the emptiness this place always gave him ever since the first time.

"Are you sure Yugi?" Téa asked.

"Very sure Téa." Yugi responded coldly.

"Then what is dis place Yug?" Joey's voice asked as he and Mai entered looking perplexed as to why everyone was in here.

"Did you find out anything useful Mutt?" Kaiba spat before Yugi could answer, everyone started to find seats.

"No, no one had any clue and we had some good leads." Joey said glancing at Mai.

Mai nodded in agreement and walked over to where Yugi was sitting, she made to sit down on the arm of the chair but suddenly Yugi got up, he didn't look at Mai he just walked away to the other side of the room avoiding Joey's glance as well. Serenity, Kaiba and Téa stared in confusion at Yugi's sudden act; Serenity got the conversation back to the point.

"So Yugi it sounds like you have an idea of where we are?" She asked.

Yugi looked out the window again, his face harden then he spoke, "The Shadow Realm." He stated, the reaction was instantaneous they all recoiled at the speaking of those words, Mai visibly shuddered, Kaiba tightened his grasp on his girlfriends shoulders, Joey muttered some selective curse words under his breath glancing at Mai sadly.

"I don't understand Yugi; the other times we've been in the Shadow Realm it's only been in a small area like the top of the Battle Tower during the finals of Battle City, how could someone possess that kind of Shadow Magic?" Téa asked.

"I honestly don't know Téa; I don't think there's one person that could have this kind of power." Yugi said solemnly.

The room was quiet for a long time until Serenity spoke up, "Um, why don't we rest for a while there's going to be plenty of time to solve all our problems later." She suggested.

The group nodded and Yugi immediately walked out before anyone including Mai could speak to him, "What's up with Yugi?" Téa asked concerned.

"I don't know Téa; I'll go and find out." Mai said walking but Joey stopped her.

"Nah Mai I'll go, I think dis is something I have ta do." He said Mai nodded and wished him good luck as he walked out.

'Now where would Yug be?' Joey thought looking around the corridors of the complex, something told him to go up.

**Meanwhile,**

'Sigh' I thought Mai and I were really going somewhere, I mean could I have read the signs wrong I thought she really did like me.' Yugi thought looking out over the darken skies of Tokyo from the roof of the Yokohama Complex.

'I wish Yami was around right now, he always had good advice when it came to things like this, I remember when he used to talk about his wife Anzu, he really loved her deeply, he said I should always trust my heart when it came to matters of love, but I don't know now, I just feel so dumb.' Yugi thought groaning.

"I thought I'd find ya up here." Joey's voice rang out.

"Hi Joey." Yugi said quietly.

"So why ya up here man?" Joey asked sitting down next to Yugi.

"Just thinking." Yugi commented.

"Ah, I'll think with ya." Joey said.

"Oh yeah I forgot Joey." Yugi said glumly.

"Forgot what Yug?" Joey asked.

"I'm glad, I'm glad you and Mai are back together you make a great couple." Yugi said sadly looking away from Joey.

Joey paused, an internal struggle raged, half of Joey wanted to admit the truth to Yugi that Mai and he weren't an item and that she loved Yugi, but another part of Joey wanted to accept the lie in hopes of making Mai love him, but Joey couldn't do it he knew his friend had a thing for the girl Joey loved and as much as it pained him he was Yugi's friend first and there was nothing he wouldn't do to help Yugi be happy.

"I think ya got ya wires crossed Yug." Joey said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked inquisitively.

"We're not dating Yugi, we ain't an item Mai and me, as much as I'd like dat we ain't." Joey said.

"But what about in the coffee shop, I saw you and Mai hugging?" Yugi asked.

"Oh dat, dat's what made you think me and Mai were together, I was just talking to her when she was really down because… of some thing's and I offered her some advice dat cheered her up dat hug was a thanks from a friend nothin' more Yug." Joey explained and Yugi nodded.

"What do you mean 'Some thing's'?" Yugi asked.

"I can't tell ya Yug, I promised Mai I wouldn't break her trust, she's afraid if she told ya, well she'd lose ya." Joey confessed.

"Ok Joey, I don't know though." Yugi said and Joey looked at him.

"Ya don't know what?" Joey asked.

"If she likes me, I like her but it could be just a one way thing… like it always has been." Yugi said whispering the last part.

"Yug…" Joey said looking at him.

"Joey I mean look Mai's always been in love with you what if that's still the case and because you have a girlfriend she's just denying it." Yugi mused.

"Yug I wish dat were the case but It's not, I know ya don't believe me but please just go and talk ta Mai, for me just tell her how ya feel ok man?" Joey requested.

"…Ok Joey." Yugi said nodding getting up.

"Yug promise me one thing." Joey asked.

"What's that Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Promise me you'll make Mai da happiest girl in da world, it's what she deserves." Joey said looking over at his friend as he nodded in agreement.

"I know Joey, I promise I guess." Yugi said 'Not that it will do much good.' He thought sadly walking down the stairs to the guest rooms.

And the Darkness grew.

**Next – Finding Love**


	12. Chapter 11 Finding Love

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, Me-Ik's my Yami, dontmesswithYami and Depressed pixie, to Depressed pixie my advice is don't worry about it, there are millions upon millions of people across the world who watch Anime and read Manga if you were on a train in Japan a majority of people no matter there age would be reading Manga, Anime isn't just for kids a lot of Anime is for Adults stuff like Cowboy Bebop and Neon Genesis Evangelion are rated M and MA for there content so Anime is for all age groups not just kids so Don't Worry About It and if anyone gives you crap just tell them to piss off you don't need to hang around people like that, and as for the What I'm up to Box on my profile Sometime Soon I hope because there are many many stories that I wish to write, now I'm going to hide because people are going to kill me for something in this chapter and to Me-Ik's my Yami I have until Feb 1 off school Summer Holidays in Australia… Mate.**

**Chapter 11 – Finding Love**

**Admissions and Surprises**

**Location: Kaiba Corporation Yokohama Complex, Tokyo Japan. Date: June 3, 2005**

Yugi entered Mai's room, he saw her saddened expression as she stared out into space, Yugi wondered why she would be so sad since she had Joey back.

"Hi Mai." Yugi said quietly walking over to her.

"Hello Yugi." Mai said looking slightly brighter.

"Can I sit down?" Yugi asked Mai nodded and Yugi sat on the edge of the bed that Mai was sitting in.

"Mai, I know that with the way things are going that we might not survive the next few days but I need to tell you about some feelings I've been having since you came back." Yugi explained Mai sat up and took notice immediately barely hoping for what would say next.

"Mai, I've fallen in love with you." Yugi admitted.

Suddenly all feeling left Mai's body she felt as if she were on cloud nine, Mai had never experienced the feelings she was experiencing at this second but she was brought back to earth with Yugi's next statement.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way, I know you love Joey I saw the two of you together, but I wanted you to know." Yugi said looking down at the bed tears threatening to roll down his cheeks Mai wanted to interrupt him but Yugi didn't let her.

"I've wanted to tell you since the moment you came back, but I was afraid because I wasn't sure you shared my feelings and I guess I was right but it doesn't matter now." Yugi explained Mai didn't really know what to say in response she just sat spellbound looking into his face.

"I suppose on some level I've always had feeling for you Mai, since that first day we met on the boat I've had a crush on you, I never said anything because I thought it was just an adolescent thing and the feelings would go away eventually, and well because I thought you were way out of my league. But that's not what happened the feelings stayed with me through all the years and through all we went through together." Yugi said pausing for a brief moment that didn't allow Mai time to say something before he continued.

"When Marik sent you to the shadow realm I thought I'd lost you, but then Yami freed you by defeating him and I found there something worse than losing you Mai, getting you back and then losing you again. I saw you being controlled by the Orichalcos and I thought my chance with you was over, losing you the second didn't hurt as much." Yugi finished smiling grimly now looking at the floor he didn't want to see the way he guessed she was looking at him, like he was some creepy little freak that wasn't worth her time, Yugi got up to leave before she told him to get out and not come back.

Yugi was half way to the door when he felt himself being spun around to look directly into Mai's eyes he looked away bracing himself for a slap or whatever else came next.

Mai stood looking at Yugi who'd turned his head away from looking into her eyes; she opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find the right words the express how she felt, Mai knelt down to look him directly in the eyes this bought her more time.

Mai still didn't know what to say, she felt like screaming from the roof tops to anyone who would listen that Yugi loved her but that didn't feel like the right thing to do at the second, so Mai decided she should just trust her heart.

Mai grabbed Yugi's face roughly and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck, 'No way.' Yugi thought as Mai's tongue explored his mouth vigorously, Yugi never dared believe that Mai felt the same way about him as Mai came up for air for a second resting her forehead against his.

"Yugi, I'm not in love with Joseph, I was once, but that was a long time ago, I'm in love with you. Yugi you're a kind and sweet gentleman and those are the things I love most, I never want you to feel you've lost me again, and as for being way out of my league, Hon you are my league and I promise not to leave ok, because if there is one thing that would be worse for me than the Shadow Realm it would be living the rest of my life without you." Mai whispered looking into Yugi's eyes as he nodded numbly trying to take in what she'd said still trying to recover from the kiss she'd planted on him a moment before.

Mai smiled and pulled her lover into another kiss this time he responded passionately as true love blossomed in Mai's room.

**Meanwhile,**

Joey wandered the halls knowing by now his chance with Mai was long gone having seen Yugi enter Mai's room earlier and telling her he loves her, he was happy for his best buddy but sad at the same time because he really did love Mai.

As Joey approached Téa's room he heard a great deal of yelling followed by a potted plant being thrown out of the room smashing against the opposite wall, Joey looked around the corner into the room to see Téa screaming at the top of her lungs still throwing stuff.

"THAT STUPID BAKA, THAT STUPID IDIOT MORON BAKA!?" Téa screamed as Joey entered the room barely avoiding a plate hurled at the door.

"TÉA CALM DOWN WOULD YA." Joey yelled.

Téa stopped, still seething with rage holding several throwing items in her hand, "What's got ya so mad?" Joey asked her concerned.

"That's stupid Baka boyfriend of mine, or should I say ex-boyfriend." Téa growled sitting down on the couch in the room Joey sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"The creep dumped me." Téa grumbled.

"Why?" Joey asked again.

"He said that he couldn't in good conscious continue to date me if we weren't in love, BAKA MORON." Téa screamed about to throw something again before Joey grabbed her pulling her back down to the couch.

"Téa calm down, look I'm sorry ta hear dat about you and Nick." Joey tried to console her.

"Yeah so am I Joey." Téa said finally calming down.

Téa looked up at her old friend she grew concerned seeing the pain and loss in his eyes, "Joey what's wrong?" She asked.

"I lost Mai today, I saw Yug goin into her room and I heard him admitting his feeling to her." Joey explained Téa nodded and sighed.

"I guess that was to be expected." Téa said sadly.

"Yeah." Joey agreed.

Téa sighed again, "I wish I could just find a reliable guy that won't run out on me for another girl, someone that's my true love." She said.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, I wanna find some dat's gonna be supportive of my dreams without being a freak about it." He added.

Téa and Joey looked into each other's eyes for a long time, before either knew what the other was doing they kissed each other collapsing back onto the couch…

**Location: Kaiba Corporation Yokohama Complex, Tokyo Japan. Date: June 4, 2005**

Téa woke up lazily in bed, a contented smile played on her face as she rolled over to look in her lovers eyes; she loved looking into her boyfriend's brown eyes.

Joey woke up smiling vaguely remembering the passionate events of the previous night rolling over he looked into some familiar blue eyes.

"Shizuka." He said quietly.

"Nick." The girl said, but it wasn't the voice of his girlfriend.

"Wha… hold on, TÉA!?" Joey exclaimed.

"Huh… JOEY!?" Téa exclaimed realizing the eyes were brown but they weren't the pair of brown eyes she'd expected.

Both teenagers sat up in bed the top half of the covers falling off them as they sat up, they looked at each other then at the room their clothes strewn throughout the room some not completely intact, both looked back at each other.

"JOEY!?!" Téa screamed now realizing she was actually quite naked pulling up the quilt to cover herself.

"AH TÉA!?" Joey realizing that he was quite the same trying to pull at the bed spread to cover himself as well.

The realization suddenly dawned on them both of what had transpired the previous night, and Téa let out an almighty scream.

**Meanwhile Somewhere Else in the Building**

Mai rested her head on Yugi chest, she sighed contented happy knowing that Yugi loved her and that she felt the same way, Mai heard Yugi chuckle as he played with her hair.

"What up Hon?" Mai asked smiling up at him.

"I just realized that today's my birthday." Yugi explained chuckling again.

"What's funny about that?" Mai asked.

"I got my present early, and it's the best present I've ever gotten." Yugi said smiling at her.

Mai was about to respond when they both heard Téa's scream, they rushed out of the room placing robes on themselves just in time to see the blur of a half dressed Téa Gardener rush past coming out of her room.

"TÉA WAIT." Joey yelled running out of her room also in a state of half dress he stopped seeing Mai, Yugi and Serenity who had come out of Kaiba's room to see what the commotion was as Mai and Yugi had done rushing out of Mai's room.

The three friends blink several times as Joey stood there trying to comprehend what had transpired a few seconds before then it hit them.

"JOEY?!" They exclaimed.

"AND TÉA?!"

**Next – Loose Ends**


	13. Chapter 12 Loose Ends

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed Pixie, dontmesswithYami, Me-Ik's my Yami and DBZ Warrior1 for reviewing, I would like to announce that I have started a C2 Community called Guardian's of the Pharaoh's Light featuring stories focusing on Yugi as the main Character of the story (It was the idea of a friend of mine DBZ Warrior1), also although no one noticed (Or no one said) there was a mistake last chapter apart from Téa and Joey sleeping together (I'm just glad no one threw things at me), In the initial scene where they woke up the name of Joey's girlfriend who he thought he was in bed with was Asuka when it should have been Shizuka sorry about that, and one question no one asked from Tokyo Blues, how did Joey know that Tokyo Blues was a strip club?**

**Chapter 12 – Loose Ends**

**I can't Forget**

**Location: Kaiba Corporation Yokohama Complex, Tokyo Japan. Date: 4 June, 2005**

Yugi, Mai and Serenity stood shell shocked and speechless in front of a half dressed Joseph Wheeler, they couldn't quite grasp the fact that moment's before Téa had run from her room with Joey in close pursuit.

"Joey…" Yugi said stunned.

"And, Téa…" Mai continued.

"Together?!" Serenity exclaimed in shock.

Yugi looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth repeatedly in complete and utter awe of what had transpired in the last several days.

"Joey, is there something you haven't been telling us?" Serenity summoned the will to ask.

"Ah, no." Joey said before retreating as Téa had.

"I, think you and Serenity should go find Téa." Yugi said after a prolonged silence.

Mai and Serenity nodded, Serenity cast a sly look to Mai, "Maybe you should put some clothes on first Mai." She suggested, Mai blushed realizing she wasn't exactly what you would call dress wrapped tightly in a flowing violet robe.

"I'll go speak to Joey." Yugi said walking away blushing slightly.

Serenity smiled at the older blonde, "Took you long enough." Serenity said poking Mai playfully a broad grin lighting her features.

Mai sighed, "Thank you Serenity." She said before going into her room.

**Several Minutes Later**

Serenity and Mai walked into the ladies bathroom to be greeted by the sound of there friend vomiting Serenity turned slightly pale.

Mai walked over and knocked on the door of one of the stalls, "Téa are you ok?" Mai asked.

"No." Was the response.

"What's up Hon?" Mai asked.

"I SLEPT WITH JOEY LAST NIGHT!?" Téa exclaimed before vomiting again.

Mai sighed, "Oh come on Téa, it couldn't have been that bad." She countered crossing her arms listening to the sounds of vomiting being emitted.

Téa groaned, "But it was, Joey." She proclaimed.

"SO?!" Mai yelled angrily as if taking it personally that the man she was once in love with wasn't good enough for Téa.

Téa slowly walked out of the stall and began to wash her face at the basin, "Its JOEY, we've seen each other go days without a shower, we've been captured by Rare Hunters together, been chased by freaky rats with glowing red eyes, been trapped in Yami's memories, forced to escape the Virtual World together, I mean I've seen him at his absolute worse, HOW COULD I HAVE SLEPT WITH HIM?!" Téa yelled whacking herself in the head.

"Isn't that a plus?" Serenity asked both women looked up.

"I mean you've seen each other at your worse you don't have any secrets you know each other worst so isn't it a plus you know each other so well?" Serenity asked.

Téa stayed silent for a moment, "I… guess." She said quietly before adding, "But."

"But what Téa?" Mai asked trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Joey's like my brother how can I date someone like that?" Téa asked turning pale again.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Yug." Joey said staring out the window of his room.

"Hi Joey, and I thought I had an interesting night." Yugi joked.

"Yeah, I'm glad dat you and Mai got it together." Joey said sighing turning around to look at Yugi.

"Thanks Joey, I was surprised about you and Téa." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah, dat." Joey said slowly sitting down on the couch in the room with Yugi sitting beside him.

"Ah Joe this might be a bad time, but what about Téa's boyfriend?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Dey broke up last night." Joey answered.

"So you just took the opportunity?" Yugi asked.

"WHAT, NO MAN, it was just, we just got swept up in da moment and before either of us knew what had happened it was da next morning." Joey explained Yugi nodded.

"What about your girlfriend?" Yugi asked, Joey slumped and sighed.

"It's goin nowhere Yug, I feel sometimes like I'm her own personal cash machine, she only shows up when she want's money, or when she want's ta parade me in front of her friends." Joey grumbled Yugi sighed.

"You should have told me Joey." Yugi scolded him.

"You didn't tell me bout becca did ya." Joey spat Yugi hung his head and looked away.

Joey immediately felt bad, "Sorry man I didn't mean ta snap at ya like dat." Joey apologised.

"It's ok Joey." Yugi assured.

"ARGH, what da heck has happened to us, we made a pact, friends no matter what, you remember Yug and now look at us, we barely speak to each other anymore and it took dis, someone tryin ta kill us to get us talking and supporting each other again." Joey exclaimed angrily.

"We've all been lost in an Abyss with no way out, ever since Yami died, and that's my fault." Yugi said sadly.

"Yug, no man dat wasn't your fault dat's just da way things went." Joey tried to comfort his friend.

"But it was Joey, maybe if I hadn't have duelled him he would have won, and he wouldn't have died." Yugi said quietly.

"You've been walking around with dis guilt since da duel haven't ya?" Joey questioned and Yugi nodded.

"Yug, Yami accepted his fate, dying was ok with him, he was proud of you remember he didn't want you to be sad he wanted you ta be happy because ya won." Joey offered.

"But…" Yugi countered but Joey interrupted him.

Joey grabbed Yugi by his shoulders, "No buts Yug, I know ya feel bad for what ya think you did but ya didn't do anything Yami didn't want ya to, he was proud of ya dat day Yug because you became da true King of Games and did honour ta dat legacy dat Yami left behind and moping around and feeling sorry for ya self is only dishonouring his memory." Joey exclaimed Yugi nodded as Téa stepped in.

"Yugi, could I get a moment with Joey?" She asked, Yugi nodded shaking Joey's hand before leaving.

Both teens were silent Joey got up and stared out the window, "Looks like da Shadow Realm's gonna take over da area pretty soon." Joey commented.

"Yeah." Téa agreed both desperately avoiding the subject.

"Joey, about last night." Téa began but Joey interrupted her.

"Forget about it." Joey said brushing it off.

"I can't." Téa said and Joey turned to face her.

"I know." He said quietly sighing.

"What do we do about it; we can't go on like this." Téa said sitting down.

"We could always try being adult." Joey suggested.

Téa looked up at him, "You mean, go on a date?" She asked.

"Yeah, look Téa we ain't kids anymore and I think we should stop acting like it, I'm a guy, you're a girl, we're both basically unattached, what da heck is stopping us from going on a date?" Joey asked sitting down across from Téa.

"Nothing I guess." Téa agreed nodding.

"I ain't saying we're gonna have some big romance like Mai and Yugi, but we could at least try being adult and being sensible, ok." Joey said.

"Ok Joey, if we survive this we'll go on a date." Téa agreed smiling.

**Next – The Darkness is Here**

**Author's Note: Before I go I want to address something that was sent to me in a review from AniMes18, I'm sorry you do not like the pairings I have come up with for this story I certainly respect your opinion, however I will not be putting the conversation you suggested in the story, firstly it doesn't fit with the flow of the story, if you don't read the story after this because of the pairings I respect that I will be saddened to lose a reviewer however it is your choice, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	14. Chapter 13 The Darkness is Here

**Author's Note: Thanks to Me-Ik's my Yami, dontmesswithYami, Animes18 and Silver Moon Phoenix for reviewing.**

**Chapter 13 – The Darkness is Here**

**Hellfire**

**Location: The Shadow Realm, Tokyo. Date: Void**

A man hung from a wall in an anonymous building within the Tokyo district, his brown eyes opened groggily, the last thing he remembered was a sharp pain in the back of his head then his world turned black on him.

'Where are the others, what happened at the games shop?' He thought.

"Ah I see you're awake." A familiar voice spoke appearing from the darkness like a demon.

"Who… YOU, HOW CAN YOU BE HERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?!" Tristan proclaimed.

The being laughed a cold high pitched laugh, "Not quite, I have returned." The being said.

"Well I don't know what for Yami's dead what ever you want is gone." Tristan growled and to his confusion the being laughed again.

"Foolish boy you don't understand, I'm not here for the blasted Pharaoh, I want more than that power I want the power proclaimed in the Prophecy of Light." The being explained.

"The Prophecy of, Light?" Tristan questioned.

"Yes, Millennia ago a prophecy was made by the holder of the Millennium Necklace that was only known to her and a few of the Pharaoh's closest followers." The being explained.

"What was the prophecy?" Tristan questioned.

"The true Pharaoh would rise from the ashes of Darkness, and bring forth the powers of light to rescue the world, nonsense but one thing is true, the true Pharaoh has risen from the Ashes of Darkness, and I will take his powers of Light… TO PLUNGE THE WORLD INTO DARKNESS." The being yelled.

"No way Yugi will beat you even without Yami he'll beat you." Tristan proclaimed boldly.

The being laughed again, "Not if he's trapped in the Shadow Realm." He said before turning and leaving.

'I gotta get out of here and find the others, Yug; stay strong man the world needs you.' Tristan thought before he started to struggle in his restraints.

**Location: Yokohama Complex Kaiba Corporation, Shadow Realm Tokyo. Date: Void**

"So…" Joey said trying to find a topic of conversation shifting uncomfortably in his plain blue shirt and black pants, he sat across from Téa who was dressed in a tight white shirt and blue denim shorts, Joey tried not to stare however he did get the thought that she did have nice legs.

"So…" Téa repeated shifting uncomfortably also neither had ever had to deal with the problems of the morning after the night before.

"I guess this means you'll be breaking up with Shizuka?" Téa pointed out, Joey smiled slightly.

"Yeah and good riddance to dat girl, man and I thought dat Kaiba was arrogant and condescending." Joey grumbled.

Téa walked over and put an arm around Joey, "Joey I maybe well I guess for a lack of a better word girlfriend but I'm not going to sit around and let you ruin the relationship with your sister because of Kaiba, make peace with it, and tell your sister you love her or I'm not going to be dating you for very long." Téa said seriously Joey nodded.

"Ok Téa I will, seriously I will, I want dis thing to work ok." Joey said and Téa started laughing.

"HEY what's so funny?" Joey asked slightly annoyed.

Téa sighed and stopped laughing for a second, "Can you believe you just said that, us, relationship, can you believe this?" Téa questioned Joey could see the humour.

"Nah I guess I can't but it's happening I guess dat proves how much we've changed in da last year, man Tristan's gonna flip, or I am." Joey said.

"Why would you?" Téa asked and Joey flinched.

"Ah… well, in da past I've caught Tristan, well looking at ya, chest." Joey explained.

"HE'S BEEN LOOKING AT MY WHAT?!" Téa exclaimed angrily.

"Ah, yeah." Joey said at a loss for words but luckily he was saved.

"_Would all guests please assemble in the office of the CEO."_ An overhead speaker announced, Joey and Téa quickly got up and gathered there jackets etc and headed down to Kaiba's office.

**Minute's Later**

"Well it's about time the mutt arrived." Kaiba growled as if Joey and Téa kept him waiting, again he was dressed in a jet black shirt and same colour pants with a jet black coloured trench coat hanging over the back of his chair.

"Shut up Kaiba." Téa growled glaring at the CEO.

"Can we please be civil to each other?" Serenity asked exasperated by the actions of her friends and boyfriend, she was dressed in a tight pink shirt with the last three and the top three buttons undone making both her boyfriend and her brother flinch since it showed her stomach and cleavage at the same time but Serenity rolled her eyes adjusting the thick leather belt that held her blue denim jeans walking over to lean on Kaiba's desk.

Mai sighed loosely hanging her arms around her boyfriend's waist shifting slightly to adjust her dark green jacket she had a black shirt and black pants made of some kind of shiny martial on underneath, she lifted her hand to brush some of the bangs away from Yugi's face, he smiled gently at her touching Mai's arm softly, Mai thought this was sweet but he continued it for much longer she was going to be forced to hit him.

Yugi treated Mai as if she were some porcelain figurine and if he gripped her to hard she would break, Mai appreciated the care he took touching her but she was going to kill him if this was how he was going to treat her all through their relationship, at least he listened to her advice about his outfit Yugi had changed from his usual outfit to a grey vest over a dark grey shirt with loose black jeans with a black neck belt around his neck and both his deck belt and another belt hanging around his hips.

"So Kaiba why did you call this meeting?" Yugi asked and Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise.

"I got a message that you wanted a meeting in my office." Kaiba spat angrily.

"But we got a message that you wanted us here." Téa and Yugi said simultaneously.

"Ok what da heck's goin on?" Joey asked, Kaiba stared down at the ground floor and immediately knew something was wrong.

Floors below dozens of Rare Hunters streamed into Kaiba Corporation, the man leading them smiled, 'Violet's going to pay, I might take it out on that boy she cares so much about since I have a beef with him to.' The man grinned.

"We're trapped." Joey stated seeing all the Rare Hunters on the ground floor through some of the surveillance cameras set up in the lobby, Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, Téa and Serenity were watching the monitors when Mai's phone vibrated she looked up at the others engrossed in watching the Rare Hunters taking over the building.

Mai stepped out into the corridor, _"Don't say anything Violet just listen, If you don't want your boyfriend finding out what and who you've been doing in the last year you'll come down stairs alone, and we can have a reunion." _The voice on the other end said, Mai looked inside to Yugi, she knew she couldn't refuse this order; she turned and started walking towards the bank of lifts at the end of the corridor.

Inside Téa was listening to what the others were saying when she looked up and around and she realized, "Where's Mai?" She questioned and everyone looked up.

"Mai?" Yugi questioned Kaiba looked down at the screen that showed the lifts, it showed Mai entering one on the level they were on and pressing the button for the lobby.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Kaiba exclaimed Yugi almost leapt over the desk.

"WHERE IS SHE GOING?!" Yugi demanded.

"The ground level." Kaiba answered when something distracted him.

"Stop her!?" Joey demanded.

"KAIBA?!" Yugi yelled but he realized Kaiba was transfixed by something.

"Uh Oh…" Yugi breathed.

Sitting outside the window was a Tiger Class Attack/Recognisance Helicopter the Pilot smiled and pressed a button on the joystick.

"RUN?!" Joey yelled as the Helicopter pulled away and the missile was launched.

"Joey don't worry the missile won't hit without the direction the chopper." Yugi said dismissing it.

"YUG DERE HELLFIRE MISSILES DERE'S A REASON DAT DERE CALLED FIRE AND FORGET!?" Joey exclaimed Yugi realized he was right and bolted.

"DAMN IT THE LIFTS ARE ALL ON OTHER FLOORS?!" Kaiba yelled trying to keep Serenity beneath him to protect her as much from the explosion if the missile hit.

"THE STAIRS?!" Yugi yelled.

The gang ran, Joey shoved Yugi through before he went with Kaiba and Serenity going first, Joey bolted down the stairs as the missile impacted, the explosion knocking the door to the stairwell of its hinges and Joey forward his body impacting the wall next to Téa hard it slumped on the ground as Téa screamed.

"GET DOWN?!" Yugi yelled seeing outside a window yet another hellfire about to impact the wall of the stairwell, as Mai arrived at the Lobby.

**Next – Blame**

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas all stay safe and hopefully I'll see you next chapter this will be my last update until at least the 28th with the exception of a one-shot called A Christmas Letter that i will post on the twenty fourth here in Australian the twenty third for those in the Nothern Hemisphere, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	15. Chapter 14 Blame

**Author's Note: Thanks to dontmesswithYami, Silver Moon Phoenix, DBZ Warrior1, Me-Ik's my Yami and AniMes18 (It's cool), to Me-Ik's my Yami ::Anime Falls:: I think you need to re-read some of the chapters because in the Chapter On the Run with Mai and Yugi I said that they both had bags when they jumped from the Alfa and I'm glad someone guessed that the outfit Yugi is wearing is the same outfit he wore during the Dungeon Dice Monsters Mini-Saga ::Goes into a corner to sob knowing he destroy a 70,000 motor car::, and ::Sob:: to DBZ Warrior1 ::Yells: I CAN'T BELIEVE I DESTROYED AN ALFA… I'm back:: no mushiness in this chapter if you find some it's probably someone's spleen.**

**Note: Can anyone name the Famous Anime quote I put right at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 14 – Blame**

**At Fault**

Yugi groaned, the last thing he remembered was the force of the explosion of the missile washing over him, his feet left the ground, and then he blacked out. Yugi opened his eyes something red coated his sight, Yugi realized it was blood because he could taste it in his mouth the metallic tang was unmistakable it brought him back to a time when he had no friends and he was alone against the bullies, Yugi touched his forehead it felt wet and Yugi knew that he'd cut his forehead or something close to that.

Yugi grabbed a cloth from one of the pockets of his vest and wiped the blood from his eyes and looked up and around expecting that the gang would be there, but they weren't instead his whole world was pitch black darkness, with the exception of a light that was stretched it looked to Yugi at the end of a corridor, it reminded Yugi of the time he and Yami were in the Virtual World and Téa was duelling Big 2 and he and Yami were wandering around trying to get out the never ending rooms, one of but not the weirdest experiences of Yugi's young life.

"Well its better than nothing." Yugi muttered to himself, 'If I'm in the Virtual World again… I am going to scream.' Yugi thought sarcastically beginning to walk towards the light, several jokes popped into Yugi's head as he walked, one dirty one that Joey had told him once involving the Dark Magician Girl and some Tia Maria's Yugi shook his head, 'Man Joey can be foul sometimes.' He thought grinning knowing that he wouldn't change his friend because it just came with the territory.

Yugi sighed as he approached the door, it was the strangest thing, Yugi didn't know what was going on, he was concerned for the welfare of the others, he wanted to know what was going on with Mai and if she was ok, somewhere inside him he knew he should be dead, but he wasn't and it was really freaking him out.

'What if the others are dead, what if I'm dead and this is hell, what if… NO I can't think like that the gang are around here somewhere, like behind this door, I'm going to find whoever's behind this and I will make the PAY.' Yugi thought angrily his eyes glowed with anger just like Yami's once did. (A/N: I know that Yami's eyes don't glow in the Anime but I've used that in some of my other stories personally I think it gives Yami an air of evil etc, so forth.)

Yugi reached out to the door, not prepared for the utter hell he was about to enter.

**::Yugi::**

Yugi stepped through the door, as soon as he did he was met by something unexpected, a fist to the face, even more shocking was the man delivering the blow, he stood just as tall as Yugi, a violet cape billowed behind him, the man was dressed in Egyptian clothing that indicated a high status in society, his crimson eyes glared at the boy that was just now getting up.

"It's your fault Hikari." Atem growled.

"YAMI?!" Yugi exclaimed trying to rise again but Yami hit his Abiou again knocking Yugi onto his back, Yugi was shocked and hurt his friend would do this.

"It's your fault Hikari, that I'm dead." Atem growled again as Yugi rose, to be knocked down again by another fist, this time it was Solomon's.

"It's your fault I went to an early grave Yugi." Solomon said glaring at this grandson.

"But Yami, Grandpa, I, I didn't mean to." Yugi pleaded only to be hit again now by Joey.

"It's your fault Yugi dat I was controlled by Malik." Joey growled, now Yugi was kicked across the ground by Tristan.

"It's your fault I was captured by the Rare Hunters." Tristan yelled.

Yugi felt himself being stomped on by Seto Kaiba, "It's your fault that my Little Brother's soul was taken by Pegasus." Kaiba yelled.

It was Mokuba's turn, he shoved Yugi's face into the ground a satisfying crack was heard indicating that Yugi's nose had been broken, "Yugi it's your fault Kaiba Corporation's failing." He growled.

Téa kicked Yugi hard in the ribs making Yugi spit blood from his mouth, "It's your fault I almost died that day on the pier, I hate you." She said glaring down at Yugi with a pitifully hateful expression on her face that broke Yugi's heart.

"But, please, no." Yugi mustered to say trying to get up through the pain of his injuries, but Téa kicked him in the face, he rolled away stopping at the feet of the one person he thought could stop this and save him.

"Mai, please, save me." Yugi begged struggling to get to his feet, but Mai just glared hatefully at him breathing one word.

"No." As Yugi faced her, she slapped him back to the ground stepping on his hand breaking it.

"Its your fault Yugi, you didn't stop Marik from sending me to the Shadow Realm, you didn't save me from joining to Orichalcos, and you didn't save me from my own nightmare, I hate you Yugi, I could never have loved you." Mai said as the rest moved in to beat Yugi down, they punched and kicked him, each blow more hate filled than the next they finally stepped back to see the broken, battered and bloodied body of Yugi Motou lying half conscious on the floor.

"But, I, I didn't know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please don't hurt me." Yugi begged, no longer was he the confident almost cocky kind hearted Duellist Yu-Gi-Oh, he was a scared little boy again desperately wanting a real friend, someone to take him away from the darkness.

Mai looked down on her love with pity and anger as the gang moved in on him once again, he pleaded with them not to hurt him, but Mai could only breathe two words to him.

"How, disgusting."

**Next – Return to Darkness**


	16. Chapter 15 Shadow Impact

**Author's Note: Thanks to Anime-ruthless v.1, Kaitlyn, Depressed pixie, Silver Moon Phoenix and Animes18, to Depressed pixie I don't respond to threats, however it's pretty hard to die when your… ::Stops himself:: well in the place Yugi is in I don't know if anyone noticed but I didn't give Location for where Yugi is last chapter, and also it was my mistake Return to Darkness will be a chapter but not this one the chapter after next, and I should have said this last chapter but I hope everyone had a good non stressful Christmas (Even though people in America aren't allowed to say Christmas anymore as far as I have heard).**

**Chapter 15 – Shadow Impact**

**Crashing**

"Awe man, dat, hurt." Joey groaned opening his eyes slowly, 'What da heck happened, da last thing I remember was throwin Yug through da door into da stairwell, den I left my feet, and I blacked out hearing Téa scream, or was dat last night?' Joey thought wryly grinning smugly trying to get up.

But as he did his whole world began to swim in front of him, Joey collapsed to his hands and knees closing his eyes, he hoped the dizziness would pass, Joey felt his stomach churning and bile rising into his mouth. Joey quickly moved into a corner and vomited his stomach contents from the last two days onto the floor, he groaned, something was definitely wrong here.

Very slowly Joey opened his eyes again, this time he just stayed on his hands and knees until the dizziness passed, once it had Joey got up and looked around, he was surrounded by blackness, no matter where he looked. Now Joey started to panic, he assumed that Téa and Serenity were right with him, but now he couldn't see them, or Yugi or Kaiba.

"SERENITY, TÉA!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs, he could hear a scream in the distance, Joey was chilled to the marrow by the scream, it was one that could only be emitted by someone who was in the most serve pain imaginable for a human, and it was a scream emitted by his sister.

"SERENITY HOLD ON I'M COMIN?!" Joey yelled taking off as fast as his feet would carry him, the world around him still pitch blackness that coated every side.

'Where da heck am I, where are da others, and WHAT DA HECK IS GOIN ON?' Joey thought irritably still not able to see anything beyond the end of his hand.

Joey ran faster through the black abyss still hearing his sister's screams in his mind even though Serenity's scream had only lasted a moment, a million things raced through Joseph Wheeler, was Serenity dead, was Téa dead, was he dead, he tried to put it out of his mind, but images of Téa and Serenity's bodies broken and mangled in a thousand different ways kept flashing in front of him within the domain of his mind, 'After dis I ain't watchin another horror flick.' Joey vowed to himself, he remembered one that was based on a Manga that had given him a few real good nightmares back in the day and made him afraid to go back to school the next day because the movie had taken place in a school.

Joey sighed as he ran remembering the reaction of the others when he'd told them why for that entire day he'd been jumping at every little thing, even Yugi had laughed at the reason. Joey remembered enduring a week of pranks from Tristan and Ryou, even Téa and Yugi had gotten in on it Yugi had jumped from a closet wearing a Halloween mask, even though he's always maintained that it was Yami who'd pulled the stunt.

'I can't lose dem, I refuse ta lose dem, if I did, I dunno what I'd do.' Joey admitted to himself still running until he saw something stranger than the black abyss he had been running in.

"Dat's new." He said shrewdly staring at a glowing white door that just stood in the middle of the Abyss, Joey walked up to it, it felt almost, alive to Joey, he reached out to touch it, as he did the door began to spark and Joey stepped away knowing this was NOT ordinary behaviour for a door.

But before he could step further back the light being emitted from the door turned black and began encompassing everything around it, including Joey Wheeler, he tried to get away but the field of darkness wouldn't release him from its grasp, it pulled Joey, it pulled Joey into hell.

**::Joey::**

Joseph Wheeler walked along a lonely stretch of road somewhere in Domino Japan, Joey didn't know how he had come to be in this place, but it didn't really bother him that much, he thought of returning home, he knew Serenity and Téa would be back from shopping soon and they would bring food with them, Joey grinned remembering that his girlfriend was a decent cook.

Joey stopped in his tracks when he saw smoke rising in the air, he sniffed and realized that something was burning, it was flesh as well as an inanimate object, sensing it was somewhere close Joey broke into a run praying someone was alive and he would be able to help them.

Joey followed the angle of the road as it stretched downwards, the thought occurred to him that he hadn't seen or heard another car for miles, he looked up on either side of the road an empty dirty field spread out before him, Joey put it out of his mind as the smoke plume loomed large over his head, he saw the car that had crashed into the ditch that ran along the right side of the road and took a back step realizing it was his girlfriend's Ford, he knew the number plate to well for it not to be his girlfriend's car.

"No, no please god no." Joey pleaded running towards the car.

"TÉA, SERENITY?!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs, the prolonged beep of the car horn didn't even register with Joey as he slid down the wall of the ditch.

"Serenity, speak ta me please say something." Joey begged as he got to the passenger side of the car, he lifted her head which rested on the dashboard, blood dripped down onto her legs from the blood that had been disturbed by Joey's arrival.

Tears now ran down the face of Joseph Wheeler as he looked into the face of his baby sister, her face was coated a deep crimson from the cut that ran the length of her forehead, Serenity's eye socket was shattered her right eye threatened to dropped from its location under the eye lid even though Serenity's eyes were shut, her arm dangled at an odd angle from the shoulder and a large piece of steel pierced her abdomen coating the bottom half of her shirt and her legs in crimson ooze, Serenity was quite obviously dead.

Joey ran to the other side of the car to Téa, "Téa don't ya dare be dead, I, I need ya." Joey begged almost ripping the door of the car off to get to his girlfriend, he gathered her petit limp frame in his arms gently carrying her a few meters away from the wreck, but when Joey had a good look down at Téa he dropped to his knees, Téa's left arm was covered in burns, the skin on her right leg was literally sheered off down to the bone which hung limply held on to the rest of the body only by the skin on the back of Téa's leg, a large piece of metal protruded slightly from her head the point of the metal could be felt on the back of her head, Téa to was dead.

"No, Téa, no." Joey whispered beginning to cry freely holding Téa in his arms the world around him literally fading around him leaving Joseph Wheeler a weeping mess holding the body of his girlfriend in his arms.

**Next – Cry**


	17. Chapter 16 Cry

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, Me-Ik's my Yami, Depressed pixie, Ayame akakura Kaiba (Question, what does that mean?), Animes18 and Lady Jupiter (::Cough:: Joey Fan Girl ::Cough::) for reviewing and thanks to I SMELL LIKE DA SHIZZLE (Whatever the heck that means) for reviewing chapter 1 even though I do not like being told I smell like crapoo (I still have no idea why someone would say that in a review), lastly to Me-Ik's my Yami the basic answer to your query from a couple of chapters ago since I'm simply getting tired of this circular argument is I just wanted to give Yugi something new to wear and I remembered those items of clothing from the Dungeon Dice Monsters mini-saga, happy, good.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own Tear Away by Drowning Pool from the Sinner Album, it is owned by Drowning Pool and the respective Record Label.**

**Chapter 16 – Cry**

**Tear Away**

_I'm tearing away_

_Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay_

_You run away_

_Faster and faster you can't seem to get away_

A pair of cobalt blue eyes opened sharply, the man named Seto Kaiba stood up like a shot his eyes scanning the area around him carefully for any signs of Rare Hunters, but all he found was a black abyss that seemed to stretch as far as the human eye could see, and ocean of blackness with himself in the middle of it.

"Seto." A female voice whispered near him, Kaiba crouched down next to the semi-conscious form of Serenity Wheeler, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek, she felt him shift uncomfortably at this outward display of emotion.

Serenity used Seto's jacket to pull herself to her feet, "What a charming place." She commented dryly in a very un-Serenity like way examining the area.

"Are you ok Serenity?" Kaiba asked in a gruff but still deeply concerned tone.

"I'm fine Seto, but it appears your not." Serenity commented masking her feelings of concern and fear she felt for her boyfriend as she had learned to do so well since they had started dating, Serenity dabbed a spot on Seto's head that was covered in the crimson ooze known as blood, she could see a small jagged piece of what looked to her as glass sticking from his head.

"Seto." She began to say but Kaiba cut her off.

"Just say it." He growled in no mood for games.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Fine this is going to hurt." She said as she ripped the glass from his head, he winced and glared at her for the lack of fore warning, however Serenity gave him a 'I did try' look and tossed the bloodied glass to the ground before applying pressure to Kaiba's head wound.

"How?" Serenity began to ask but for the second time Kaiba interrupted her.

"Fine Serenity." He growled and Serenity rolled her eyes.

"You'd say that if you'd just been shot." She commented sarcastically as Kaiba began to walk away but Serenity gripped his shoulder firmly to prevent him from going anywhere.

So instead Kaiba asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Serenity thought for a moment, "Téa was screaming because Joey had been thrown into a wall by the missile exploding, then Yugi yelled something, and I blacked out, what about you?" She asked.

"The same, we're supposed to be dead." Kaiba stated coldly making Serenity trembled slightly at the thought.

"It appears we aren't." Serenity stated looking around.

"Unless this is death." Kaiba wondered aloud, Serenity glared at her boyfriend.

"You really know how to make a girl feel safe Seto." She commented angrily stalking away from him, until she felt his arms wrap around her waist drawing her towards him.

"Do you feel safe now?" He whispered softly to her, Serenity's head drifted back onto his shoulder almost on instinct, she did indeed feel safe in his arms and for a moment she allowed all her other problems fade from her mind turning into Seto's embrace returning it, after a moment they broke apart and all of Serenity's fears and concerns came rushing back.

"We've got to find my brother and the others." Serenity stated and Kaiba nodded staying silent not wishing to say anything insulting about Joey in her presence.

They began to walk through the black abyss that seemed to stretch to the ends of infinity, Serenity grasped Seto's arm tightly, there was a familiar and very frightening aura about this place like they had both been here before, Kaiba felt it to and for the first time in many years, he felt fear.

_Hope there's a reason_

_For questions unanswered I just don't see anything_

_Yes I'm inside you_

_Tell me how does it feel to feel like this_

_Just like I do_

Seto and Serenity walked deeper into this never ending abyss, a million thoughts ran through each other's minds, thoughts like, what happened, where were the others, what happened to the Rare Hunters, and where were they, neither were entirely sure for how long they walked but at some point they stopped and a glowing white door appeared in front of them.

Serenity immediately reached out to touch it but Kaiba caught her hand, "No, I have a bad feeling about this." He growled watching the door carefully.

"It could lead us back to the others." Serenity protested.

"It could be a trap." Kaiba countered, Serenity glowered at him but nodded and began to walk away.

Suddenly the white light turned black, the black light started encompassing everything in its path, "RUN SERENITY!" Kaiba exclaimed trying to push his girlfriend ahead, he tried to run to catch up but he felt the almost magnetic pull of the black light pulling him in.

"SETO!" Serenity screamed trying to grab onto Kaiba's hand to pull him out.

"RUN SERENITY!" He yelled as the black light shallowed him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serenity screamed not realizing that the black light was about to shallow her as well until it was too late.

**::Serenity::**

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

Serenity opened her eyes, but all she could see was blackness, but she realized it was the darkness she feared, the darkness that was caused by the blindness that cursed her since birth, but Serenity knew Joey had payed for the eye surgery to fix it. Then she felt the fabric on her face, she had her bandages back on for some reason, Serenity lifted her hand to her face to remove the bandages.

A hand slapped Serenity's hands away, "Don't touch them." A voice growled, it sounded like her mother.

"Mom?" Serenity questioned but all she got in response was silence.

"Mom?" Serenity called out trying to feel her way through the darkness until she ran into something solid.

When she realized it was human she blushed, "Oh sorry." Serenity apologised, she heard laughing from somewhere in front of her and began to back peddle slowly until she ran into another human body, and Serenity quickly figured out she was surrounded.

"Leave me alone." Serenity said trying to sound as menacing as she could.

The people around her ignored Serenity's threat, "GET HER!" One a male yelled.

Serenity tried bravely to fight off her attackers, but it was useless every time she tried to remove her bandages so she could see who she was fighting they pulled her arms down, the ripped at her clothes and skin, Serenity screamed as loud as she could trying to get away from them her bandages getting damp from the tears that streamed from her eyes as she tried to escape.

"SETO HELP ME!" Was all Serenity could scream as she was pulled further into the darkness.

_Do I really want this_

_Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go_

_Can you believe it_

_Everything happens for reasons I just don't know_

**::Seto::**

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone or anything BUT ME_

_(God damn I love me)_

Seto Kaiba ran down a darkened hallway, it was late and he was trying to find his little brother, he could hear whimpers from a room up ahead, Seto sped up bursting into the room at top speed.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba exclaimed seeing the beaten frame of his little brother lying on the floor blood around him.

Kaiba ran over and knelt beside his little brothers body, a small amount of blood trickled down from his mouth as Mokuba's violet eyes opened, "Big brother, I knew you would be here." He whispered softly his eyes only half open.

"Mokuba hold on, who did this to you?" Seto demanded.

"I did." A cold deep voice from Seto Kaiba's past said appearing from the Shadow's.

"FATHER!" Kaiba exclaimed knowing this man was not his biological father but Gozaburo Kaiba his step father.

"That's right Seto, your weak little brother didn't show me respect, so I had to teach him some." Gozaburo said brandishing a whip.

"You had no right to do that to him." Kaiba said rising from near his brother only to receive a whip across the face from his step father.

"Don't talk back to me like that you little brat." Gozaburo growled as Kaiba dropped to a knee.

"I am Seto Kaiba, I am an Elite Duellist, I own Kaiba Corporation, I will talk to anyone anyway I want, I will not be controlled or ordered by the likes of you." Kaiba said rising to his feet again.

"DON'T TALK DOWN TO YOUR MASTER BOY!" Gozaburo said whipping Kaiba yet again this time across the face.

"I AM NO ONE'S SERVANT!" Kaiba screamed but he was met with a dozen whips to his body, Kaiba grunted in pain falling to his knees.

"Your nothing Seto, you were nothing when I found you in that orphanage and your still nothing now." Gozaburo said beginning to whip Kaiba continuously.

"No, I am not nothing." Kaiba whispered over the whipping, he looked up and his eyes met Serenity and Mokuba's, both had looks of pity on the faces watching him being whipped by his step father.

"Help, me." Kaiba begged them both stretching out his hand, but they simply, walked away.

"Help me."

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone or anything_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone…_

_Tear Away – Drowning Pool – Sinner_

**Next – Return to Darkness**

**Author's Note: Even though I used that song for Kaiba I've always believed that the song was more suited for Ryou/Yami Bakura if you listen to the lyrics I think you'll get what I mean, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	18. Chapter 17 Return to Darkness

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix (Any Tristan fan girls in the Audience ::Hears a pin drop in Siberia::), Me-Ik's my Yami (It's cool), Depressed Pixie and Ayame akakaru Kaiba for reviewing, To Ayame akakaru Kaiba in answer to your question please read this chapter, as for what was happening Serenity I didn't actually say that she was being attacked by anyone she knew unlike what was happening with Yugi, and to everyone I prefer long reviews it shows that you are paying attention to the story and I appreciate that very much, also thanks to everyone for there guesses on who is in charge of the Rare Hunters, can I ask Depressed Pixie do you dislike Téa or something for suggesting that she would be perfect to be paired with Kaiba? (Please don't horrify me like that.)**

**Note: Special Thanks must be mentioned to Silver Moon Phoenix for the low down on some of the Winged Beast Duel Monsters in this Chapter I highly recommend her work to all my readers.**

**Chapter 17 – Return to Darkness**

**Location: Shadow Realm, Tokyo. Date: Void**

The Cerulean blue orbs that belonged to the brunette beauty known as Téa Gardener opened slowly, 'What, happened?' She thought as she sat up, then it all came flooding back, the meeting in Kaiba's office, Mai disappearing, the Helicopter and the hellfire missile, "JOEY!" Téa screamed remembering Joey colliding with the stairwell wall, Téa got up and looked around she shivered staring into the blackness.

'No, please not here again I don't want to be here again.' Téa thought wrapping her arms around herself shivering uncontrollably she remembered this darkness all to well, she had been here more times than she cared to count and Téa thought she would never be here again since Yami had passed on.

"Please be ok guys." Téa whispered starting to walk slowly through the blackness not sure where she was going, only knowing she had to find the others and get them out of here before it was too late.

'NO I can't think like that, they can't be trapped in this darkness, I can't lose them like we lost Mai, we almost didn't get her back.' Téa thought still walking through the darkness she could only think of Joey, a year ago she wouldn't have looked at Joey in anyway other than a good friend, but after last night, being in his arms. Tea hadn't felt that safe or loved in a long time, not since that last night with Yugi before she left for New York, at first the thought of being intimate with Joey made her feel ill, but now the thought of not being in his arms again scared her more than the fact that they were together in the first place.

'I guess, I guess it was a nature progression we've known each other for like forever, maybe it was just supposed to happen.' Téa thought still walking through the black abyss, slowly a thick black fog began to rise around her, this made Téa shrink back even more than the darkness did.

"It's ok Téa, just think of the gang they're right here with you, just think of them." Téa muttered to herself with her eyes closed, she began to walk again, but almost instantly she tripped, her eyes opening only for a moment, she saw herself falling into a white void below, she didn't know what would come next, but hell awaited her.

**::Téa::**

Téa fell to the floor hard, "Ow that was not fun." She muttered rubbing her now aching butt which she had landed on, Téa looked realising that the gang surrounded her.

Téa smiled, "Guys I'm so glad I found you, we've got to get out of here." She said cheerfully rushing into Joey's arms to embrace him, but he side stepped her allowing Téa to crash to the floor, "Joey." She muttered hurt before someone spoke.

"We hate you Téa!" Yugi said viciously.

Téa's eyes widened, "What, what did you say Yugi?" She questioned shocked.

"We hate you!" He said again slowly as if thinking Téa was stupid.

"Yugi why?" Téa pleaded.

"You did something we can NEVER forgive you for." Serenity spat the look of disgust grew on his face.

"What did I do?" Téa asked backing away.

"You know what you did." Tristan spat looking disgusted by her very presence.

"I don't please tell me?" Téa begged.

"If you don't remember we won't tell you." Mai said hatefully.

"But why you're my friends." Téa said.

"No you're not we don't know you we wish we never met you." Joey spat moving away from her.

Téa gripped onto Joey's jacket, "Joey please tell me what I did?" She pleaded but Joey knocked her hand away.

"You know what you did, and I hate you for it Téa, I can't believe I once cared about ya, you disgust me Téa, I wish ya would just rot and die." Joey said kicking her away from him his eyes full of furious anger.

"Yugi, please tell me what I did?" Téa pleaded pulling herself up to look him in the eyes but he slapped her away.

"You betrayed us, for that we can never forgive you, you betrayed us, and now we're dead, and it's all you're fault." Yugi spat glaring viciously at Téa.

"But, but I didn't, please don't leave please don't go." Téa pleaded as the others walked away she tried to grab onto each of them but they threw her back telling her they hated her and they could never forgive her.

After a moment they were gone, Téa was left alone in her silent hell, she sobbed uncontrollably abandoned by the only people important to her, her friends, she didn't care what came next, all she wanted to do was die.

**Location: The Elevator to the Lobby Yokohama Complex, Kaiba Corporation, Shadow Realm, Japan**

Mai paced the small elevator wondering what the hell was going on; moments earlier she'd heard two deafening explosions that had rocked the elevator hard, the first came from right above and the second came from nearby the first, she was frightened whether she admitted it or not, frightened for herself but more frightened that she wouldn't see Yugi again because she could feel him slipping away from her in the depth of her soul, she didn't want to lose him, because until Mai met Yugi and the others she didn't know truly what her soul was, and if she were to lose him, Mai didn't honestly know what she would do.

A solemn ding was heard bringing Mai out of her thoughts she breathed deeply as the doors opened and she stepped into the lobby.

Mai looked around, on every side were people in black cloaks the hoods baring the Millennium Symbol they stood like a flock of ravens haunting every corner of the room, the middle of the room had been cleared of furniture and there stood a man dressed unlike the rest, he had cream coloured pants held by a black belt, a red shirt under a very dark blue vest with an American flag bandana and sunglasses on his head he wore a pair of black hiking boots on his feet, "Well Violet seems you've returned to us." The man said in a distinct American accent that made Mai recoil and wish to vomit at the same time.

"Keith what's going on?" Mai demanded the man known only as Bandit Keith laughed a high pitched menacing laugh that made Mai shudder.

"What da ya thinks goin on babe the Rare Hunters are takin over dis town under my leadership we're gonna be runnin dis country soon." Keith answered.

"YOU'RE LEADING THE RARE HUNTERS!" Mai exclaimed, she had intended it as a question but it came out more like a statement.

"I told you when you ran with my crew I was takin over the Rare Hunters, I'll give ya a chance Violet you can return ta my side and we can be back to what we were before you left." Keith offered Mai growled angrily.

"I'd never go back with you Keith ever." Mai spat at him.

Keith laughed again, "You can't want to hang around with that gang of losers again?" Keith asked.

"They can offer me more than you ever could." Mai growled angrily.

"I guess that little runt has some hidden talents." Keith surmised smirking as Mai muttered something that only Keith heard, "Hn, didn't remember you complaining much when we were together." He responded to Mai's comment to which she glared.

"Not that he's much of a problem anymore." Keith said grinning Mai's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO KEITH?" Mai screamed angrily Keith simply laughed.

"You should know what happens in the Shadow Realm." He commented, Mai gasped 'NO I can't lose him in that place, it will destroy him.' Mai thought terrified of what could possibly come next.

"LET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Mai demanded Keith smirked again.

"No." He answered simply enjoying the sheer terror and agony that Mai was feeling knowing her little love was trapped somewhere in a place of hell and torment from which there was no escape.

"Let him out, do whatever you want to me just let him out." Mai offered sadly looking right into Keith's steel blue eyes that glinted with hatred and malice.

"What about the rest of your band of freaks?" Keith asked laughing seeing the horror painted on Mai's face again.

"There, there in that place to?" Mai asked and Keith smirked broadly again.

"All my greatest enemies trapped in hell." He confirmed.

"LET THEM OUT OF THERE!" Mai demanded again.

Keith threw her a duel disk, "If you beat me I might consider letting them out." Keith offered smirking once again.

However this time Mai smirked, "Have it your way Keith." She said knowing she could beat him on her worst day placing her deck in the duel disk.

The coin toss went Keith's way.

**Keith LP – 6000**

**Mai LP – 6000**

**::Keith::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Overdrive (Machine ATK/1600 DEF/1500) in attack mode,

2. I play one card face down and end my turn, your move sweet heart."

**::Mai::**

"I draw,

1. I play Harpie's Hunting Ground (Field/Spell) this card increases the attack and defence Winged Beast monsters on the field by 200 points,

2. I play Harpie Lady 1 (Winged Beast/Effect ATK/1300 DEF/1400) in attack mode,

3. The effect of Harpie's Hunting Ground activates (ATK/1500 DEF/1600),

4. Now the other effect of Harpie's Hunting Ground activates every time I summon a Harpie's Lady to the field I can destroy one Trap or Spell card on my opponent's side of the field,

5. But that's not all Keith the effect of my Harpie Lady 1 activates to increasing the attack of every Wind type Monster on the field by 300 points (ATK/1800),

6. I play one card face down,

7. NOW MY HARPIE'S LADY ATTACK!"

Harpie Lady's attack destroyed Overdrive.

**Mai – 6000**

**Keith – 5800**

**::Keith::**

"Lucky shot Mai, I draw,

1. I'll match you point for point I summon X-Head Cannon (Machine ATK/1800 DEF/1500) in attack mode,

2. I play a card face down now try and get through Violet."

**::Mai::**

Mai smirked at the comment, "Ok Keith, I draw,

1. I summon Cyber Harpie (Winged Beast/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/1300) in attack mode,

2. The effect of both Harpie's Hunting Ground and Harpie Lady 1 activate (ATK/2300 DEF/1500),

3. Also since the effect of Cyber Harpie treats it as a Harpie Lady it destroys your face down card,

4. NOW CYBER HARPIE DESTROY X-HEAD CANNON,

5. ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY MY HARPIE LADY!"

Cyber Harpie's attack destroyed X-Head Cannon, Harpie Lady 1's attack inflicted 1800 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Mai – 6000**

**Keith – 4000**

**::Keith::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Mechanicalchaser (Machine ATK/1850 DEF/800) in attack mode,

2. And I play one card face down,

3. NOW MECHANICALCHASER ATTACK HARPIE LADY!"

Mai laughed, "You were always a fool Keith." She said still laughing.

"WHAT!" He yelled in anger.

"I activate my face down card Adhesion Trap Hole (Trap) this card activates when you normal summon a monster it cuts the original attack of the monster in half (ATK/925), which means you lose more life points." Mai said smirking at the shocked expression on Keith's face.

Mechanicalchaser's attack failed, Mechanicalchaser was destroyed.

**Mai – 6000**

**Keith – 3125**

**::Mai::**

"I draw,

1. I play one card face down,

2. NOW MY HARPIE'S ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

Cyber Harpie and Harpie Lady 1's attack's inflicted 4100 direct damage on the opponent's life points.

"I'M NOT DONE YET VIOLET REVEAL FACE DOWN CARD NUTRIENT Z, THIS CARD CAN ACTIVATE WHEN I TAKE 2000 OR MY DAMAGE IN ONE ATTACK AND INCREASES MY LIFE POINTS 4000!" Keith exclaimed revealing the card.

**Mai – 6000**

**Keith – 3025**

**::Keith::**

"I draw, oh now you're done Violet,

1. I play Polymerization (Spell),

2. To fuse the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/2000),

3. And Summoned Skull (Fiend ATK/2500 DEF/1200) in my hand,

4. To summon the Black Skull Dragon (Dragon/Fusion ATK/3200 DEF/2500) in attack mode,

5. But I'm not done I play Metalmorph (Trap) this increases the attack and defence of my Black Skull Dragon another 300 points (ATK/3500 DEF/2800),

6. I sacrifice Black Skull Dragon,

7. To summon my rarest card the Black Metal Skull Dragon (Dragon/Effect ATK/3500 DEF/2800) in attack mode,

8. The special effect of this card increases its attack and defence 500 points for every Machine type monster in both players' graveyards and on the field, I count 3 in the graveyard, (ATK/4500 DEF/4300)

9. Now I summon Oni Tank T-34 (Machine ATK/1400 DEF/1700) in defence mode that increases my Black Metal Skull Dragon's attack and defence another 500 points (ATK/5000 DEF/4800),

10. NOW ATTACK HER MY BEAST!"

Mai smirked again, "Not so fast, I activate Divine Wrath, by discarding one card from my hand I can negate the activation of an effect of an effect monster and destroy the monster so goodbye Black Metal Skull Dragon." She said as the monster disintegrated before them.

"WHAT NO!" Keith screamed.

"My move Keith." Mai said beginning her turn.

**::Mai::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Harpie Lady 2 (Winged Beast/Effect ATK/1300 DEF/1400) in attack mode,

2. The effect of both Harpie's Hunting Ground and Harpie Lady 1 activates (ATK/1800 DEF/1600),

3. I attack your Oni Tank T-34 with Cyber Harpies,

4. NOW MY HARPIE LADIES SHOW HIM YOU'RE POWER!"

Cyber Harpie destroyed Oni Tank T-34, Harpie Lady 1 and 2 inflicted 3600 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Mai – 6000**

**Keith – 0**

"WHAT NO!" Keith screamed realizing he'd lost the duel.

"NEVER, MESS, WITH, THE, ONE'S, I, LOVE, KEITH!" Mai screamed at the top of her lungs, each word deliberate and hate filled Mai's eyes full of furious anger towards him.

"NOW LET THEM OUT!" Mai screamed at him.

"GET HER!" Keith yelled to his rare hunters, they immediately began to move in on Mai, she did the only thing she could think of.

"HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!" Mai yelled holding out the card, it glowed for a moment and the large red dragon materialized before them as real as any hologram that Mai had ever seen, Mai was shocked but quickly recovering jumping on the Dragon's back using the large steel chain hooked to its neck as reigns.

"NO STOP HER!" Keith screamed as the Dragon destroyed the front door with its flame attack flying through.

"Bye losers." Mai said laughing directing her Harpie's Pet Dragon towards the floor she had been on before the duel with Keith.

"Choppers 1 and 2 take down the bird." Keith ordered angrily.

Both Tiger Helicopters intercepted Mai as she was approaching the top, "HARPIE'S PET DRAGON ATTACK!" Mai ordered and her beast complied unleashing a furious blast at the first helicopter, it exploded a piece of the helicopter's blade impacted the side of the second chopper destroying it as Mai passed, she finally reached the level on which Kaiba's office was, the only light was provided by small spot fires that still burned around the small office, Mai got off her beast it disappeared almost instantly.

Mai looked around again, everything was ashen and black, Mai could feel the heat of the floor below her through her shoes, 'Thank heavens this is thick leather.' She thought walking towards the door of the office.

'Hold on Yugi my love, I'm coming to save you.'

**Next – Bring Me to Life**


	19. Chapter 18 Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, dontmesswithYami, Anthony1, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's my Yami and Ayame akakaru Kaiba for reviewing, to Me-Ik's my Yami hey its just a phrase nothing special, and to Ayame akakaru Kaiba, Harpie's Pet Dragon wasn't a hologram it was a Shadow Monster, as you might have guessed this is a song chapter and ah I recently saw some of the clips for episodes of the Orichalcos Saga on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Web site… so I'm off to kill Yami now ::Grins:: then Raptor… Underwood… Dartz… ::Continues to list the names of people he's going to kill while leaving the room with a Large Sword::**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own Bring Me to Life by Evanescence from the Fallen Album it is the property of Evanescence and Wind-Up Records, (In regards to last chapter) Phoenix727 does own the idea for the card Black Metal Skull Dragon (Also it's not a Dragon type but a Machine type.).**

**Chapter 18 – Bring Me to Life**

**Falling Towards Apotheosis**

**Location: Yokohama Complex Kaiba Corporation, Shadow Realm Tokyo. Date: Void**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My Spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back… home_

Mai looked around what used to be the Tokyo office of the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, now it was nothing but a smoking cinder, the couch that ran along the window/wall of the office was not reduced to its wooden frame the leather and padding melted onto it, the two other chairs in the room were in a similar condition.

Mai cast a glance back to the desk, the chair was completely missing Mai assumed it had been vaporised in the initial explosion and the desk still smoking was burned down to its short legs that held it off the ground.

Mai began to walk towards the door; debris covered the office and spot fires lit the corridor in a haunting glow. Mai gasped then vomited looking into the room adjacent to Kaiba's office, the body of Weevil Underwood was lying on the remanence of a sofa, the top part of his body had all the skin burnt away leaving charcoal coloured bones, but the part that really made Mai ill was Weevil's eyes, they were sunken into his skull half burnt away, but they still appeared to be seeing like they were watching Mai as she moved.

Mai backed away further down the corridor trying not to imagine Yugi looking like that if she found him, 'NO not if I find him when I find him, and he'll be alive and safe, I'm not going to let Keith hurt him, the way he hurt me.' Mai thought wrapping her arms around herself reliving the painful memories of the previous few months as a member of the Rare Hunters.

Mai approached the lifts, the doors were dented and ash black from the intense heat they had experienced only minutes earlier, Mai felt it to beads of sweat rolled down her forehead blurring her vision, she was glad the sprinkler system had gone of she assumed several minutes before and put out the inferno that would have raged.

Mai walked past the lifts toward a door that she guessed would have once served as the service stairs entrance, Mai raised her hand walking towards it trying to sense the intense heat that might have been caused by fire, but she only felt cool air, 'That's not right.' She thought looking back down the corridor knowing this entire area was humid and hot, and that should have been true of the service stairs, but all she could feel was cool almost stale cold air.

Mai tried to peer through the door to get a look at the condition of the stairs, but she met nothing but blackness, she shallowed, 'He is trapped in there, they all are.' Mai thought fearfully.

'I, I don't want to go back in there, I don't want to live that again.' Mai thought backing away from the door, she could feel the death cold grip of the Shadow Realm drawing her towards the door, it all came back to her, the duel on the blimp, the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra hitting Yugi, the glow of the Millennium Rod as it sent her to the Shadow Realm, and then…

Then living within the torment of her own worst hell being abandoned by the only people she cared for in the world, watching them living there lives in happiness while trapped in a glass prism unable to interact, unable to be with them in any way, no Yugi to hold her, no Joey to tease, no one to tell her she's loved or cared about, once again alone like she was as a child.

'I can't lose them they can't escape it, not unless I help them.' Mai thought sadly she knew what she had to do, she didn't want to, but to save the ones she cared about and the only people in the world that cared about her she would leap into the pits of hell itself, and that's what she did.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save Me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save Me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Mai fell onto the floor of what appeared to be a corridor inky blackness falling on every side, 'Well this isn't at all creepy.' Mai thought sarcastically getting up brushing herself off. Mai looked around again, it looked nothing like the Shadow Realm that she had fought Marik in, that Shadow Realm had purple lightening streaking across what could only to Mai be described as a sky, but this place was complete blackness that fell on every side, the completeness of the dark abyss scared Mai, 'What now?' She thought not exactly knowing what to do next, so she just began to walk.

"YUGI, JOEY, TÉA, SERENITY, KAIBA CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" Mai called out feeling slightly foolish knowing that they would not respond, but she hoped that someone would.

'This is ridiculous how am I supposed to find Yugi in this place?' Mai thought to herself stopping, she looked around the black abyss, she had no idea where she was going and no idea where she had entered, Mai shallowed hard and closed her eyes something that Yugi said came back to her, 'Trust in your heart and it will light the way.' Mai concentrated hard squeezing her eyes shut tightly until it hurt, 'Yugi please be ok.' Mai pleaded mentally a white glow over took the area she stood in and suddenly Mai found herself somewhere else.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Mai stood in a room it was completely dark except for a light at the other end, Mai saw Tristan, Mokuba, Joey, Téa, Serenity and the two people she assumed she would never see again, Solomon Motou and the Pharaoh 'Yami' Atem, they were all yelling at Yugi, telling him they blamed him, that they hated him, Mai saw another of herself standing watching the others beat Yugi, he looked broken in half he pleaded with the other Mai to help him but she just watched with a look of combined hatred and grim satisfaction on her face.

"Yugi." Mai breathed tears forming in her eyes seeing him like this she wanted it to stop, she wanted it to end.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save Me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save Me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

"YUGI!" Mai yelled running towards him, but she was stopped by her other self, "Go no further." The other Mai warned her eyes glowed black.

"STOP THIS!" Mai demanded the other Mai laughed, "Why, he's getting what he deserves, he's paying for his crimes." The other her said.

"HE IS NOT THIS ISN'T WHAT HE DESERVES WHO DECIDED THIS TELL ME!" Mai yelled grabbing the collar of the other Mai in absolute fury but she just smiled, "He decided this." She said.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Mai yelled throwing her other self to the ground roughly.

"Is it, he believes he deserves this, he's believed it for longer than you've been back, he's believed he's responsible for his friends suffering and his Grandfather dying, and he's right." The other Mai said but Mai cut her off.

"HE'S NOT RIGHT HE'S NOT RESPONSIBLE!" Mai screamed angrily but this time the other Mai cut her off.

"If he had never put the puzzle together he never would have put his friends in danger Atem never would have died and you would never have been sent to the Shadow Realm." The other Mai spat and Mai fell silent.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

"You're wrong." Mai said, "If Yugi had never put the puzzle together the world would be a much worse place, Joey would never have discovered that his true strength comes from friendship and love, Malik, Kaiba and I would still be controlled by the darkness of our own souls, Téa would never have been able to pursue her dreams without the support of her friends, and great evil would have probably destroyed this planet, so you're wrong, no matter what has happened the overwhelm good Yugi has done outweighs anything bad that has come about and none of it is Yugi's fault." Mai said to her other self tears falling from Mai's eyes.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand it seems_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring Me to Life_

A few metres away Yugi was being beaten but he could hear Mai, 'is, is that really true, was none of this my fault, did I do the things Mai said I did?' Yugi thought looking up into the faces of his friends they continued to beat him but he could see through it now, 'They aren't my friends, they're just Shadow Faux of my friends, but my friends need me, they need me to be strong, they need me to help them, they need me to help save the world, I won't let them down.' Yugi thought rising to his feet.

'Whatever may have happened,' Yugi thought the Shadow Joey disappearing, 'It wasn't anyone's fault,' Yugi now walked towards the two Mai's as they watched him more of the Shadow people disappeared Téa was next 'It happened,' Tristan began to fade away as Yugi passed him, 'It wasn't anyone's fault,' Kaiba faded as Yugi walked so did Serenity, 'My friends made it out to the other side,' The other Mai faded much to her own anger, 'Every other time we made it out' Yugi thought as only two were left besides the real Mai, 'And we will this time.' Yugi finally thought stopping in front of Mai.

"Yugi." Mai said wrapping her arms around him, Yugi returned the embrace happily, "Thank you Mai." He whispered in her ear.

"I'd do anything to save you Yugi." Mai whispered back, neither had realized that two still stood watching, Solomon and Atem, but they were different they were not Shadow Faux, they were this time the genuine articles.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save Me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save Me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Atem do you think Yugi will be ok?" Solomon asked the young Pharaoh as they watched Mai and Yugi.

"Yes Solomon I believe he will be ok, Yugi taught me about faith, and I have faith in him, he will rescue the world from darkness again, however." Atem said but he stopped for a moment, "However?" Solomon Motou asked his friend.

"It may come at a very high price."

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring Me to Life_

_Bring Me to Life – Evanescence – Fallen_

**Next – Saved From Darkness**

**Author's Note: That's it for this chapter, oh if at any point you the reader feel this story is dragging please don't hesitate to tell me because I know what it's like to read a story (Not by any author that has reviewed this fic so far) That dragged on for WAY to long and in the end bored me I don't wish that to happen with this story, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	20. Chapter 19 Saved From Darkness

**Author's Yami's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, Anthony1, Me-Ik's my Yami, AniMes18, Depressed Pixie and shloki, Hello I am Shadow Phoenix the Hikari resident consultant on causing the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Severe and lasting pain I am the one to blame for the Shadow Realm chapters ::Grins:: I wish you all an unfulfilling and remarkable painful death, if you were wondering about the Author my Hikari he is cowering in a corner because I reminded him that you all are seeing the Doom Saga right now and he has not seen anything since Episode 97 the duel between the Albino and the Face stretching blonde Baka (Bakura and Marik for those playing at home), and no my Hikari does not think this is dragging this is going at the pace he wishes and ::Laughs pointing at the reviewers:: You'll find out soon. ::Grins::**

**Chapter 19 – Saved From Darkness**

**Light Triumphant… Right?**

Mai realised Yugi from her grip smiling at her shorter boyfriend, he had freed himself from darkness she had never been more proud of him, it took her a long time to come to grips with the consequences of her actions, when she left Valon she had left a card with him, the Harpies Lady SB, that's all she left of herself with him, but at that time she needed to grasp what she had done to them all.

Mai looked deeply into the infinitely forgiving violet eyes of Yugi Motou, she knew it would be so easy to forget the last year of her life staring into his eyes, but she knew she could run from it, but she could never escape it, it wasn't possible for her to escape what she had done, she shed tears realizing this could tear them apart.

"Mai don't cry, its ok." Yugi said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yugi I've got to tell you something." Mai said to him, "Mai we've got to find the others first." Yugi said looking around the dark room, he appeared anxious to leave this place, Mai understood but she knew she would have to tell him soon, but the longer she could put it off the longer she would have knowing he loved her.

They walked together back into the familiar black Abyss, "What next?" Mai asked looking at Yugi significantly who was deep in thought.

"Seto first, if Serenity's trapped in here then he's probably the best person besides Joey to bring her out, then Joey and last Téa, then we get the heck out of this place and find the person who did this and make them pay." Yugi decided not noticing Mai's uncomfortable shift when he said the last part of his sentence.

"How do we find him Yugi?" Mai asked.

"We trust the light will guide the way." Yugi responded and the two began to walk, as they walked Yugi checked through his deck to make certain everything was where it was supposed to be, he checked it again, and for a third time he checked his deck, he had every other card but one.

"We've got a problem Mai." Yugi said shallowing hard.

"Just one." Mai asked sarcastically turning in a circle to get a good view of her surroundings.

"I'm being serious, Slifer is missing from my deck." Yugi said, Mai stopped staring directly at Yugi, "Are you sure." Mai asked very seriously Yugi nodded his eyes had widened in size.

"Yugi why would someone steal Slifer, it would be useless?" Mai questioned very seriously.

"Not to someone who is a descendant of Yami's royal court." Yugi pointed out.

"Who?" Mai asked and Yugi cast his thoughts back to the time when the gang were in Yami's memory world.

"Kaiba, Malik, Ishizu, my Grandpa, Shadi and Téa could all use Slifer." Mai raised an eyebrow at the mention of Téa's name with the others, "Long story." Yugi said and Mai nodded.

"None of them are behind this." Mai said with unwavering confidence which made Yugi raise an eyebrow and Mai flinch.

"Well whoever is in possession of an Egyptian God Card, but we can worry about that later, we've got to find the others first." Yugi said not letting this new problem deter him from his goal walking forward.

After several more minutes the two came across a door of white light, Yugi knew exactly what to do he walked forward with Mai following right behind they showed no fear as the white light turned dark on them shallowing them whole as they entered.

**::Seto::**

Kaiba felt the whiplashes hit him again and again, the pain had become simple white noise somewhere in the past but he couldn't remember when, all Seto Kaiba saw was red, the red ooze that extended from his body in a pool around him, his clothes were ripped and stained with blood as was his hair, he knew this shouldn't be reality, but for him it was reality, it was his greatest fear his brother dying at the hands of the one he despised most, and to his surprise it wasn't Joseph Wheeler but Gozaburo Kaiba.

"I, still hate that mutt." He mumbled the whip continuing to rein down its stinging punishment upon his body.

"STOP THAT NOW!" Someone screamed above him the whipping for a moment stopped, Kaiba closed his eyes tightly fully prepared for the next whiplash to assault his body, but it didn't come, Kaiba opened his eyes he saw Yugi standing before him holding the whip in his hand struggling to hold it in place.

"No." Kaiba growled rising to his feet, "I am Seto Kaiba, I do not need anyone's help to face my demons, I can face them alone." Kaiba growled full of the rage that he had held for years Gozaburo smirked at the distraction using the whip to hit Yugi hard in the face sending the young man reeling, for a moment Kaiba's jaw clenched staring at Yugi lying on the ground injured he felt angry because of it.

"How dare you hurt him, you have no right to do that." Kaiba growled glaring at his step father now having risen to his feet.

"He was weak and pathetic just like you Seto, he should know when not to stick his nose where it doesn't belong." Gozaburo laughed.

"I AM NOT WEAK, I AM NOT NOTHING, I AM SETO KAIBA, I AM AN ELITE DUELLIST, I REFUSE TO BE KEPT DOWN BY YOU, I BUILT KAIBA CORPORATION INTO AN EMPIRE FAR GREATER THAN ANYTHING YOU COULD HAVE EVER DREAMED OF AND YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIEND, GO BACK TO HELL AND THIS TIME STAY THERE YOU WORTHLESS OLD FOOL!" Seto screamed and the slowly dissipating form of Gozaburo Kaiba.

"Let's get out of here." Kaiba growled his clothes and body returning to their pre Shadow Realm state, both Yugi and Mai nodded grinning in amusement at Kaiba's outburst.

"Yugi if you ever speak a word of what I said I will make sure you aren't even allowed to sell your own cards in this country let alone run a games shop." Kaiba growled walking through the white door back into the Abyss.

"Shall we continue." Mai asked to the other two, they began to walk again in search of there next target.

**::Serenity::**

Serenity Wheeler felt around in the darkness trying to escape the people that had been hurting her, her clothes were shredded and the skin broken, new flesh wounds appeared on her skin every moment, she had to get away, she crawled quickly away from their taunts, Serenity was terrified she had tried to get her bandages off but they just regrew on her face she couldn't get them off, she had tried so hard to get them off but she just couldn't.

Serenity felt the hands gripping onto her legs, "Please, please not again, leave me alone, what do you want from me." Serenity sobbed still trying to crawl away they started tearing at her again, Serenity could feel the fresh blood dripping down to the floor and new welts that would soon turn into bleeding cuts.

"Please someone help me." Serenity pleaded trying to kick away from the grabbing hands but it was no use she couldn't escape it, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape her fear not for one moment, she let them pull her in, giving into the darkness, 'Please let me die, just let me die.' She pleaded for one moment the hands ceased, then she felt a strong pair of hands on her and she assumed it had begun again, but instead these arms wrapped themselves around her gently cradling her in their embrace, "You're safe now Serenity, its over." Kaiba's voice whispered holding her in his arms removing the bandages from her face so she could look him in the eyes.

"Seto." She breathed wrapping her arms around him, the camber they were in now empty apart from the two of them and Mai and Yugi.

**Location: Tokyo, Shadow Realm. Date: Void**

A being watched the events unfold realizing its plans were falling apart because of the ineptitude of one of his servants, 'HE SIMPLY REFUSES TO BE RID OF!' The being screamed mentally, the being came up with an alternate plan immediately rising in his head, the being was not defeated yet.

**Location: The Shadow Realm**

Seto, Serenity, Mai and Yugi began to walk Serenity wrapped in Seto's arms still shaken by her own experience in the Shadow Realm, they expected to wind up back in the Abyss but they were surprised by were they ended up.

**Location: Yokohama Complex Kaiba Corporation, Tokyo Shadow Realm**

"What the!" Yugi exclaimed at they found themselves back in the Lobby of the Yokohama complex instead of the Shadow Realm the portal that brought them back closed immediately behind them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, or should I say violet." Bandit Keith drawled standing in front of them, the half destroyed lobby still flanked on every side by black cloak clad Rare Hunters.

"BANDIT KEITH!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hello little Yugi we haven't seen each other since that duel in the warehouse, you've grown since then but you're still a runt." Bandit Keith sneered.

"And you've grown uglier and stupider." Yugi countered angrily.

Keith laughed, "You've grown a back bone to, but I'd be careful what you say to someone who has your friends in such a predicament." Keith said pointing upwards.

The gang's eyes were drawn towards the roof, they saw plasma screen showing them the roof of the building, tied to a rope that was hooked to a winch was Joey and Téa, they appeared to be ok but unconscious, "If that winch goes you're friends are gonna take a trip to the ground floor, express." Keith said smirking.

"LET THEM GO YOU MONSTER!" Yugi screamed, Keith started to laugh.

"You're girlfriend didn't think I was a monster when we were intimate, did you violet." Keith asked looking at Mai over his sunglasses, Mai hung her head not seeing the looks of appal and shock that were on the faces of her friends.

"Oh you didn't know that Violet was a member of the Rare Hunters?" Keith asked smirking.

"Of course we did." Yugi spoke, making both Keith and Mai look up in shock.

"YOU LYING LITTLE RUNT YOU COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY KNOWN THAT!" Keith screamed but Yugi smirked.

"Of course I knew Mai told me ages ago when she first got back to Domino, she told me everything, whatever you're plan was Keith it didn't work." Yugi said confidently both Mai and Keith stood shocked but Keith recovered quickly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face runt, if I snap my fingers I can send your friends to their deaths." He said his eyes glinting evilly.

"But there is a way you can save them, that winch has a life point counter, if you little Motou can beat me in a duel you'll be able to save them, but if you can't they'll plunge to their deaths." Keith said smirking.

Yugi was about to speak but Kaiba cut in, "I'll handle this Yugi." He said placing a duel disk on his arm ready to face off against Keith.

"I'm ready for you Kaiba." Keith said placing his own duel disk on his arm.

The coin toss went in Kaiba's favour.

**Kaiba LP – 6000**

**Keith LP – 6000**

**::Kaiba::**

"I draw,

1. I play Polymerization (Spell),

2. To fuse Battle Ox (Beast-Warrior ATK/1700 DEF/1000),

3. And Mystic Horseman (Beast ATK/1300 DEF/1550) from my hand,

4. To summon Rabid Horseman (Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK/2000 DEF/1700) in attack mode,

5. Since that was a special summon I can summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (Dragon/Effect ATK/1600 DEF/1000) in attack mode,

6. I play one card face down and end my turn."

**::Keith::**

"I draw,

1. I summon X-Head Cannon (Machine ATK/1800 DEF/1500) in attack mode,

2. I can equip this with Z-Metal Tank (Machine/Union ATK/1500 DEF/1300) this Union monster can power up X-Head Cannon's attack 600 points (ATK/2400),

3. I play three cards face down and play 7 Completed (Spell) this card increases the attack or defence of the chosen monster by 700 points and I choose attack (ATK/3100),

4. And now I activate Limiter Removal this card double the attack of all Machine type monsters on the field the price is all my Machine types are destroyed at the end of the turn, (ATK/6200)

5. NOW ATTACK X-HEAD CANNON DESTROY HIS BLACK FLAME DRAGON!"

X-Head Cannon's attack destroyed Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4, X-Head Cannon was destroyed by the effect of Limiter Removal.

**Keith – 6000**

**Kaiba – 1400**

**::Kaiba::**

"I draw,

1. One flaw fool you've left yourself wide open for attack, I summon Luster Dragon (Dragon ATK/1900 DEF/1600) in attack mode,

2. I play one card face down and attack with both Luster Dragon and Rabid Horseman."

Luster Dragon and Rabid Horseman's attack inflicted 3900 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

Serenity screamed as the rope holding Téa and Joey dropped rapidly in response to Kaiba losing most of his life points, "KAIBA BE MORE CAREFUL!" Yugi screamed angrily and Kaiba nodded, "Be calm Yugi it's under control." He said smirking.

**Keith – 2100**

**Kaiba – 1400**

**::Keith::**

"Yeah right, I draw,

1. I activate Monster Reborn (Spell) and Monster Reincarnation (Spell),

2. The first card revives my X-Head Cannon to the field in attack mode,

3. The second card returns Z-Metal Tank to my hand so I can equip it to X-Head Cannon again, (ATK/2400)

4. NOW X-HEAD CANNON ATTACK HIS LUSTER DRAGON!"

X-Head Cannon destroyed Luster Dragon.

**Keith – 2100**

**Kaiba – 900**

Once again the group watched in fear as their friends dropped another dozen or so feet towards the ground, Yugi was twitching ready to attack the CEO for his cavalier attitude towards his friends lives.

**::Kaiba::**

"I draw,

1. I play Pot of Greed (Spell) this card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck,

2. I play Fusion Gate (Field/Spell) this card will allow me to summon Fusion Monsters to the field just like normal monsters,

3. I summon Lord of Dragons (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/1100) in defence mode,

4. And play two Flute's of Summoning Dragon (Spell) allowing me to summon up to a total of Four Dragon type monsters from my hand or deck,

5. I SUMMON THREE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS (Dragon ATK/3000 DEF/2500 x3),

6. I sacrifice them to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Dragon/Effect/Fusion ATK/4500 DEF/3800) in attack mode,

7. Finally I summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500) in attack mode by special sacrificing Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon,

8. Shining Dragon receives three hundred more attack points for every Dragon Type in the Graveyard (ATK/4800),

9. NOW BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON SHOW HIM YOUR MIGHT!"

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon destroyed X-Head Cannon.

**Kaiba – 900**

**Keith – 0**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Keith screamed his cards scattering across the ground realizing for the second time in a day he'd lost.

"RELEASE OUR FRIENDS ALL OF THEM INCLUDING TRISTAN!" Yugi yelled at Keith but something strange happened, the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead.

"NO MASTER PLEASE I DID AS YOU ASKED DON'T SEND ME BACK PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK!" Keith yelled at some invisible force making the Rare Hunters and the group back away.

"YOU'VE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME KEITH THIS TIME YOU WON'T ESCAPE THE SHADOW REALM!" A voice from Keith's body exclaimed angrily, in a moment Keith was gone but the being remained.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Yugi demanded.

"You'll find out soon Hikari Pharaoh, for right now I would be more concerned with your friends." The being said laughing the winch realising letting Joey and Téa drop rapidly to the ground, the gang ran outside as Joey and Téa dropped down in front of them stopping just short of becoming sidewalk pancakes, the evil cackle of the being behind the darkness echoed through the empty streets as the gang cut Joey and Téa down.

"So this means this isn't over?" Mai asked timidly of Yugi.

"This is far from over Mai, but we'll win, no matter what we'll win."

**Next – The Mystery Duellist**

**Author's Yami's Notes: Not to rub it in mortals but… MY HIKARI DUPED YOU FOR THREE CHAPTERS ::Laughs hysterically:: so are any of you brave enough to guess who the real evil is or will you stay silent, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	21. Chapter 20 The Mystery Duellist

**Author's Note: Thanks to Anthony1, AniMes18 (Who reviewed twice), Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed Pixie and Me-Ik's my Yami for reviewing, yes I'm back my Yami will not be doing any more Author Notes, first things first, to Mai and Hamagoki sorry to disappoint you girls but my Yami surprisingly has a girlfriend so I wouldn't hang around waiting for him to call you, and NO Téa will not be mortally or in anyway INJURED in this story ::Death Glares:: Be glad I'm on the other side of the planet from most of the people who read this or it would turn ugly fast, and you're not supposed to like my Yami, HE BLEW UP TIMES SQUARE HE'S EVIL AND HE'S ALREADY KILLED RAPTOR ONCE… I'm done.**

**Chapter 20 – The Mystery Duellist**

**Phoenix**

**Location: The Shadow Realm, Tokyo. Date: Void**

The gang stood in between the wrecked lobby of the Yokohama Complex and the street, they all looked dejected, they thought they had finally won this war they were raging, they thought that they had found the real evil, Bandit Keith, but once again they were in the dark, they had no idea who was behind this, and they were no closer to finding out than when they'd been attack only a few days before, relatively speaking since in the Shadow Realm time has no meaning.

"Big brother you have to wake up, why won't you wake up." Serenity demanded not teary more like Kaiba than anything else which made the conscious group shudder.

"Téa, come on its ok, wake up." Yugi urged with Mai standing over him.

"No luck Serenity?" Kaiba asked only half caring, Serenity shook her head sadly, "No change, they've been like this since we cut them down, you don't think they're still trapped do you?" Serenity asked, her question was answered immediately hearing her brother groan.

He shot up startling Serenity, he looked around frantically to see Téa lying on the ground her eyes slowly opening, they were filled with indescribable fear and anguish she saw Joey and rushed into his arms sobbing, "Joey please, please forgive me, whatever I did I'm sorry please forgive me." She pleaded hanging onto his jacket for dear life, Joey's eyes were wide with shock, he wrapped his arms around Téa gently, "Téa its ok, I'm not forgiving ya because dere's nothing to forgive, you've done nothing wrong ok, I'm just glad you're ok." Joey said softly as the others took several steps back to give the two some privacy.

"They really messed with us didn't they?" Téa said realizing reality wasn't what she had assumed trapped in that hell.

"Yeah dey did, and I'm gonna get dem back for ya Téa, I promise." Joey said finally letting Téa out of his grip smiling, the group walked back over, they're shoes crunching on the ground that was still covered with glass.

Joey looked around to assess the situation when he saw something, "Yug, what da heck is that." Joey asked pointing into the distance, everyone looked up, in the distance several kilometres away was a large dome, but this dome was smaller than the one that encompassed Tokyo, it appeared to only encompass one block of the large city.

"Another Shadow Dome." Yugi surmised studying it intently.

"Do ya think dat's where dey're keeping Tristan?" Joey asked keeping his eyes on the dome as if trying to burn a hole through it with his glare.

"Maybe, who ever they are." Yugi agreed, Téa and Joey got up to face Yugi with the rest of the gang.

"We're going there aren't we?" Serenity asked, Yugi nodded, "I was afraid of that." She groaned.

"Shall we?" Téa said indicating to the road the group realized that they would have to walk since the Rare Hunters had wrecked all their vehicles.

The group began walking, for some reason the streets were completely devoid of people, in a city of twenty six million Yugi didn't think it was possible that every person could be hiding inside, but considering where they were Yugi could not blame them.

After several minutes Mai glanced at Yugi; he hadn't spoken to her since the duel with Bandit Keith, she didn't know what to say, but Mai knew she had to say something.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just." Mai said but Yugi interrupted her.

"Mai its ok I understand, I don't care what you've done in the past, the important thing is you're here now with your friends and you want to make up for what you did." Yugi said patting Mai on the arm gently smiling.

"But how?" Mai asked but once again Yugi cut her off mid sentence.

"That's easy Mai, because I love you." He answered Mai sighed.

"If this continues any longer I am going to vomit." Serenity commented wryly, both Mai and Yugi blushed and became silent, Yugi's head shot up sharply his eyes scanning the area slowly.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Téa asked Yugi didn't respond.

'We're being watched, but whom, I can't see anyone but I know we're being watched.' Yugi thought.

As if in answer to his thoughts a being appeared out of nowhere his black cape billowing in the air as he landed.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Yugi demanded angrily.

"I am the person who's supposed to block you from continuing and take your rare Egyptian God Cards." The male voice answered with a hint of humour and an accent Yugi couldn't identify.

"If ya intent on blocking us I guess I'll just have to knock you down." Joey growled cracking his knuckles but the man held up his hand.

"I said supposed to block you, I really have no interest in that." The man stated.

"Ya not?" Joey questioned as the rest looked on surprised.

"No, I have no interest in seeing the people behind this win, I do not know who they are unfortunately but I know they are not good people." The man commented.

"Then why are you helping them?" Yugi questioned the man smiled.

"Because they can give me the thing I want most." He explained.

"What?" Kaiba questioned.

"Simple a duel with the world's greatest Duellist, you Yugi Motou." The man said pointing to Yugi.

"ME!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes, the King of Games, the winner of Battle City, the Champion of the Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix and the world's number one Duellist, I thought I would never get this day, I give you my word of honour win, lose or draw I will let you pass will you accept my challenge Yugi Motou." The Man asked.

"Like we're gonna…" Joey began but Yugi held out his hand and Joey fell silent.

Yugi grinned, "I accept." He said.

"YUGI!" The gang exclaimed.

"Yug how can we trust dis guy, he's already a member of da Rare Hunters." Joey protested.

"It's ok Joey, he's alright." Yugi assured.

"If ya say so Yug." Joey said unconvinced.

"LET'S GO." Yugi exclaimed the competitive fire burning in anticipation.

"Excellent, by the way, they call me Phoenix." Phoenix said his brown eyes glinting.

The coin toss went in Phoenix's favour.

**Phoenix LP – 6000**

**Yugi LP – 6000**

**::Phoenix::**

"I draw,

1. I play a card face down,

2. And summon Drillago (Machine/Effect ATK/1600 DEF/1100) in attack mode,

3. I equip Drillago with 7 Completed (Equip/Spell) this card will increase the attack or defence depending on what I choose of the equipped monster by 700 points and I increase its attack (ATK/2400),

4. That ends my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I play a card face down,

2. And I summon Skilled White Magician (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1700 DEF/1900) in defence mode and end my turn."

**::Phoenix::**

"Thank you Yugi that's exactly what I wanted, I draw,

1. I summon the Red-Eyes Black Chick (Dragon/Effect ATK/800 DEF/500) to the field in defence mode,

2. Now I sacrifice it to special summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/2000) to the field in attack mode,

3. Now first I attack you directly with Drillago,

4. Then I destroy your Skilled White Magician with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon ending my turn."

Drillago inflicted 2400 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points, Red-Eyes Black Dragon destroyed Skilled White Magician.

**Phoenix – 6000**

**Yugi – 3600**

"WAIT something's screwy I told ya dis creep couldn't be trusted." Joey yelled angrily.

"Nothing is as you phrased it 'screwy' just the effect of my Drillago, it can bypass any opponent's monster and attack directly as long as the opponent's monster has 1600 attack points or more." Phoenix explained.

Yugi growled under his breath, 'That was a gutsy gambit he was counting on the fact I didn't know the effect of Drillago, he was right but it was a risk because of my face down card.' Yugi mused before beginning his turn.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Celtic Guardian (Warrior ATK/1400 DEF/1200) in defence mode,

2. Next I play Ultimate Offering (Trap) at a cost of 800 life points per monster I can summon more than one monster per turn,

3. Now I play Cost Down (Spell) by discarding one card from my hand I can down grade all the cards in my hand by two levels,

4. Meaning that my Dark Magician now has five level stars instead of seven so I only have to sacrifice one monster to summon it,

5. I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to summon the Dark Magician (Spellcaster ATK/2500 DEF/2100), (**LP – 2800**)

6. But that's not all, I activate my face down card, Dedication Through Light and Darkness (Quick Play/Spell) this card allows me to sacrifice my Dark Magician from the Field,

7. To summon the Dark Magician of Chaos (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2600) in attack mode,

8. NOW DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS ATTACK DRILLAGO?!"

Dark Magician of Chaos's attack destroyed Drillago.

**Phoenix – 5600**

**Yugi – 2800**

**::Phoenix::**

"Very Impressive Yugi Motou, all that I would have expected, I draw,

1. I play one card face down in defence mode,

2. and switch Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defence mode,

3. And I play one card face down to end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I send one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to activate Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou (Equip/Spell) and equip it to Dark Magician of Chaos increasing its attack points 500 (ATK/3300),

2. This allows me to summon Guardian Baou (Fiend/Effect ATK/800 DEF/400) in attack mode,

3. First I attack with Dark Magician of Chaos to destroy your Red-Eyes Black Dragon removing it from play due to my Chaos Mage's special ability,

4. Now I have my Guardian Baou destroy your face down monster,

5. My monster's special ability kicks in when he destroys your monster increasing Guardian Baou's attack 1000 points (ATK/1800),

6. That ends my turn."

Dark Magician of Chaos destroyed Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Guardian Baou's attack destroyed Pitch Dark Dragon (Dragon/Union ATK/900 DEF/500)

**::Phoenix::**

"I draw,

1. I play one card face down and end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. Since you have no monsters on the field I can attack you directly,

2. First with the Guardian Baou,

3. Then with Dark Magician of Chaos." Yugi said grinning knowing he'd just wiped 5100 points from Phoenix's Life Points.

But something strange happened, Phoenix began laughing, "THANK YOU MR. MOTOU, I've been waiting for this,

1. I ACTIVATE INFERNO TEMPEST AND SOUL ABSORPTION,

2. My first card Inferno Tempest activates when I take 3000 points or more damage in one attack, it removes every monster card in our decks and our Graveyards from play,

3. I remove seventy monsters from play." Phoenix said holding up a large cash of cards.

"I remove thirty three monsters from play." Yugi said, and Phoenix grinned wider.

4. That means a total of one hundred and five monsters have been removed from play,

5. Which brings me to my second card, Soul Absorption this card increases my life points five hundred for every card removed from play,

6. Which is one hundred and three for this turn not counting the two cards you destroyed, Drillago and Red-Eyes Black Dragon,

7. giving me once the damage is subtracted a total of 51,500 life points."

Dark Magician of Chaos and Guardian Baou inflicted a total of 5100 points of damage to the opponent's life points.

**Phoenix – 51,500**

**Yugi – 2800**

**::Phoenix::**

"I draw,

1. I play one card face down,

2. I summon Gren Maju Da Eiza (Fiend/Effect ATK/? DEF/?) in attack mode,

3. This card's special ability increases its attack and defence 400 points for every card removed from play on my side of the field (ATK/28000 DEF/28000),

4. I'll give you a free turn Yugi Motou, I end my turn."

Yugi was speechless, 'There's no way I, I can win.' He thought Yugi felt himself fall to his knees, he'd never faced a monster with 28,000 attack points, he had no idea how he'd defeat that kind of power.

Even Kaiba was speechless, this monster in front of him had more than nine times the attack strength of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Yugi stand up." A voice cut through the haze.

"Mai?" Yugi questioned.

"Get up Yugi you're not done yet, you can still win this I have faith." Mai said encouragingly.

"Ok Mai." Yugi agreed getting up, 'Mai's right, I'm going to win I know I will.' Yugi thought defiantly.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I play the Swords of Revealing Light (Spell),

2. This card prevents you from attacking for three whole turns,

3. I end my turn by switching all my monsters into defence mode."

**::Phoenix:: (Swords of Revealing Light Effect Turn – 1)**

"Excellent, I like a challenge, I draw,

1. And I end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw, 'There's got to be a way to win, wait there is a card, but I don't have it in my deck, but Phoenix might.' Yugi thought.

1. I play one card face down,

2. And end my turn."

**::Phoenix:: (Swords of Revealing Light Effect Turn – 2)**

"I draw, and end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw, 'YES, this might work, it's a complex strategy but it just might work… I hope.'

1. I play one last card face down and end my turn."

**::Phoenix:: (Swords of Revealing Light Effect Turn – 3)**

I draw,

1. I end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw, and end my turn."

**::Phoenix::**

"I draw,

1. I attack Dark Magician of Chaos with Gren Maju Da Eiza,

2. And end my turn."

Gren Maju Da Eiza's attack destroyed Dark Magician of Chaos.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw and end my turn."

**::Phoenix::**

"I draw,

1. I attack Guardian Baou with Gren Maju Da Eiza,

2. That destroys your last defence Yugi Motou on my next turn I will destroy you."

**::Yugi::**

"I disagree, I draw,

1. Now watch and learn,

2. I activate Harpie's Feather Duster (Spell) to destroy all your cards on the field,

3. Next I play Dark Designator (Spell) this card allows me to select one card from your deck and add it to your hand,

4. And I select Return from a Different Dimension (Trap),

5. Now I activate Exchange (Spell) this allows us to take a card from our opponent's hand and add it to our own,

6. Yugi takes Return from a Different Dimension,

7. Phoenix takes Graceful Charity (Spell),

8. Next I play Return from a Different Dimension at a cost of half my remaining life points (**LP – 1400**) we can summon as many monsters as we can on our respective sides of the field,

9. I summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of Beginning (Warrior/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500),

10. I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra (Divine Beast ATK/???? DEF/????)

11. I summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Rock/Effect ATK/3500 DEF/3850),

12. I summon the Dark Magician of Chaos (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2600),

13. Last I summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/3200 DEF/2800) all in Defence mode,

**::Phoenix::**

1. I summon Gren Maju Da Eiza (Fiend/Effect ATK/26400 DEF/26400),

2. I summon a second Gren Maju Da Eiza (Fiend/Effect ATK/26400 DEF/26400),

3. I summon Black Luster Soldier (Warrior/Ritual ATK/3000 DEF/2500),

4. I summon Invader of Darkness (Fiend/Effect ATK/2900 DEF/2500) all in attack mode,

**::Yugi::**

'Great, more bad news he has three of those monsters, this is going to make things more difficult.'

14. I play The Dark Door (Continuous/Spell) this allows us to attack with only one monster per turn,

15. Next I play Back to Square One and return Winged Dragon of Ra to the top of my deck,

16. Now I play Pot of Greed (Spell) allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck, 'If I don't draw the right card I'm finished…'

17. 'YES' I play Soul Exchange (Spell) Allowing me to sacrifice one of your monsters in place of my own,

18. NOW I SACRIFICE VALKYRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR, SORCERER OF DARK MAGIC AND ONE OF YOUR GREN MAJU DA EIZA'S TO SUMMON,

19. THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA (Divine Beast ATK/33100 DEF/33050) IN ATTACK MODE,

20. NOW I ATTACK BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER WITH WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

Winged Dragon of Ra's attack destroyed Black Luster Soldier.

"WHAT?!" Kaiba exclaimed angrily.

"That's my boy." Mai said smirking, she was very proud of Yugi at this moment.

**Phoenix – 21400**

**Yugi – 2800**

**::Phoenix::**

"Impressive Yugi very impressive, I draw,

1. I switch all my remaining monsters into defence mode and end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"Thanks Phoenix, I draw,

1. I play one card face down,

2. I switch my Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of Beginning from defence to attack mode,

3. Now I attack Gren Maju Da Eiza with the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Winged Dragon of Ra destroyed Gren Maju Da Eiza.

**::Phoenix::**

"You really think I would fall for that, what card do you have face down, Magic Cylinder?" Phoenix asked smiling.

Yugi shrugged grinning, "It was worth a try." He said.

"On anyone else that might have worked, I draw,

1. Your gone Yugi I play Zero Gravity (Trap),

2. But not before playing my Harpies Feather Duster,

3. Zero Gravity changes the Battle Position of all the monsters on the field,

4. SO NOW WHILE YOUR WINGED DRAGON OF RA IS IN DEFENCE MODE,

5. MY GREN MAJU DA EIZA IS IN ATTACK MODE AND CAN ATTACK YOUR DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS THAT'S IN ATTACK MODE,

6. NOW GREN MAJU DA EIZA DESTROY DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!"

Mai closed her eyes knowing Yugi had lost, she had no idea what would happen next.

"NOT YET, I play Trap Jammer (Trap) this card destroys Zero Gravity switching all cards back into there original positions." Yugi said.

"I end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I play Reverse Trap (Trap) this card changes the attack and defence Increases to Decreases,

2. Now I switch Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of Beginning to attack mode,

3. I attack Invader of Darkness with Black Luster Soldier,

4. Now I attack Gren Maju Da Eiza with Dark Magician of Chaos,

5. Finally I attack you directly with the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"…It's been an honour Yugi." Phoenix said looking up at the Winged Dragon poised for attack.

"Thank you Phoenix, NOW WINGED DRAGON, GOD BLAST CANNON!" Yugi ordered.

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of Beginning's attack destroyed Invader of Darkness, Dark Magician of Chaos's attack destroyed Gren Maju Da Eiza, and Winged Dragon of Ra's attack inflicted 33100 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Yugi – 2800**

**Phoenix – 0**

Phoenix got up and bowed to Yugi, "As promised you may pass I wish you luck." Phoenix said but before he could speak further the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead, and angered voice spoke from the man's body.

"YOU HAVE FAILED AND BETRAYED THE RARE HUNTERS ONLY ONE PUNISHMENT IS SUITABLE FOR YOU BOY, THE SHADOW REALM!" The voice screamed before Phoenix's body collapsed to the ground, Yugi approached but the body rose again.

"Hello Yugi, we met again." The voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Yugi demanded.

"You will find out soon, and when we do meet Yugi Motou you will suffer." The voice said happily.

"WHERE'S TRISTAN YOU FREAK?" Joey yelled.

"Taylor, Taylor is gone." The voice answered.

"Where is he?" Yugi asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

"I don't know, tell me Pharaoh's Light, where does one go after losing a Shadow game?" The voice asked.

"YOU BASTARD LET HIM GO, THEY DID NOTHING WRONG WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Yugi demanded angrily grabbing the front of Phoenix's shirt.

The voice just laughed before the Millennium Symbol disappeared from his head and the man collapsed to the ground.

"Let's go." Yugi growled walking away.

**Next – Back From the Dead**


	22. Chapter 21 The Ashes of Darkness

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, Me-Ik's my Yami, shloki, Anime-Ruthless v.1, Depressed Pixie, Ayame akakaru Kaiba, wolflovercf7 and Anthony1 for reviewing, to Ayame akakaru Kaiba I tend to look dimly on threats firstly I don't respond to them I will do what I wish in my story and if you don't like it you know where the button to return to the main page is, and to anyone who is wondering how my Yami destroyed Times Square if you can stand bad writing read Shadow Rising you'll find the answers in there, lastly I have created a Live Journal account and have posted an entry some important info about the future of my writing is in there plus the reasons for my decision so if you like my writing please take note of the entry.**

**Chapter 21 – The Ashes of Darkness**

**The Pain of Death is also the Joy of Rebirth**

**Location: Unknown, Tokyo Time: Void**

A being sat upon a throne in an unknown part of the Shadow Realm, he glared unsatisfied at the group of Yugi, Mai, Téa, Joey, Serenity and Kaiba as they made their way towards the Shadow dome, he glanced over smirking at the limp form of Tristan Taylor hanging from a wall he walked towards the body.

'Stupid mortal, he really thought that escaping these chains was an accomplishment, it matters not now, his mind is sealed within the Shadow Realm he will never escape, not even if the Hikari Pharaoh defeats me, but I must complete the next phase, it should cause the Hikari Pharaoh much more than physical pain, much more.' The being thought beginning to laugh at his plans walking away.

**Location: The Shadow Realm, Tokyo Time: Void**

The gang walked silently through the empty streets of Tokyo, Mai walked beside Yugi smiling at him, she was surprised but very proud of her boyfriend for pulling of the completely improbable victory against Phoenix and his Gren Maju Da Eiza's, but her joy was tempered by the fact that Tristan may be lost in the Shadow Realm, and she knew from personal experience that losing a Shadow Game was a terrifying experience.

If it hadn't been for Yugi and Yami putting themselves literally on the line in the final match of Battle City she'd still be in the Shadow Realm, they defeated Marik, and Yugi had almost sacrificed his own life to win and defeat his nemesis, but fortunately especially for Mai he had survived but it had been close.

"Where are all the people?" Mai asked looking around, Yugi shrugged, "Would you go outside with your city like this?" He asked.

Mai shock her head, "No I wouldn't." She answered continuing to look around, the gang was walking down a main boulevard of Tokyo towards the Shadow Dome for lack of a better word to describe it, Mai shivered slightly looking around it wasn't the emptiness that bothered her, it was the silence of the area, it was all encompassing and quite frightening, it wasn't just Mai that felt this, they all were disturbed by the silence.

"Can we please talk about somethin dis is really freaking me out?" Joey spoke looking around with fear in his eyes.

"Very well mutt what do you want to talk about, the fact you wouldn't win a duel except with Yugi's help." Kaiba spat.

"Shut up rich boy." Joey growled glaring.

"Don't talk back to your master mutt." Kaiba growled glaring at Joey who glared back.

"OH DAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YA INSULTIN ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS YA CREEP!" Joey screamed at Kaiba.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU STOP ME MUTT!" Kaiba yelled back both of them were about ready to let fists fly until.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yugi yelled at the two of them.

"Yug." Joey tried to say but Yugi interrupted him.

"I've had enough of both of you bickering just quit it the entire world is in danger and all the both of you morons can do is argue, get past it, Kaiba Joey isn't a mutt the next time you call him that I'm the one who's going to hit you, and wipe that smile off your face Joey you're not helping either just both of you shut up for once, we've got more important things to do than listen to you bicker." Yugi said angrily to both of them before turning on his heels and starting to march towards the Shadow Dome again Mai, Serenity and Téa all glaring at Joey and Kaiba trailing behind.

"We're gonna finish dis once dis crisis is over." Joey growled still glaring at Kaiba.

"Fine Wheeler." Kaiba growled back before they began to walk again.

The group walked in silence the rest of the way, no one dared to speak after Yugi's little blow up, the Dome loomed larger and larger in their views making them all uneasy but they followed Yugi, none of them not even Kaiba were about to let Yugi do this alone.

Kaiba finally broke the silence as they finally approached the entry aperture of the Dome, "I think we are expected." He observed the rest of them gave him 'Well Da' looks before they continued inside.

"But dis can't be." Joey said in shock, they had entered the Dome, the aperture closed behind them as soon as all six had entered, the thing that surprised the group most was there surroundings, the sky was a mix of orange and purple, mouths and eyes dotted the sky all the eyes were focused on the group which made them all recoil, in the distance was a ominous looking black castle.

"I remember this place, the Dark Sanctuary." Téa said looking around referring to the card Yami Bakura played in the duel against Yugi aboard the blimp during the Battle City Finals.

"But dat was a card, how is dis possible." Joey asked not bothering to suppress his surprise or shock.

"It's the Shadow Realm Joseph; I've learned the impossible is very possible here." Mai answered she looked down at the ground, it was black and ashen she could hear it crunching under foot as she moved.

"We have no choice, we have to continue." Yugi said forcefully before continuing forward towards the castle without consulting anyone, the group had no choice but to follow.

The plant life that surrounded the make shift ashen black dirt tracks were dead, branches stuck out of the ground the tips looked sharp enough to pierce flesh if you caught it, so the group walked single file through most of the path not daring to look up at the sky where the eye balls still watched them continue, ahead a large open area sat in front of a large draw bridge that appeared to lead to the castle.

In the distance an ominous gong went off it made the entire group stop at the edge to the open area, suddenly from nowhere the melodious chant of several little girls sung out a nursery rhyme,

_As I lay me down to sleep, (Lay me down)_

Black clouds started to gather as the entire area was bathed in a menacing glow,

_I pray my soul is mine to keep, (my Soul)_

Golden lightening streaked across the black clouds causing the entire group to shift back up the path in fear.

_And never step outside this bed, (never)_

The golden lightening struck the group creating pot holes around the circular open area, the ground smouldered with smoke creating a Smokey mist that blanketed the entire area creating an acrid smell in the air.

_Into all evil, (all evil)_

The Golden Lightening began to strike the ground with more force Yugi and the others could feel the vibrations in the ground as it struck.

_Now back from the dead._

The chant finished as a giant bolt of Lightening struck the ground in the centre, it created a circle of fire, Yugi could see a shadow in the centre of the fire, it had three spikes of hair, Yugi gasped, he remembered seeing this before the very first time he put together the puzzle, the moment that changed Yugi's life forever, the fire died down and Yugi could see two beings rising still covered in shadows but one stepped forward.

In a million years the last person the group ever expected to see again stepped out from the ring of fire, Téa, Serenity and Mai gasped, Joey's eyes widened as he started to back up passed Kaiba and Yugi not in fear but shock, Kaiba grinned slightly knowing if he was back they could settle all the old debts that he still felt he owed the man in front of them, but all Yugi could do was yell the name of the man that had appeared in front of him.

"YAMI!"

**Next – The Darkness of the Pharaoh**


	23. Chapter 22 The Darkness of the Pharaoh ...

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, Anthony1, Me-Ik's my Yami, Ayame akakaru Kaiba and Depressed Pixie, to Ayame akakaru Kaiba I am only one person I can't answer all the question you pose in your reviews however I do use punctuation if I didn't I know certain reviewers of mine would point it out, and also this is addressing all of my reviewers if you are going to call me anything in a review call me Phoenix its what I prefer to be called, although certain past reviewers have insisted on calling me Birdie boy ::Grumbles:: Long story, and lastly please don't take offence but everyone who writes reviews please for the sake of my sanity use proper English because no offence but it is starting to bother me.**

**Chapter 22 – The Darkness of the Pharaoh – Part 1**

**Darkness vs. Light Round 2**

**Location: The Shadow Dome, Tokyo Time: Void**

Yugi Motou stood silent gazing into the crimson eyes of a man that he never expected to see again in his lifetime, Atem stood in front of them dressed as he was in ancient Egypt his skin instead of what Yugi expected to be a pallid colour Atem's skin was tinted indicating his Egyptian decent, his violet cloak billowed as he continued to walk towards them slowly his white robes and golden Egyptian jewellery indicated his status, he was still the Pharaoh.

"Ya… Atem!" Yugi exclaimed stopping himself from calling the man Yami as he approached him but Yugi stopped he could sense something, something evil about the man he'd once called friend as close to him as a brother.

Atem continued to walk towards Yugi not saying a word to any of them, although it wouldn't have mattered since they were all with the exception Yugi were going though several stages of shock to respond to anything that Atem would have said, Atem stopped in front of Yugi, Atem hit him the punch connecting with Yugi's jaw.

"YUGI!" Mai exclaimed running to his side with the others shortly behind, she looked up glaring at Atem.

"ATEM WHAT DA HECK WAS DAT!" Joey screamed at him, the Pharaoh smirked and walked away slightly, "He deserved it, he's the one who killed me." Atem explained.

"ATEM THAT'S RIDICULOUS YUGI DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Téa yelled at the man she once felt romantic love for.

"He did, he knows it, I passed into death and it is his fault." Atem spat pointing at Yugi who was rising to his knees massaging his cheek as his friends gathered in closer around Yugi.

"It ain't Yug's fault dat you passed into death you knew da risks of battling Yugi in dat duel." Joey said moving in front of Yugi as Téa circled around from the other side.

"That's right, I remember that day very well you told Yugi to be happy because he won you didn't hold any anger against Yugi, your not Atem, you're a fake." Téa spat angrily.

Atem stood glaring at them as another who had also risen from the ring of fire watched on his brown eyes glowed with evil and hate the only two emotions he'd ever known in his life, he watched the exchange between the Pharaoh and his little group of friends with interest.

"I assure you Téa I am your friend Atem." He assured.

"No way, you couldn't be Atem and hit Yugi, Atem would never do that to Yugi, so don't even try to call yourself my friend, a friend of mine would never hit Yugi." Téa spat glaring.

"So whoever you are get lost we've got some business at dat castle." Joey said pointing to the spires of the castle that loomed large in the distance.

"I can't let you go there Joey, my job is to prevent it and I will do whatever is necessary to stop you from continuing." Atem growled his crimson eyes glowing with anger.

"Fine den, I'll do whatever's necessary to remove ya from our path." Joey said about to take Atem on with fists instead of words when.

"JOEY STOP!" Yugi ordered now standing beside Mai, Joey turned around to look at his best friend, "Violence isn't the answer here." Yugi said Joey nodded and simply glared at Atem.

"Coward." Atem muttered forcing Kaiba, Mai and Téa to hold Joey in place as Yugi approached Atem again bracing just in case Atem decided one punch wasn't enough.

"Atem I challenge you to a duel, if I win you'll let us pass, if I lose." Yugi said but Atem cut him off.

"When you lose Hikari you'll give me your soul so I can kill you like you killed me." Atem growled.

"YUGI DON'T DO IT!" Mai screamed as Téa gasped in fear.

"Let's go." Yugi said loading up his duel disk ignoring the pleas of Mai.

"Very well Hikari." Atem said a duel disk appearing out of the shadows on his arm.

The coin toss went in Atem's favour.

**Atem LP – 6000**

**Yugi LP – 6000**

**::Atem::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Makyura the Destroyer (Warrior/Effect ATK/1600 DEF/1200) in attack mode,

2. And I play one card face down and end my turn."

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I'll match your monsters attack points with this, Des Feral Imp (Reptile/Effect ATK/1600 DEF/1800) in attack mode,

2. And I play a card face down and end my turn."

**::Atem::**

"I draw,

1. I sacrifice Makyura the Destroyer,

2. To summon Great Dezard (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/2300) in attack mode,

3. Now I sacrifice Great Dezard,

4. To summon Fushioh Richie (Zombie/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/2900) from my deck,

5. I play a card face down,

6. And attack your Des Feral Imp with Fushioh Richie."

Fushioh Richie's attack destroyed Des Feral Imp.

**Atem - 6000**

**Yugi – 5000**

"You've lost your touch Hikari I never thought you would let me hit your life points that hard in only the second move of the game." Atem said smirking.

"It's not over yet Atem." Yugi growled beginning his turn.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (Warrior/Effect ATK/1400 DEF/1200) in defence mode,

2. I also play one card face down to end my turn."

**::Atem::**

1. I summon Revival Jam (Aqua/Effect ATK/1500 DEF/500) in defence mode,

2. I play two cards face down,

3. And attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guard with Fushioh Richie."

Fushioh Richie attacked Obnoxious Celtic Guard, Obnoxious Celtic Guard's effect prevented it from being destroyed.

"Remember Atem Obnoxious Celtic Guard has an effect to stop you from destroying it." Yugi said snickering as Atem glared at him.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. by sacrificing Obnoxious Celtic Guard from the field,

2. I can summon the Archfiend of Glifer (Fiend/Effect ATK/2200 DEF/2500) in attack mode,

3. I attack your Revival Jam to end my turn."

Archfiend of Gilfer's attack destroyed Revival Jam.

Atem smirked, "Big mistake Hikari." He said beginning his turn.

**::Atem::**

"I draw,

1. I activate Revival Jam's special ability and by sacrificing 1000 life points I can summon it back to the field in defence mode,

2. Also by losing life Points I can play two of my face down cards,

3. Life Absorbing Machine (Continuous/Trap x2),

4. These cards recover half my total life points lost so by play two my life points don't go down,

5. Next I activate Card of Safe Return (Continuous/Spell) and since I special summoned Revival Jam to the field from my graveyard I can activate its special ability allowing me to draw one card from my deck,

6. I summon Sangan (Fiend/Effect ATK/1000 DEF/800) in defence mode and one card face down to end my turn."

'I wonder why he played those cards, I know why he didn't attack Gilfer's special ability would kick in if he attacked.' Yugi pondered before beginning his turn.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Skilled White Magician (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1700 DEF/1900) in defence mode,

2. I also switch Archfiend of Glifer to defence mode as well,

3. I play a card face down and end my turn."

**::Atem::**

"I draw,

1. I summon another Sangan to the field in defence mode,

2. I play two cards face down to end my turn."

"Wait you can't play two cards face down you already have four cards on the field you can only play one more." Yugi protested.

Atem laughed, "Hikari you forget where we are, this is Dark Sanctuary, in this realm I can play six's Spell cards instead of the usual five, the only difference to the card is the fact there is no Ghost to possess your monsters." Atem said still laughing.

"Ah nuts." Joey exclaimed.

"That's totally unfair just because this place looks like Dark Sanctuary doesn't mean Atem should be able to use some of its effects to his advantage before Yugi knew he could do that." Téa said irritated as Mai nodded in agreement.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Skilled Dark Magician (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/1700) in defence mode,

2. That ends my turn."

**::Atem::**

"I draw,

1. I summon my last Sangan in defence mode,

2. Now I activate one of my face down cards,

3. Curse of the Masked Beast (Ritual/Spell),

4. And sacrifice my three Sangan from the Field,

5. To summon The Masked Beast (Fiend/Ritual ATK/3200 DEF/1800) in attack mode,

6. This activates Sangan's special abilities,

7. Allowing me to draw three cards from my deck with less than 1500 attack points into my hand,

8. That ends my turn."

'Hmm, I don't like the looks of this at all and I still have no idea what his strategy is, I hope I can figure it out before its to late for me to do anything about it.' Yugi thought examining the cards in his hand.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I sacrifice my two Skilled Magician's,

2. To Summon the Buster Blader (Warrior/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/2300) in attack mode,

3. I end my turn by playing one card face down."

**::Atem::**

"I draw,

1. I activate my one of my other face down cards,

2. You should remember this one Hikari, The Black Illusion Ritual (Ritual/Spell),

3. I sacrifice the Witch of the Black Forest (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/1100) from my hand,

4. To summon Relinquished (Spellcaster/Effect/Ritual ATK/0 DEF/0) in attack mode,

5. But wait Hikari I am not done I play Polymerization (Spell),

6. To fuse Relinquished,

7. With the Thousand-Eyes Idol (Spellcaster ATK/0 DEF/0) in my hand,

8. To summon the Thousand Eyes Restrict (Spellcaster/Effect/Fusion ATK/0 DEF/0) in attack mode,

9. This allows me to take your Buster Blader and equip it to Thousand-Eyes Restrict (ATK/2600 DEF/2300),

10.Thousand-Eyes Restrict prevents you from attacking or change the battle position of your monsters as long as this card is on the field,

11. Lastly I summon another Witch of the Black Forest to the field in defence mode to end my turn."

"WHAT THOUSAND-EYES RESTRICT!" Yugi exclaimed shocked.

"That's right Hikari it is remarkable what the Rare Hunters can obtain on such short notice." Atem said grinning his eyes still glowing with anger which made Téa shiver, Joey placed a comforting arm around her, "Don't worry Téa, Yug'll defeat dis fraud and we'll be one step closer ta ending dis nightmare." He assured her, Téa smiled and snuggled into his frame slightly making Joey blush as Yugi took his turn.

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (Rock ATK/1500 DEF/1800) in defence mode,

2. That ends my turn."

**::Atem::**

"This is over Hikari, I draw,

1. I play Soul Exchange (Spell) now I can sacrifice your Magnet Warrior to summon a monster of my own,

2. I sacrifice Gamma the Magnet Warrior,

3. Witch of the Black Forest,

4. And Revival Jam from the field,

5. To summon SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON (Divine Beast ATK/X000 DEF/X000) IN ATTACK MODE,

6. Since I have 6 cards in my hand Slifer receives 6000 attack and defence points (ATK/6000 DEF/6000),

5. But now I play a card (ATK/5000 DEF/5000),

6. Card Destruction (Spell) Sends all the cards in both our hands to the graveyard and allows us to draw brand new hands,

7. Just what I wanted, I play Monster Reborn (Spell) allowing me to summon Revival Jam from the graveyard,

8. This activates Card of Safe Return allowing me to draw a new card from my deck,

9. Next I play Contract with Exodia (Quick Play/Spell),

10. This card allows me to summon the Exodia Necross (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/0) in attack mode providing I have all five pieces of Exodia in the graveyard which I do because of Card Destruction,

11. To protect my Graveyard I play Necrovalley (Field/Spell) this card prevents either of us from playing cards that will affect the graveyard, it also increases the attack points of any monster with Gravekeeper in their name by 500 points,

12. Lastly I play Infinite Cards (Continuous/Spell) this card allows us to hold as many cards as we wish in our hands for the duration this card is active, now I play one last card face down and end my turn."

Yugi clenched his jaw looking up at the monsters that Atem had summoned, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Revival Jam, Fushioh Richie, Thousand-Eyes Restrict and Exodia Necross, 'I have no cards in my deck powerful enough to go up against that kind of power.' Yugi thought.

'I think, I think I'm done for.'

**Next – The Darkness of the Pharaoh – Part 2**

**Author's Note: As a duelling chapter goes that was pretty bland however I have my reasons I hope you all enjoyed it anyway, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	24. Chapter 23 The Darkness of the Pharaoh ...

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, Me-Ik's my Yami, shloki, Anime-Ruthless v.1, Anthony1, Depressed Pixie, kristina and Ayame akakaru Kaiba for reviewing.**

**Chapter 23 – The Darkness of the Pharaoh – Part 2**

**Yugi's Strategy – Joey's the Key**

**Location: Shadow Dome, Tokyo Time: Void**

The Ceremonial Battle rematch continued in earnest Atem stood surrounded by,

1. Exodia Necross (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/0) in attack mode,

2. Thousand-Eyes Restrict (Spellcaster/Effect/Fusion ATK/2600 DEF/2300) equipped with Yugi's Buster Blader in attack mode,

3. Revival Jam (Aqua/Effect ATK/1500 DEF/500) in defence mode,

4. Fushioh Richie (Zombie/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/2900) in attack mode,

5. The Masked Beast (Fiend/Ritual ATK/3200 DEF/1800) in attack mode,

6. and the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon (Divine Beast ATK/2000 DEF/2000) in attack mode.

The Trap and Spell cards Atem had assembled were just as deadly,

7. 2 Life Absorbing Machines (Continuous/Trap x2),

8. Card of Safe Return (Continuous/Spell),

9. Infinite Cards (Continuous/Spell),

10. And two cards still face down.

As Atem glared into the eyes of his light Yugi stared back with fierce determination, Yugi had his mind set he was going to rescue Atem from the Darkness and win this duel he examined his field carefully,

1. The only monster he had was Archfiend of Glifer (Fiend/Effect ATK/2200 DEF/2500) in defence mode.

Yugi had four cards face down, 'Ok I think three of the cards I played face down can help if I play my hand right, the fourth will come in handy later if I need it, but first I need to get rid of Atem's Thousand-Eyes.' Yugi mused forming a strategy in his mind.

**Atem LP: 6000**

**Yugi LP: 5000**

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. Time to rid the field of your Thousand-Eyes Atem,

2. I play De-Fusion (Spell) this card allows me to destroy one fusion monster on your side of the field and return the two component monsters to the field,

3. Relinquished (Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect ATK/0 DEF/0) returns to the field in defence mode,

4. Thousand-Eyes Idol (Spellcaster ATK/0 DEF/0) is discarded back to the graveyard,

5. A major flaw in your plan Atem is you have nothing to protect your Trap or Spell cards from cards like this I play De-Spell to destroy Necrovalley and end its effect,

6. Next I play Monster Reborn (Spell) to return Buster Blader to the field, in defence mode." Yugi said but Yami interrupted him.

"Not so fast Hikari,

1. By summoning a monster you activate Slifer's special ability wiping off 2000 points from whatever mode your Buster Blader is in (DEF/300),

2. And since you special summoned Buster Blader I can draw another card from my deck giving Slifer 1000 more attack and defence points (ATK/3000 DEF/3000)." Atem said smirking.

"Yes I know,

7. That's why I'm activating this Zero Gravity (Trap) this card changes the mode of all monsters on the field to the opposite of what mode they are in now,

8. Meaning both my Buster Blader and Archfiend of Glifer are both in attack mode,

9. And all your monsters except Slifer are in defence mode,

10. I also play DNA Surgery (Continuous/Trap) this card allows me to designate a type of monster and change all monsters on the field to that type for the duration the card is active,

11. I choose the Dragon type,

12. This means my Buster Blader now has 2500 more attack points (ATK/5100),

13. Now I attack The Masked Beast with the Archfiend of Glifer,

14. And Relinquished with the BUSTER BLADER!"

Atem smirked, "NOT SO FAST FOOLISH HIKARI ACTIVATE FACE DOWN CARD MIRROR WALL AND JAM DEFENDER,

1. Mirror Wall cuts the attack points of your attacking monsters in half,

2. Archfiend of Glifer (ATK/1100),

3. Buster Blader (ATK/2550),

4. My second card allows the target of all attacks on my side of the field to Revival Jam." Atem said grinning as Yugi recoiled.

"I end my turn by activating the Dark Door (Continuous/Spell) this allows both players to attack with only one monster per turn and playing a card face down." Yugi said pressing a button on his duel disk activating the card.

Archfiend of Glifer's attack failed, Archfiend of Glifer was destroyed, and Buster Blader's attack destroyed Revival Jam.

**Atem: 4950**

**Yugi: 4600**

'DAMN IT, I thought I could do some major damage in that turn, but just when it seems I have the upper hand he pulls out another strategy. There's no doubt this is the real Atem, no fake could duel this well or use Slifer, I have to win the world is doomed if I don't, my friends are doomed if I don't, Mai is doomed if I don't.' Yugi thought casting a glance to Mai as Atem began his turn.

**::Atem::**

"Baka Hikari thinking you could win, I draw,

1. Since it is my turn Revival Jam returns to the field for the price of 1000 life points,

2. And at a cost of 2000 life points I can keep Mirror Force on the field,

3. Then both my Life Absorbing Machines activate restoring my life points along with the life points I lost last turn to your Buster Blader,

4. And of course since Revival Jam has been returned to the field I can draw another card from my deck through the effect of Card of Safe Return (Slifer ATK/5000 DEF/5000),

5. Exodia Necross's attack increases 500 points at the start of this and every turn it is on the field (ATK/2300),

6. Now I activate Relinquished special ability to absorb Buster Blader taking away your last defence Hikari (ATK/2550 DEF/300),

7. But I'm not done I sacrifice Relinquished,

8. To summon Gravekeeper's Chief (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/1200) to the field in attack mode,

9. I also play my second Necrovalley card increasing Gravekeeper's Chief's attack and defence 500 points (ATK/2400 DEF/1700),

10. But that's not the only advantage of having Gravekeeper's Chief on the field it also protects my Graveyard from the effects of Necrovalley,

11. NOW MY SKY DRAGON ATTACK MY HIKARI'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

'Yes.' Yugi thought pressing a button, "THANKS ATEM I WANTED YOU TO DO THAT,

1. REVEAL FACE DOWN CARD MAGIC CYLINDER, THIS CARD INFLICTS LIFE POINT DAMAGE EQUAL TO THE ATTACK OF THE ATTACKING MONSTER!" Yugi screamed revealing his face down card immediately inflicting 3000 points of damage to Atem's life points.

**Yugi: 4600**

**Atem: 3000**

**::Yugi::**

"I draw,

1. I summon Kuriboh (Fiend/Effect ATK/300 DEF/200) in defence mode,

2. I end my turn with one card face down."

**::Atem::**

"I draw,

1. Slifer's second mouth activates destroying your Kuriboh,

2. My life points are restored by the effect of Life Absorbing Machine,

3. My Exodia Necross's attack points increase 500 points again, (ATK/2900)

4. Now SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON ATTACK MY HIKARI'S LIFE POINTS!"

Yugi pressed yet another button on his duel disk, "TRY AGAIN ATEM,

1. REVEAL FACE DOWN CARD NUTRIENT Z,

2. THIS CARD INCREASES MY LIFE POINTS 4000 POINTS IF I RECEIVE 2000 POINTS OR MORE DAMAGE IN A TURN!" Yugi exclaimed.

Slifer the Sky Dragon inflicted 4000 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

Atem growled, "Hikari why won't you just die." He snapped.

"I'm like a bad smell Atem I tend to linger." Yugi retorted.

"Yes, but it won't matter by the next turn, next turn I will draw a fifth card into my hand and Slifer will be free to wipe out the rest of your life points with room to spare, not only that but any monster you summon will be destroyed by Slifer's second mouth, you're finished Yugi nothing you can draw will save you this time.' Atem said confidently, Yugi's belief began to falter as he realized that Atem was correct, with Infinite Cards on the field and all the slots on his side of the field filled Atem couldn't play any more cards, and Yugi's trump cards, Nutrient Z and Magic Cylinder were both gone.

"I'm, finished." Yugi said quietly, he thought no one had heard.

"You're wrong Yug, you ain't finished." Joey yelled making everyone stare.

"But Joey." Yugi said dismally.

"But nothing Yug, you can win dis I know ya can, ya have da heart of da cards and we're behind ya 100 percent man, I know ya can win dis." Joey urged his friend, Yugi nodded looking directly into the eyes of his best friend, 'WAIT THAT'S IT!' Yugi exclaimed mentally his eyes widening.

"Thanks Joey, I know how to win now." Yugi said smiling as Joey and the others cheered.

"You can't win Hikari accept it." Atem said rolling his eyes.

**Yugi: 4600**

**Atem: 3000**

**::Yugi::**

"I think you're wrong there Atem but let's see, 'Come on heart of the cards please don't let me down now.' Yugi thought drawing a card.

1. I play Ultimate Offering (Continuous/Trap) this card allows me to normal summon more than one monster per turn for the price of 800 life points,

2. Next I play Swords of Revealing Light (Spell) preventing all your monsters from attacking for three turns, but since Spell Cards only last one turn on Egyptian God Monsters it won't be able to attack or use its special ability for this turn, but that's all I need

3. Now I summon Celtic Guardian (Warrior ATK/1400 DEF/1200) in attack mode,

4. Next I summon Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts (Beast ATK/1500 DEF/1200) in attack mode, (**LP: 3800**)

5. I sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Dark Magician (Spellcaster ATK/2500 DEF/2100) in attack mode, (**LP: 3000**)

6. Next I play this Dark Magic Attack (Spell) this card allows me to destroy all the Spell/Trap cards on my opponent's side of the field for the price that Dark Magician won't attack this turn,

7. But that doesn't matter when I play this,

8. I summon the Time Wizard (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/500 DEF/500) in attack mode, (**LP: 2300**)

9. I activate its special ability allowing me to flip a coin, if I call right all monsters on your side of the field except Necross and Slifer are destroyed, if I'm wrong all monsters on my side of the field will be destroyed and half there attack points will be deducted from my life points, I CALL HEADS!"

A holographic coin appeared in the middle of the field throwing itself up in the air flipping, if it landed correctly Yugi would wipe out every monster on the field except Slifer and Exodia. If it landed wrong Yugi would lose 1500 life points and all of the monsters on his side of the field.

The coin fell at Yugi's feet, it showed the Millennium Eye Symbol indicating heads.

10. "All your monsters are destroyed Atem, but that's not all,

11. Since I had Dark Magician on the field when I play Time Wizard's effect I can sacrifice Dark Magician,

12. To summon the Dark Mage (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/3200) in attack mode,

13. When I summon this monster I can select one Spell Card from my deck and add it to my hand,

14. I play that card now, Pot of Greed this card allows me to draw up to two cards from my deck,

15. I play the card I drew into my hand Delinquent Duo (Spell) this card allows me to send two of the cards in your hand to the graveyard for the price of 1000 life points, (**LP: 1300**)

16. I now play Contract with the Abyss (Ritual/Spell),

17. And sacrifice Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Rock/Effect ATK/3500 DEF/3850),

18. To summon the Dark Magician of Chaos (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2600),

19. This when I summon this card I am allowed to recover one Spell Card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand,

20. You should remember this card Atem, I play Delinquent Duo again and at a cost of 1000 more life points you must discard another two cards from your hand, (**LP: 300**)

21. We're almost done I just have get rid of Exodia,

22. By playing this Soul Release (Spell),

23. This card allows me to remove up to five monster cards from either or both our graveyards from play and I remove all five pieces of Exodia from your graveyard,

24. Meaning that Exodia Necross is gone,

25. NOW SINCE SLIFER HAS ONLY 1000 ATTACK POINTS GO DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS DESTROY SLIFER,

26. END THIS DUEL DARK MAGE SHOW MY YAMI TRUE DARKNESS!"

Dark Magician of Chaos destroyed Slifer the Sky Dragon, Dark Mage inflicted 2800 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Yugi LP: 300**

**Atem LP: 0**

"YUGI YOU WON!" Mai exclaimed nearly collapsing on Yugi as she ran over to embrace him with the others.

"I NEW YA COULD DO IT BUDDY!" Joey exclaimed patting Yugi on the back hard smiling insanely.

"I couldn't have done your help Joey." Yugi said smiling Joey flushed with embarrassment.

"Awe come on Yug ya embarrassing me here." Joey said laughing.

"It's true Joe if it weren't for your advice I would've never remembered the new Time Wizard card in my deck." Yugi said still smiling as Atem rose from the attack of the Dark Mage moments before.

The millennium symbol appeared on his forehead, "YOU FAILED PHARAOH TIME TO GO BACK TO DEATH!" The same evil voice from before screamed out of Atem's body.

"NO!" Téa exclaimed not wanting to see her friend die again.

'NOT THIS TIME I WON'T LET HIM DIE AGAIN!' Yugi thought desperately wanting to save mentor and friend.

"GOODBYE PHARAOH!" The voice screamed as a chasm opened beneath the Pharaoh Atem.

"NO YAMI!" Yugi screamed running towards his friend.

**Location: Somewhere in the Shadow Dome, Tokyo Time: Void**

The evil being controlling Yami was taken aback, 'WHAT'S HAPPENING!' He thought as a great wave of energy threw him across the room disrupting his control of the chasm that was opening beneath Atem to return him to death.

**Location: The Shadow Dome, Tokyo Time: Void**

The Millennium Puzzle that had since Atem had passed into death been an inactive relic suddenly came alive again by Yugi's out pouring of emotion the blast of energy destroyed the chasm sealing it and throwing Yami clear.

Yugi rushed over to his old friend's side as the rest of the group ran over to them, Yugi propped Atem's head up on his knee as the five thousand year old man awoke, "Hi, Hikari what, where, what is going on?" Atem demanded sitting up.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Yugi rejoiced giving the older man a hug.

"But how, and what are we doing in the Dark Sanctuary, Mai what are you doing back, why am I dressed like I was as the Pharaoh, Abiou what on earth is going on?" Atem demanded of his friend.

Yugi smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "It's a long story Atem I'll tell you as we go, I'm just glad you're back." Yugi said happily.

"I am glad to be back Abiou although I am very confused." Atem said being helped up by Joey and Kaiba, as Kaiba helped Atem up they glared at each other.

"Kaiba." Atem said curtly.

"Pharaoh, we have a debt to settle." Kaiba growled.

"Indeed we do Kaiba, but that will wait." Atem growled back.

"YES, it will, both of you, Kaiba you know what's going on so you don't have an excuse for bringing up old grudges, and Atem the world is in to much danger for you to indulge an old duelling grudge, that's my duelling grudge against Kaiba." Yugi said forcefully, Kaiba nodded but Atem was taken aback slightly by Yugi's tone.

"Very well Abiou." Atem said slightly shocked but impressed at how Yugi had grown not just physically now being almost Téa's height but also as a man, Atem was impressed.

"Let's go." Yugi said beginning to walk but suddenly he stopped as the second dark figure stepped from the Shadows, his brown eyes glaring directly at the Pharaoh his white hair blew in the slight breeze that had suddenly overcome the area which also whipped the black trench coat he was wearing over a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Mortals I believe you forgot about me."

**Next – CRY HAVOC!**


	25. Chapter 24 CRY HAVOC!

**Author's Note: Anthony1, Silver Moon Phoenix, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's my Yami and Ayame akakaru Kaiba, to Ayame Akakaru Kaiba, Pegasus is not dead at the end of Duellist Kingdom (Except in the Manga but I'm talking about the Anime) he was just ill and he returns for the Doom Saga, also it wasn't me that said cry havoc, it was Shakespeare in Hamlet just for the record, and as for why I brought Yami back well… that's a story for another time (Literally).**

**Chapter 24 – CRY HAVOC?**

**Threat of the Un-dead**

**Location: Shadow Dome, Tokyo Date: Void**

"Mortals I believe you forgot about me." The white haired man said stepping out of the Shadows his brown eyes alive with hatred for all whom stood before him.

"BAKURA!" The gang exclaimed in shock.

Bakura smirked at them, "Correct Mortals I was wondering if you would remember me." He said still smirking at them.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi questioned still shocked.

"I'm here to stop you, and don't bother to try and free me from whatever mind control you believe I am under I am doing this of my own free will." Bakura said almost laughing at the shock on there collected faces.

"But why, where's Ryou?" Yugi demanded, Bakura laughed again raising his hand and tapping it on his head.

"He's in there you Baka mortal." Bakura said laughing.

"How?" Téa asked and Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Stupid girl, my Hikari was captured and I was brought back in the same way as the Baka Pharaoh." Bakura drawled as if it were beneath him to explain.

"Well dat's great, now if you could get out of da way we'll be goin." Joey said angrily.

"I'm not letting you get past mortal, you'll have to duel me if you want to get past." Bakura said smirking.

Immediately Mai, Yugi, Yami, Kaiba and Téa stepped forward to duel him, but Joey held up his hand to stop them, "I'll handle dis." He said the others nodded stepping back as a Duel Disk appeared on Joey's arm.

"Hn, stupid mortal you'll be my first victim of the Shadow Realm." Bakura said grinning hatefully at Joey.

"Whatever, in future if you're wondering when you called Téa stupid was when I decided to kick your ass." Joey spat loading his deck.

Bakura laughed, "I hope your bite is better than your bark mortal, because this WILL BE A SHADOW GAME!" He exclaimed.

The rich purple fog of the Shadow Realm rose around them as the purple and orange sky was replaced with the purplish black skies of the Shadow Realm.

"BAKURA LET US OUT OF THIS!" Atem demanded.

"Does it look like I would listen to you Pharaoh, the rules are very simple mortal every time either of us are attacked the damage will manifest on us instead of the monster, do you have the guts mortal to accept the challenge?" Bakura asked.

"JOEY DON'T!" Téa pleaded but Joey held out his arm to stop her from saying more.

"I'm still standing here Bakura, I ain't gonna back down." Joey said confidently trying to ignore the terrified expression on Téa and Serenity's faces.

"Hn, very well mortal." Bakura replied.

"LET'S DUEL!" Bakura and Joey yelled simultaneously.

The coin toss went in Joey's favour.

**Joey LP: 6000**

**Bakura LP: 6000**

**:Joey:**

"I draw,

1. I play da Polymerization (Spell) card,

2. I can fuse Pitch Dark Dragon (Dragon/Union ATK/800 DEF/500),

3. And da Dark Blade (Warrior ATK/1800 DEF/1500),

4. Ta summon da Dark Blade da Dragon Knight (Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK/2200 DEF/1500) in attack mode,

5. Next I summon da Red-Eyes Black Chick (Dragon/Effect ATK/800 DEF/500) in attack mode,

6. By tributing dis card I can special summon da Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/2000) in attack mode,

7. I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Since when did the mutt get so good." Kaiba muttered to Yugi.

"Joey got good while you were degrading him and calling him mutt Seto." Yugi snapped in response as Bakura started his turn.

**:Bakura:**

"Very impressive first move mortal, I draw,

1. I play the Contract with the Dark Master (Ritual/Spell),

2. And sacrifice The Portrait Secret (Fiend ATK/1200 DEF/1500),

3. And the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (Fiend ATK/1300 DEF/1800) from my hand,

4. To summon the Dark Master – Zorc (Fiend/Ritual/Effect ATK/2700 DEF/1500) in attack mode,

5. I summon Archfiend Soldier (Fiend ATK/1900 DEF/1600) in attack mode,

6. Last I play Pandemonium (Field/Spell) to end my turn."

"Hey what does dat card do?" Joey inquired curious.

Bakura smirked, "In due time Mortal I would not want to ruin the fun for you." He said his eyes glowing with vengeful anticipation.

**:Joey:**

"Have it your way Bakura, I draw,

1. I play Inferno Fire Blast (Spell),

2. Dis card allows me if I have a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on da field to inflict Damage on your life points equal to da original attack of my Red-Eyes Black Dragon,

3. Dat ends my turn."

Bakura went down to a knee as his trench coat was singed by the Red-Eyes attack.

**Joey: 6000**

**Bakura: 4600**

**:Bakura:**

"Minor setback, I draw,

1. I sacrifice Archfiend Soldier,

2. Dark Ruler Ha Des (Fiend/Effect ATK/2450 DEF/1600) in attack mode,

3. This activates the effect of my Pandemonium,

4. This effect allows me to draw an Archfiend monster into my hand with fewer level stars to my destroyed Archfiend monster,

5. Now my Dark Master – Zorc activate your special ability,

A six-sided die appeared in the middle of the field and began rolling.

6. My monster's special ability allows me to roll a six-sided die once per turn,

7. If the result is 1 or 2 all the monsters on your side of the field are destroyed Mortal,

8. If the result is 3, 4 or 5 I can destroy one of your monsters,

9. If the result is 6 all my monsters are destroyed,

The die rolled around the field in one complete circle before stopping at Bakura's feet, the result was four,

10. Now mortal I destroy your precious Red-Eyes Black Dragon, goodbye Dragon,

11. Next I have my Dark Ruler destroy your Dark Blade the Dragon Knight,

12. To end my turn Dark Master Attack the mortal's life points directly."

Dark Ruler Ha Des attack destroyed Dark Blade the Dragon Knight, Dark Master – Zorc's attack inflicted 2700 points of damage to the opponent's life points.

Joey screamed in pain as the Blade from the Dark Master slashed across his chest and the physical attack from Dark Ruler Ha Des knocked him back forcing blood to spill from his mouth, Joey looked down at the large gash that had ripped his shirt open exposing the wound. Joey ignored the pain and staggered forward, "Yer gonna have ta do better den dat ta beat me Bakura." He said carefully positioning himself so his friends couldn't see the injuries he'd sustained.

"JOEY YOU DUMB BRUTE END THIS DUEL BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Mai yelled but Joey ignored her and began his turn.

**Bakura: 4600**

**Joey: 3050**

"I draw,

1. I play da Pot of Greed (Spell) allowing me ta draw up ta two more cards from my deck,

2. I play one card face down,

3. And summon da Mystic Swordsman LV2 (Warrior/Effect ATK/900 DEF/0) in dafence mode,

4. Dat ends my turn."

**:Bakura:**

"I draw,

1. I Sacrifice my Dark Ruler Ha Des,

2. To summon the Great Maju Garzett (Fiend/Effect ATK/0 DEF/0) in attack mode,

3. This card's attack/defence points increase to double the attack/defence of the monster sacrifice to summon it,

4. Great Maju Garzett (ATK/4900 DEF/3200),

5. Now my Dark Master destroy his last defence,

6. And Great Maju Garzett, kill him." Bakura said smiling manically as his monster went in for the kill.

"JOEY!" Téa exclaimed.

"NOT YET BAKURA ACTIVATE FACE DOWN CARD SCAPEGOAT (Quick Play/Spell)!" Joey yelled revealing his card, the four scapegoat monsters appeared on the field and one was destroyed by the attack of Great Maju Garzett.

Dark Master Zorc destroyed Mystic Swordsman LV2, Great Maju Garzett destroyed Scapegoat (Beast/Token ATK/0 DEF/0).

"You were lucky Mortal next time you won't be." Bakura said irked that he had been robbed of the opportunity to see someone murdered in front of him.

Joey dropped to his knees as yet another gash formed on his chest from the attack of the Dark Master, perspiration dripped off him with the effort of staying conscious through the pain as blood soaked his now tattered shirt.

**:Joey:**

"I draw,

1. Since you destroyed my Mystic Swordsman LV2 in your last turn,

2. I can summon Mystic Swordsman LV4 (Warrior/Effect ATK/1900 DEF/1600) from my deck in dafence mode,

3. Next I summon da X-Head Cannon (Machine ATK/1800 DEF/1500) in dafence mode as well,

4. Dat ends my turn."

**:Bakura:**

"I draw mortal,

1. By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard,

2. Headless Knight (Fiend ATK/1450 DEF/1700) was discarded to the graveyard,

3. I can equip Wicked-Breaking Flamberge Baou (Equip/Spell) to Dark Master – Zorc increasing its attack points 500 (ATK/3200),

4. Which allows me to summon Guardian Baou (Fiend/Effect ATK/800 DEF/400) in attack mode,

5. I equip Guardian Baou with Axe of Despair to increase its attack points 1000 (ATK/1800),

6. Now Guardian Baou destroy his X-Head Cannon,

7. Great Maju Garzett destroy his Mystic Swordsman LV4,

8. And Finally Dark Master destroy another of those blasted Fuzz balls and bring me closer to killing this mortal." Bakura cackled evilly as his monsters attacked.

Guardian Baou's attack destroyed X-Head Cannon, Guardian Baou's effect activates (ATK/2800), Great Maju Garzett's attack destroyed Mystic Swordsman LV4, Dark Master – Zorc's attack destroyed Scapegoat.

Joey collapsed in pain as yet more wounds appeared on his body a gash dripped blood from his forehead and his arm was cut into, the pain made Joey's vision blurry but he could hear one voice calling out to him through the pain.

"JOEY GET UP, PLEASE GET UP!" He heard Téa plead with him.

'I, I gotta, get up, I gotta get up now.' Joey thought drawing his arms up around him to push himself off the ashen black surface, he staggered badly as he did almost toppling over backwards, the blood from his wounds spilling down coating his pants luckily they were black so the crimson blood blended in.

'Dere's gotta be a way I can win dis duel, dere's just gotta." Joey thought looking at his field, he knew if he could draw the correct card he might be able to win.

**:Joey:**

"I draw,

1. Since you destroyed my Mystic Swordsman LV4 last turn,

2. I can summon da Mystic Swordsman LV6 (Warrior/Effect ATK/2300 DEF/1700) in attack mode,

3. by removing X-Head Cannon,

4. And Dark Blade from my graveyard,

5. I can summon da Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of End (Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500) in attack mode,

6. By sacrificing 1000 life points, (**LP: 2050**)

7. I can destroy all da monsters on da field and inflict 300 points of direct damage to ya life points Bakura for every card sent ta the graveyard,

8. I have four monsters on da field and one card face down in dafence mode." Joey said proudly having inflicted 1500 points of damage to Bakura's life points.

Bakura looked at his field and growled, "I have three monsters on the field and two spell cards face up and one face down and three cards in my hand." He growled angrily making nine total and inflicting 2700 points of damage to his own life points.

**Joey: 3050**

**Bakura: 400**

**:Bakura:**

"I draw and I will end this, I WILL KILL YOU MORTAL,

1. I play the Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two new cards,

2. I summon Dark Necrofear (Fiend/Effect ATK/2200 DEF/2800) in attack mode,

3. By sacrificing the Portrait Secret,

4. The Headless Knight,

5. And the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams from my graveyard,

6. I play one card face down,

7. Now my Necrofear attack him directly."

Dark Necrofear's attack inflicted 2200 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Joey: 850**

**Bakura: 400**

**:Joey:**

"I draw." Joey said his breathing laboured after the last attack from Dark Necrofear blood now dripping onto the ground which made Téa's eyes widen in horror 'Joey please god be careful I don't want to lose you.' She pleaded with him mentally.

1. "I play da Pot of Greed allowing me to draw another two cards from my deck,

2. I play da Monster Reborn card and summon Mystic Swordsman LV6 to da field in attack mode and one card face down,

3. And den attack ya Dark Necrofear with my Mystic Swordsman LV6."

Bakura laughed, "YES MORTAL THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED REVEAL FACE DOWN CARD DEAL WITH THE DARK RULER!" Bakura exclaimed.

"What da heck is dat card?" Joey exclaimed.

"This card allows me to summon a very powerful Zombie monster from my deck if you destroy a monster with eight level stars or more in a turn,

1. I summon BERSERK DRAGON (Zombie/Effect ATK/3500 DEF/0) IN ATTACK MODE!"

Mystic Swordsman LV6's attack destroyed Dark Necrofear.

**Joey: 850**

**Bakura: 300**

"Are you enjoying the pain mortal, I am?" Bakura asked grinning.

**:Bakura:**

"I draw,

1. I play the United We Stand card (Equip/Spell) and equip it to Berserk Dragon,

2. This card increases Berserk Dragon's attack and defence points 800 for every monster card face up on my side of the field (ATK/4300),

3. Now my Berserk Dragon attack the mortal's monster and end this." Bakura exclaimed happily as his monster attacked.

"Dat ain't happening yet reveal face down card Draining Shield (Trap) dis card negates your attack and adds the total attack points of your monster ta my life points." Joey said his eyes glazed over and half shut.

**Joey: 5150**

**Bakura: 300**

Bakura laughed, "Look at you mortal you're barely conscious how do you expect to win, all you're good for now is lying down and dying, play dead you baka mortal." He said still laughing even though Joey now had 4850 more life points.

"COME ON JOEY YOU CAN STILL WIN!" Yugi yelled in support.

"YEAH DON'T LET THIS CREEP BEAT YOU JOEY!" Téa yelled.

Joey nodded numbly beginning his turn, as he drew his card his eyes widened.

**:Joey:**

"I'll end dis Bakura I just drew da card dat'll finish dis,

1. I play, Shield and Sword (Spell),

2. You're monster's attack points are high, but da major flaw is ya have nothing ta protect its non-existent defence points,

3. Berserk Dragon (ATK/800 DEF/3800),

4. Mystic Swordsman LV6 (ATK/1700 DEF/2300),

5. NOW MYSTIC SWORDSMAN LV6 DESTROY BERSERK DRAGON!"

Mystic Swordsman LV6's attack destroyed Berserk Dragon.

**Joey: 5150**

**Bakura: 0**

"NO I CAN'T HAVE LOST BLASTED MORTALS I WILL KILL YOU!" Bakura yelled, before anyone could react he'd pulled a pistol from his jacket aiming it at Joey.

"DIE MORTAL!" Bakura screamed pulling the trigger.

"NO JOEY!" Téa screamed leaping in front of Joey.

"NO!" Yugi exclaimed.

For a second time the Millennium Puzzle glowed the blast of energy released destroyed the bullet intended to kill Joey and Téa the back wash throwing Bakura into the air landing a few feet from where he started.

"Joey!" Téa yelled as her boyfriend collapsed to the ground in pain, Yugi and the rest of the group ran over as Téa propped him up in her arms, Joey's eyes were half open as a smile played across his face.

"Yug, you've really gotta stop doin dat." Joey joked weakly, it garnered a small chuckle from Yugi as he looked over to Bakura lying on the ground.

"Wait." Yugi breathed walking over slightly, he rubbed his eyes and opened them again but there was no mistake, two Ryou Bakura's lay on the ground both were slowly coming around and looking around, Yugi could tell who was who since one of the Bakura's eyes were gentle but the others were angry and hateful.

"Nice to see you Ryou." Yugi said extending a hand to help his friend up, Ryou looked confused.

"Yugi, where am I, the last thing I remember was walking the grounds of Oxford, then I blacked out." Ryou said confused accepting the hand up.

"It's a long story Ryou I'll explain later." Yugi said as Atem walked over to Bakura.

Atem kicked the gun away so Bakura couldn't reach it, "Get up thief." Atem growled.

"I will not be ordered around by the likes of you Pharaoh." Bakura spat in response deciding to get up anyway.

"One false move Tomb robber and I will personally banish you back to the Shadow Realm where you belong." Atem growled again glaring.

"Hn, I would like to see you try Pharaoh." Bakura spat back, Atem would have responded but Mai interrupted.

"YUGI!" She screamed and everyone turned to see Yugi walking across the bridge to the castle.

"NO YUGI!" Atem yelled running towards the bridge, but before he could get close the bridge exploded large chunks of debris rained down into the dark void below cutting the gang off from Yugi, they yelled for him to stop he turned for a moment the fire that was burning away the remanence giving him a shimmering appearance as he looked back at them. Even from this distance Mai could see the sadness and anguish in his eyes.

Yugi watched his friends yell at him to stop his but he shook his head and continued forward, 'Sorry guys too many of you have been hurt already, I can't risk the rest of you getting hurt.' Yugi thought sadly thinking he'd finally worked out who was behind this he didn't want to risk there lives.

'Time to end this.' Yugi thought walking up to the castle doors kicking them open with authority walking inside.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Yugi demanded looking around the dimly lit chamber made of black stone, pillars etched out a pseudo corridor on the outer perimeter of the chamber, along the right curved wall was a small inlet where stairs lead up to the second level a small amount of light crept in from the windows at the far end of the large room that the stairs lead to.

"I see you worked it out mortal." A familiar voice cackled he appeared out of the shadows his black cape waving slightly, the man had platinum blonde hair and cold deadly violet eyes, his face distorted slightly with the evil contained in his soul he leered down at Yugi from the second level balcony, he was wearing the same attire from Battle city a black sleeveless shirt and cream coloured pants held by a black belt.

"I had to know it was you Marik, but your not the only freak show present are you." Yugi said angrily looking towards the other side of the room.

"Very good, Hikari Pharaoh." Another familiar voice said, his black beetle like eyes glaring at Yugi hatefully his ragged blackish brown cape flowed behind him, the monster of a man walked to stand beside a pillar the muscles in his thick arms flexing as he watched Yugi as if he were seconds away from ripping Yugi limb from limb. His skin was tinted giving away his Egyptian decent; he moved his hand down passed his bare chest to rest it on his blue cloth belt that held his black pants.

"I thought we'd destroyed you Anubis." Yugi spat angrily.

"Not quite mortal." Anubis replied.

"But we will destroy you, and harness the power of the Pharaoh of Light." Marik began and Anubis finished for him.

"And with it we will destroy the world!"

**Next – Let Slip the Dogs of War**

**Author's Note: I feel so proud that only one reviewer AniMes18 (Chapter 13/14) was able to figure out who the real evil was through 25 chapters :Grins: a couple of others got close Silver Moon Phoenix's Yami Luna guessed it was Anubis, and Ayame Akakaru Kaiba (Chapter 19/20) guessed it was Marik so thank you all for your guesses, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	26. Chapter 25 Let Slip the Dogs of War

**Author's Note: Thanks to Silver Moon Phoenix, Anthony1, Depressed Pixie, Ayame Akakaru Kaiba, Me-Ik's my Yami, intricate simplicity, anime-ruthless, AniMes for reviewing chapter 24/25 and Gemini Fire Demon (DBZ Warrior1) for reviewing chapter 14/15, to Me-Ik's my Yami I can take criticism I just can't take it well :Sweat drops: when I used the term 'back wash' I wasn't referring to the bullet if you read the chapter back you'll see what I mean, I'm not going to waste everyone's time by defending myself against unfound grammatical accusations my readers (Most of them) know I use Punctuation if I miss out on the occasional full stop or comma I apologise but I am only human and I am not perfect:Low Whistle: huge thanks to all my reviewers there are not enough words for me to describe how appreciative I am of everyone's support.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Numb vs. Encore from the Collision Course Album, it is owned by Linkin Park and Jay-Z and Warner Music.**

**Chapter 25 – Let Slip the Dogs of War**

**The End of the World**

**Location: The Shadow Dome, Tokyo Date: Void**

Yugi watched the two men in the room, Marik a hatred born from Malik at a young age, bred in his soul fuelled by his hate for Pharaoh Atem and his Father and Anubis. A general of an Army of Un-dead mummies and a follower of the High Priest Akunadin in Ancient Egypt, buried alive with his Millennium Item the Pyramid of Light which he wasn't wearing as far as Yugi could see, but it didn't matter with or without it he was still dangerous as was Marik.

"Where's Tristan?" Yugi demanded his amethyst eyes darting between Marik and Anubis they both smirked the wall above them rippled and Tristan appeared bound to a wooden crucifix he was bloodied and beaten, and appeared to be dead.

"Why, tell me why go through all this, why try to kill my friends and plunge an entire city into the Shadow Realm, just tell me why?" Yugi yelled at them angrily tears falling from his eyes mourning his fallen friend.

Marik smirked, "You don't know do you Baka Hikari." He said almost laughing.

"Know what?" Yugi demanded and Anubis answered.

"5,000 years ago the holder of the Millennium Necklace received a vision, it told of the Pharaoh of Light rising from the Ashes of Darkness to save the world from evil once again, it was only known to a few of the High Priests including the one I followed Akunadin. Not even the Pharaoh himself knew of the Prophecy, but Akunadin wanted the Re-incarnation of his son to rule as Pharaoh but I have a different goal." Anubis explained sniggering at the younger man.

"We plan on taking the power of the Pharaoh of Light and ruling the world." Marik explained smirking as his face stretched distorted by the evil he exuded like a smell.

"You're both still as demented as ever." Yugi growled glaring at the pair of them watching Tristan's limp form out of the corner of his eye.

"Time for you to die Mortal you have bothered us long enough." Anubis growled Yugi backed up slightly but he was still confident.

"To kill me you'll have to duel me." Yugi growled.

Marik and Anubis laughed, "If you haven't noticed Mortal there's only one of you and two of us." Marik said still laughing.

Yugi smirked, "Wow you can count that high Marik." He retorted.

"Very well, its time to duel." Marik responded as duel disks appeared on his and Anubis's arms.

The coin toss went in Yugi's favour.

**Yugi LP: 6000**

**Marik Anubis LP: 6000**

**:Yugi:**

"I draw;

1. I sacrifice Alpha the Magnet Warrior (Rock ATK/1400 DEF/1700);

2. Beta the Magnet Warrior (Rock ATK/1700 DEF/1600);

3. and Gamma the Magnet Warrior (Rock ATK/1500 DEF/1800) from my hand;

4. To special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Rock/Effect ATK/3500 DEF/3850) in attack mode;

5. I equip it with Axe of Despair (Spell) to increase Valkyrion the Magna Warrior's attack 1000 points (ATK/4500);

6. Last I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (Warrior/Effect ATK/2300 DEF/2100) through its effect allowing me to summon it without sacrifice when it is the last card in my hand ending my turn."

**:Anubis:**

Anubis laughed as he drew his card, "I draw;

1. I play the Pyramid of Light (Trap);

2. This card allows me to special summon;

3. Andro Sphinx (Beast/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500);

4. And Sphinx Telia (Beast/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/3000) to the field by sacrificing five hundred life points for each monster; (**LP: 5000**)

5. Next I activate Two Pronged Attack (Trap) and Sacrifice Sphinx Telia and Andro Sphinx;

6. To destroy Valkyrion the Magna Warrior;

7. And by sacrificing another 500 attack points I can summon Theinen the Great Sphinx (Beast/Effect ATK/3500 DEF/3000);

8. Now I can sacrifice another 500 life points to activate Theinen's special ability and increase its attack points 3000 (ATK/6500);

9. NOW ATTACK THEINEN DESTROY THE HIKARI PHARAOH'S DEFENCES!"

Theinen the Great Sphinx's attack destroyed Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight.

**:Marik:**

"I draw;

1. I summon Twin-Headed Wolf (Fiend ATK/1500 DEF/1000) in attack mode;

2. I play two cards face down on the field and end my turn by attacking."

Twin-Headed Wolf's attack inflicted 1500 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Marik Anubis: 4000**

**Yugi: 300**

'This is very bad, NO I can't think like that I can win I just have to believe.' Yugi thought taking a look at the field, he knew he had one card that could turn it around for him he just had to draw it.

**:Yugi:**

"I draw;

1. I play Fiber Jar (Plant/Effect ATK/500 DEF/500) in defence mode." Yugi proclaimed as the card appeared on the field, both of his opponents laughed at the sight of it.

"What good will that do you stupid mortal, it doesn't even have half the attack points of my Theinen, you've wasted your last turn." Anubis snickered.

"Have I?" Yugi questioned smirking.

2. "You obviously don't know Fiber Jar's effect;

3. Fiber Jar unites all the cards on the field with all the cards in our hands, decks and graveyards, we then shuffle our decks and draw five new cards;"

'YES!' Yugi thought triumphantly seeing the cards he had drawn.

4. "I play Polymerization (Spell);

5. To fuse the Dark Magician (Spellcaster ATK/2500 DEF/2100);

6. And Buster Blader (Warrior/Effect ATK/2600 DEF/2300) in my hand;

7. To summon the Dark Paladin (Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect ATK/2900 DEF/2400) in attack mode;

8. Last I play two cards face down and attack you directly Anubis."

Dark Paladin's attack inflicted 2900 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

"ANUBIS HOW DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!" Marik screamed at his partner shocked at the change of fortune.

"I WASN'T AWARE THE HIKARI PHARAOH HAD THAT CARD IN HIS DECK AND YOU WERE THE ONE WITH THE TRAP CARDS IN YOUR DECK MORTAL!" Anubis screamed back.

"If you two are done with your lovers tiff can we please get back to the duel?" Yugi requested, both men glared at him and resumed the duel.

"You'll suffer for that remark mortal." Anubis threatened drawing his card.

**:Anubis:**

"I draw;

1. I summon Opticlops (Fiend ATK/1800 DEF/1700) in defence mode;

2. I play one card face down."

**:Marik:**

"I draw;

1. I summon Archfiend Soldier (Fiend ATK/1900 DEF/1500) in defence mode;

2. I play one card face down to end my turn."

**Marik Anubis: 1100**

**Yugi: 300**

**:Yugi:**

"I draw;

1. I summon Skilled White Magician (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1700 DEF/1900) in defence mode;

2. That ends my turn."

**:Anubis:**

"I draw, and this ends;

1. I play Contract with the Dark Master (Ritual/Spell);

2. And sacrifice Theinen the Great Sphinx from my hand;

3. To summon Dark Master – Zorc (Fiend/Ritual/Effect ATK/2700 DEF/1500) in attack mode;

4. And add Axe of Despair to increase its attack points 1000 (ATK/3700);

5. NOW END THIS ATTACK DARK MASTER AND DESTROY THE DARK PALADIN!" Anubis ordered.

"REVEAL FACE DOWN CARD SHIFT (Trap) THIS CARD SHIFTS THE TARGET OF AN ATTACK TO ANY OTHER MONSTER CARD ON MY SIDE OF THE FIELD!" Yugi exclaimed as the Skilled White Magician was destroyed instead of the Dark Paladin.

Dark Master – Zorc's attack destroyed Skilled White Magician.

**:Marik:**

"I draw;

1. I sacrifice my Archfiend Soldier;

2. To summon The Dark Ruler Ha Des (Fiend/Effect ATK/2450 DEF/1600) in attack mode and end my turn." Marik said smirking.

"You're done Hikari Pharaoh, you can't win this duel in one turn and you can't summon an Egyptian god card with only one monster on the field, surrender and let us kill you, you've failed." Anubis said smirking.

Yugi sunk to his knees he knew he couldn't win the duel in one turn, 'I, I failed, Mai I'm sorry.' Yugi thought tears running his cheeks, as the tears reach his chin the dripped down onto the Millennium Puzzle it glowed brightly as Yugi was taken to somewhere else.

**Location: Yugi's Soul Room Date: Void**

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind_

_  
Can I get an encore, do you want more _

_Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy _

_So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

_  
Now what the hell are you waitin for? _

_After me, there shall be no more _

_So for one last time, nigga make some noise_

"Hikari, get up." A voice requested of Yugi, he opened his eyes to stare into a pair of familiar crimson ones.

"YAMI HOW, HOW DID YOU GET… here." Yugi said looking around realizing he wasn't in the Shadow Dome anymore, but in his soul room, the room had changed from a room of toys to a simple room of light that seemed to stretch into eternity.

"The Millennium Puzzle brought you here Abiou, you can't give up yet." Yami encouraged.

"But I can't win." Yugi protested.

"That's nonsense Yugi." Another voice spat appearing into the light.

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You can win this Yugi, don't be a fool and give up." Kaiba said encouragingly to the younger man.

"But how?" Yugi questioned.

"Your friends will help." Téa said as she materialized.

"No matter what Yug yer friends are still with ya." Joey said appearing beside Téa.

"We won't give up on you." Serenity said.

"So don't you dare give up on us." Mai said appearing right next to him.

"Kick dere freak show butts back to da Shadow Realm where dey belong." Joey yelled.

Mai leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek, "Come back to us Yugi, we'll be waiting." She whispered.

"Yeah, I will win." Yugi vowed his body began to glow both inside and outside the soul room.

**Location: The Shadow Dome, Tokyo Date: Void**

_(Get em Jay)_

_Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that _

_The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at _

_Can't none of y'all mirror me back _

_Yeah hear me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime _

_I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead _

_Back to take over the globe, now break bread _

_I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express _

_Out the country but the blueberry still connect _

_On the low but the yacht got a triple deck _

_But when you Young, what the f- you expect? Yep, yep _

_Grand openin, grand closin _

_God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again _

_Who you goin' find doper than him with no pen _

_Just draw off inspiration _

_Soon you gonna' see you can't replace him _

_With cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS_

Yugi's entire body glowed with white light as he stared down his opponent's, he was going to win he knew he was.

"WHAT!" Yami exclaimed as he deck glowed with the same light as Yugi's body, he looked up to realize that Kaiba's, Téa's, Mai's and Joey's decks were also glowing with the same light.

"NO IT CAN'T BE!" Anubis exclaimed backing away from Yugi.

"WHAT IS GOING ON YOU FOOL!" Marik demanded with the same fear in his voice that Anubis felt.

"THE PROPHECY YOU FOOL THE PHARAOH OF LIGHT WILL UNITE THE POWERS OF LIGHT AGAINST THE FORCES OF DARKNESS AND DESTROY THEM!" Anubis exclaimed.

"BUT HOW!" Marik screamed.

"THIS IS HOW!" Yugi screamed back as the glow emanating from the Puzzle and his body became almost blinding cards from the decks of his friends appearing in his hand and deck he was ready to win.

_Encore, do you want more _

_Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy _

_So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

_  
Now what the hell are you waitin for _

_After me, there shall be no more _

_So for one last time, nigga make some noise_

_  
(What the hell are you waiting forrrr?)_

**:Yugi:**

_(Sighs) Look what you made me do, look what I made for you _

_Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you _

_When you first come in the game, they try to play you _

_Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you _

_From Marcy to Madison Square _

_To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea) _

_As fate would have it, Jay's status appears _

_To be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye _

_When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5 _

_It ain't to play games with you _

_It's to aim at you, probably maim you _

_If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereens _

_C-s-ker take one for your team _

_And I need you to remember one thing (one thing) _

_I came, I saw, I conquered _

_From record sales, to sold out concerts _

_So muh'f-er if you want this encore _

_I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore_

"I draw;

1. I play De-Fusion (Spell) and separate Dark Paladin;

2. Back into the Dark Magician;

3. And the Buster Blader;

4. Next I summon the Lord of Dragons (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/1200 DEF/1100) in attack mode;

5. And play the Flute of Summoning Dragon (Spell);

6. To summon not one;

7. But Two Blue-Eyes White Dragons (Dragon ATK/3000 DEF/2500 x2) in attack mode;

8. Next I sacrifice the Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the Dark Magician;

9. To summon the Winged Dragon of Ra (Divine Beast ATK/8500 DEF/7100) in attack mode;

10. Now I play another Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon a third Blue-Eyes White Dragon;

11. And the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/2000) both in attack mode;

12. I sacrifice the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Buster Blader;

13. To summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (Divine Beast ATK/X000 DEF/X000) in attack mode;

14. Now I play one last Flute of Summoning Dragon;

15. To summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (Dragon/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/2500) in attack mode;

16. Next I sacrifice Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard;

17. To summon the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of Beginning (Warrior/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500) in attack mode;

18. AND SACRIFICE BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER – ENVOY OF BEGINNING, HARPIE'S PET DRAGON AND LORD OF DRAGONS;

19. TO SUMMON OBELISK THE TORMENTOR (Divine Beast ATK/4000 DEF/4000) IN ATTACK MODE!"

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes _

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) _

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) _

_And every second I waste is more than I can TAKE _

Marik and Anubis stared down the three Egyptian God cards taking up flanking positions around Yugi all poised for attack, but Yugi wasn't done yet.

20. "I play the Spell Card Atem (Spell),

21. And Fuse Ra, Slifer and Obelisk;

22. TO BRING FORTH THE CREATOR OF LIGHT HORAKHTI;

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

23. ATTACK!" Yugi screamed the light blinding everything as the Creator of Light unleashed its attack.

The attack destroyed all the monsters on the field as it washed over both Anubis and Marik there souls being crushed under the light of the Hikari Pharaoh and his monster the Shadow Realm was wiped away.

"We won." Yugi whispered the glow fading from the Millennium Puzzle his clothes and body singed as he collapsed to the ground.

_I've become so numb_

_  
Can I get an encore, do you want more _

_  
I've become so numb_

_  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

_So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

_Numb/Encore – Linkin Park/Jay-Z – Collision Course Album_

**Next – New Beginning**


	27. Epilogue New Beginnings

**Author's Note: Thanks to Sorceress-Fox125, Anthony1, Silver Moon Phoenix, anime-ruthless, Me-Ik's my Yami, Scarab Dynasty, AniMes and intricate simplicity for reviewing.**

**Epilogue – New Beginnings**

**An End and a Beginning**

**Location: Tokyo District Hospital, Tokyo Japan Date: 9 June, 2005**

The body of Yugi Motou lay in a bed of the Tokyo Hospital, his head arms and legs bandaged heavily, he groaned slightly as he regained consciousness bringing a hand up to forehead as it throbbed.

"So I see ya awake finally Yug." A voice said somewhere near him, Yugi sat up wincing as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, he looked over to see his best friend Joseph Wheeler sitting in the bed beside his.

Joey had bandages covering his whole torso region and patches on his forehead but his brown eyes were beaming with pride for his friend, "That was a heck of a party Joey." Yugi joked quietly getting a chuckle out of Joey.

"Ya had us worried for a second dere Yug; you've been unconscious for three days." Joey explained as Yugi looked around there private room in the hospital.

"What's the date?" Yugi asked guessing it was the seventh.

"It's da ninth." Joey answered.

"Wait, the ninth how could that be I've only been out for what did you say three days?" Yugi asked baffled not only by that but by the fact none of the others were here.

"We were in da Shadow Realm for two days Yug, or dat's how I understand it." Joey explained again as he noticed Yugi was looking around for the others, "Mai's just gone off ta get something to eat with Téa and Yami." Joey answered Yugi's unasked question.

"And, where's Tristan?" Yugi asked timidly, Joey looked away for a moment sadly.

"Tristan's dead Yug, by da time ya found him in da Shadow Dome he was to far gone." Joey said he saw Yugi's fists clench angrily as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Hey Yug don't beat ya self up about dis dere was nothing you could of done dat would have made da slightest bit of difference, it was Tristan's mind it broke, if dere's anyone ta blame its Marik and Anubis dey did dis not you, Tristan would never have blamed you and he'd never want ya ta blame ya self ok man. Ya saved our butts and da world so don't beat ya self up because ya could have done it twenty different ways and in da end things would've turned out da same." Joey said with Yugi nodding in agreement coming to the same conclusion as the door of the room opened.

"Wheeler are you talking to yourself again?" Mai said sounding amused until she laid eyes on Yugi.

"YUGI!" Mai exclaimed rushing into his arms almost squeezing the life out of him as Téa and Yami entered smiling Téa going over to sit on the edge of Joey's bed holding his hand.

"Mai, need, air!" Yugi exclaimed patting Mai on the back she smiled and loosened her grip allowing herself to rest in Yugi's arms happily.

"If you don't mind Mai there are other people who would like to greet my Hikari." Yami said from behind her, Mai released her grip on Yugi now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Yami smiled broadly at Yugi clapping him on the shoulder, "I am very proud of you Abiou, the Pharaoh's of Egypt could have done no better in defence of there homes." Yami said still smiling broadly.

"There are a couple of problems though." Yugi pointed out getting a curious look from the others in the room making Yugi sweat drop.

"The Rare Hunters blew up the Games Shop remember, I don't have anywhere to live." Yugi explained but Téa and Joey smiled.

"We might have a solution for ya dere Yug." Joey answered.

**Location: Tokyo, Japan Date: 14 June 2005**

"Guys I don't know what on earth is going on but quit nudging me in the back." Yugi grumbled as he was lead into a room with a blindfold covering his eyes, it had been only a day since Yugi had gotten out of hospital but Joey and Téa would still not let him go back to Domino to rebuild a life, they said they had a surprise for him but Yugi was baffled as to what it could be.

"I'm not nudging you in the back." Mai denied equally as blindfolded as Yugi.

"Oh sorry Mortal's I forgot to put my knife away." Bakura said from behind them earning a glare from Ryou.

"I thought we said NO KNIFES!" He scolded and Bakura rolled his eyes muttering "Whatever Hikari." Under his breath walking away.

"Can we take these things off our faces now Joey?" Mai asked irritated.

"Yeah ok." Joey said wishing he could have left the two in suspense for a little longer.

Yugi and Mai took off the blindfolds to reveal an empty shop front to them, the place was slightly dark since no lights were on a door at the far end of the room lead into the back, Yugi still had no idea what was going on.

"Ya like it Yug?" Joey asked smiling proudly.

"It would be great Joey, if I knew what 'it' was." Yugi answered exploring further into the shop discovering the back of the shop wasn't just a back room for storage of boxes, but a lounge room of a house.

"Dis is yer new home." Joey explained, Yugi and Mai looked at him completely baffled, Téa shook her head and took over.

"What my Baka boyfriend means is that we've each bought a little bit of this shop." Téa explained shaking her head at Joey.

"We've?" Yugi asked still confused.

Téa sighed, "Joey, Kaiba, Mai, Ryou and I." Téa explained Yugi glanced at Mai as she nodded.

"I'm still lost." Yugi said the group groaned as Kaiba stepped forward.

"Yugi you're idiot friends and I have bought into this shop so we can turn it into a Games Shop." Kaiba explained to Yugi's shock.

"WHAT HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GUYS AFFORD IT!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Kaiba took da lions share, we just pitched in." Joey answered.

"Eh, I'm not completely following." Yugi said baffled.

Joey sighed, "Fer someone as smart as you Yug ya pretty slow on da uptake, we've been planning dis for months, most of us are here in Tokyo now and we've been wanting ta find someway ta bring ya ta Tokyo permanently." Joey started but Téa picked it up.

"One day Joey heard the owners of this place were selling up and well it went from there." Téa finished but Kaiba had to put in his two cents.

"While you're friends may have had personal reasons for doing what they did I needed an investment that is the only reason I helped." Kaiba growled.

"Thanks you guys." Yugi said looking around, he could honestly see himself running this as a games shop he liked the idea.

"So Yug what ya gonna name it?" Joey asked, the room went silent as Yugi thought.

"I think, we'll call it Unity, the Unity Games Shop." Yugi proclaimed getting the nod of approval, Yugi was happy again, for a year he had wandered in an Abyss but now that was over.

They had all wandered from the Abyss, and into the light.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Finished, done, over but I've got people to thank,**

**Firstly my Reviewers (In Order of Reviews);**

**SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix;**

**Depressed Pixie;**

**DontmesswithYami;**

**DBZ Warrior1/Gemini Fire Demon;**

**AniMes;**

**Kvun;**

**InsanityRoseSparkles;**

**Silver Moon Phoenix;**

**Anime-ruthless;**

**Anime09;**

**Ksaturn;**

**Kobear91;**

**Jerrie;**

**Kaitlyn;**

**Ayame akakaru Kaiba;**

**Purely Mistake;**

**Lady Jupiter;**

**Anthony1;**

**Shloki;**

**Wolfovercf7;**

**Kristina;**

**Intricate simplicity;**

**Sorceress-fox125;**

**And last but not least, Scarab Dynasty;**

**:Sweat drops: That's a lot of people and thanks to you all whether you're reading this or not, also thanks to my Yami :Shadow Phoenix Bows: Shadow Phoenix: I hope you all die in a very painful manner. Author: Yeah, for doing the Author Notes on Chapter 19 when I couldn't, also special thanks must be mentioned to;**

**Kazuki Takahashi (For creating Yu-Gi-Oh! in the first place);**

**Konami (For bringing the Yu-Gi-Oh! cards into the real world);**

**Silver Moon Phoenix (A big help with some of the information for certain Characters and Duel Monsters information and for basically being a friend)**

**And of course, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Jay-Z and Drowning Pool for creating such awesome Music that I have been able to use for the record the songs used were;**

**Evanescence – Farther Away and Bring Me to Life;**

**Drowning Pool – Tear Away;**

**And Linkin Park with Jay-Z – Numb/Encore;**

**Well, that's it I'm done, also there is a loose sequel to this story in the works called Ancient Secrets a Stargate SG1/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover but that's beside the point really, I really hope everyone enjoyed reading this fic I sure as heck had a good time writing it (Most of the time), this is Linkin-Phoenix signing off, Until Next Story, Cya.**


End file.
